Rockman Naruto
by Clow Riusaky
Summary: Siglos pasan, siglos de historia olvidada. Pero ahora volveran a la luz de la vida de una forma única, a travez de un Shinobi hiperactivo y tonto llamado Uzumaki Naruto
1. Prologo

**Rockman Naruto**

Las historias se vuelven leyendas, las leyendas se vuelven mitos y los mitos se pierden entre las arenas del tiempo. El mundo es viejo, ha contemplado la evolución de los seres vivos, la creación de maquinas. Incluso la creación de una vida artificial.

Pero tristemente también ha visto la muerte, las guerras por poder y locura, la caída de inocentes y héroes tratando de defender a sus seres amados. En especial dos seres, no eran humanos aunque parecían serlos, sus poderes basados en artes ya olvidadas por la humanidad. El Destino los unió y fue ese mismo Destino que los separo.

Uno siguió luchando y creo una Utopía para su raza y la de los humanos, el otro donó su cuerpo en la búsqueda de una cura para el fin de esas guerras. Aunque se logro la cura nuevas guerras surgieron, la peor aunque no duro mucho tiempo, muchas vidas desaparecieron. Una vez más ese ser desapareció en un sueño, el que quedo Gobernó la Utopía y por mucho tiempo la paz volvió.

Pero una amenaza hizo que el desapareciera, los humanos aterrados crearon a otro ser, semejante al que los protegía, pero este ser sin la experiencia de su antecesor y con el peso de proteger condeno a su raza para salvar a los humanos y una nueva guerra surgió.

Pero la leyenda del otro ser les dio esperanza a esa raza, lo buscaron perdiendo aliados y amigos pero a la final lo encontraron. Pero el no recordaba quien era pero aun así, el protegió a su raza y trataba que de los humanos y la suya volvieran a estar juntos conviviendo en paz. Desatando otra guerra y reviviendo la peor de todas. Muchos secretos se revelaron y a la final ese guerrero pudo encontrar el descanso eterno, junto con su aliado, su amigo, su hermano de batalla.

Muchos lloraron su perdida pero una persona no soporto la tristeza y trato la forma de traerlo, encerrándose y alejándose del mundo. Pero los humanos están condenados a repetir la historia y una vez más las guerras comenzaron, desapareciendo a la raza que ellos mismos crearon y con ella toda las cosas increíbles que crearon, condenándose a una era de oscuridad.

Los siglos han pasado y ahora los humanos han olvidado su propia historia, comenzando de nuevo, países surgieron y con ellos guerreros llamados Shinobis, desarrollando poderes únicos y clanes con reglas y tradiciones. Ya nadie recuerda a esa raza tan parecida a ellos, pero pronto alguien por azares del Destino desenterrara y será el portador de un poder que no ha visto la luz del sol por siglos y que en la actualidad solo se usa en cosas simples para la vida y con ello, conocerá la Historia del Guerrero Azul y el Demonio Carmesí. X y Zero, los Reploids Legendarios.

**Ok, esto si esta fumado y lo se, los olores quimicos de los productos que usa mi madre en estos momentos para limpiar el piso de la sala mientras jugaba Megaman Zero 3 (Rockman Zero 3) me han afectado la mente y he escrito esta locura de fic.**

**¿Quién mezcla una saga de juegos de androides futuristas con un anime basado en las artes Shinobis? Pues yo y no tiene nada de raro si leemos algunos fics como los de Gabe Logan (Lean sus fics) como por Ejemplo Sillent Hill o The Punisher, también esta Naruto La verdadera Bestia Verde por Rikimaru Black (que espero que actualize sus otros fics)**

**Bueno sin más que decir y esperar que ustedes juzgen este trabajo, hasta otra actualización.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**Descubrimiento**

**Renacer**

Estaba harto, no. Esa no era la palabra que describía su estado, esta enfermo de esas misiones. Entre las ramas de un árbol en alguna parte de la aldea de Konoha, un joven rubio de 12 años, con unos ojos azules y de vestimenta naranja gruñía fastidiado.

Ya era la 8ta vez que tenían que recuperar al gato de la esposa del señor Feudal del País del Fuego –Condenado gato del demonio y maldita vieja bruja que no nota que su gato detesta estar con ella— susurro con odio –¿Dijiste algo Naruto?— pregunto la voz aburrida de su Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto gruño y se coloco mejor el dispositivo a su oreja –No dije nada Kakashi-Sensei— respondió el rubio por el micrófono –De acuerdo, Sakura y Sasuke están en posición ¿Dónde estas?— pregunto Kakashi lejos de allí leyendo su libro –Estoy cerca— fue la repuesta del Genin –Naruto Baka, date prisa— resonó la voz de la Kunoichi de pelo rosa por el transmisor.

Naruto no estaba de humor, ni siquiera para soportar la voz de la muchacha que le gustaba y apago el molestoso aparato. Naruto siempre se preguntaba como es que funcionaban, desde pequeño desarmaba las piezas electrónicas que la gente botaba, era interesante los aparatos electrónicos aunque no habían muchos, solo conocía de las radios, televisores, y las maquinas de monitoreo de los hospitales.

Se olvido de eso al escuchar un maullido, el condenado gato estaba cerca de el y llevo su mano para encender su transmisor pero se detuvo, si le avisaba a sus compañeros de equipo seguro reorganizarían el plan de captura y el gato se escaparía. Bajo su mano, el capturaría al desgraciado felino para acabar de una vez esa ridícula misión.

Unos arbustos se sacudieron levemente pero eso fue lo único que necesito el rubio para saber donde esta su objetivo –Ya te tengo gato roñoso— susurro lanzándose a la planta, en unos instantes ya estaba cerca de los arbustos pero no contó con algo. El gato salio de su escondite en el momento justo que Naruto entraba en los arbustos, saltando sobre su cabeza. Anonadado por el suceso, el rubio no logro notar a tiempo el agujero medio oculto frente a el para caer dentro hacia la oscuridad.

Kakashi estaba en los limites del bosque sentado en un tronco cortado, leyendo uno de sus libros Icha Icha, sin dejar de leer llevo su mano al transmisor –¿Cómo van?— pregunto –Aun no hay rastros del objetivo— respondió la voz del Uchiha –Y Naruto no responde— dijo la voz de Sakura. Kakashi suspiro y acomodo la frecuencia –Naruto, responde— ordeno el Jounin pero solo se escucho el sonido de estática –Naruto, no es tiempo de una de tus bromas, responde— ordeno de nuevo Kakashi con el mismo resultado.

El Jounin empezó a preocuparse un poco –Sasuke, Sakura, sigan con la misión. Yo iré a ver que le paso a Naruto— ordeno Kakashi –Hai— respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos voces de los Genins "Ahora en que líos se habrá metido ese Naruto" pensó con fastidio el Jounin para entrar al bosque.

Naruto abrió sus ojos mientras se quejaba del dolor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, se levanto con lentitud mientras apretaba su cabeza por el dolor que sentía, estuvo varios minutos sentados en el suelo el cual estaba cubierto por hojas y ramas secas y algunas que otras aun verdes. Lentamente levanto su cabeza y se quedo asombrado, a lo lejos se veía un minúsculo punto brillante.

El rubio talvez no fue el mas inteligente de su clase y tampoco podría decir un aproximado de la altura de la caída pero sabía que debería haber muerto –Pero me salve. La pregunta es como— susurro para si mismo levantándose por completo, por fin examino el lugar con la vista. Era una habitación completamente circular y espaciosa, en algunas mesas estaban rotas y las que aun se mantenían intactas estaban cubierta por una densa capa de polvo pero eso no era lo que capturo la atención del Genin.

Naruto se acerco y soplo el polvo, arrepintiéndose de eso al sentir como el polvo entraba a sus pulmones y ojos, cuando dejo de toser miro a la mesa quedando asombrado, parecían ser partes humanas pero el metal y lo cables indicaban lo contrario. El rubio lentamente acerco su mano a las extrañas piezas y las toco, eran frías como el metal.

Aun con el asombro levanto uno de los brazos, uno de lejos podría confundirlo con partes de alguna clase de armadura, pero era un brazo completo con cables que sustituían las venas y una especie de aleación imitando a los músculos. Naruto jalo uno de los cables y el dedo meñique del brazo se movió con un chirrido. Asombrado empezó a mover los diferentes cables y mirando como cada articulación del brazo se movía.

Naruto estaba tan entretenido que no noto una lente que se ajustaba y lo miraba, era una mini cámara de seguridad. Desde una habitación varios monitores, la mayoría estaban apagados, los pocos mostraban entre habitaciones vacías y pasillos desolados y el cuarto donde estaba el rubio. El Genin entretenido apenas noto un leve zumbido, cuando sus oídos por fin lo captaron dejo en su sitio el brazo.

Con la curiosidad al máximo siguió el ruido hasta salir de la habitación la cual parecía no poseer alguna puerta, frente a el pudo visualizar un extenso corredor, se podía ver varias puertas, algunas cerradas otras abiertas y algunas entreabiertas. El rubio noto que las puertas no tenían pomo o alguna forma de abrirlas y las que estaban entreabiertas eran extrañas ya que las puertas parecían elevarse.

Naruto no pensó más en eso y se concentro en el ruido que parecía venir a lo lejos del corredor. Con paso lento y precavido siguió avanzando, una leve luz azulada que salía de los muros cerca del piso alumbraban el camino. Con cada paso del Genin grandes cantidades de polvo se levantaban, con la luz azulada se podía ver claramente los montículos de polvo danzar. Naruto no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando en ese pasillo que debía estar a varios metros bajo tierra de Konoha.

En la sala con lo monitores uno de gran tamaño se enciende, al principio solo mostraba una pantalla de color verde pero luego aparecieron unos gráficos y una imagen del rubio, la imagen de Naruto desaparece solo dejando su contorno y varios números aparecen alrededor de la figura hasta que uno se convierte en el símbolo del infinito, justamente en su estomago.

El ruido con cada paso se hacía más fuerte, ahora los nervios invadían el alma y mente del joven rubio pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al final. Una gran puerta impedía su camino pero Naruto olvido eso un momento notando algo. Con su mano quito el polvo en una parte de la puerta, dejando al descubierto una línea diagonal roja. Naruto empezó a quitar el resto del polvo revelando una gran Z de color rojo, pestañeo confundido al no entender que significaba lo que el parecía ser una marca mientras se limpiaba las manos, examino con cuidado la puerta para ver como abrirla, hasta que apoyo sobre algo.

Cuando sintió el tacto de unos botones en el muro donde estaba la puerta removió su mano de inmediato pero se olvido de eso al ver como la puerta frente a el se abría por la mitad, lentamente una luz se filtraba por la abertura que se abría más y más hasta dejar por un momento cegado al rubio. Cuando se acostumbro a la luz el Genin quedo asombrado ante lo que tenía en frente. Una gigantesca habitación se alzaba frente al rubio, miles de maquinas extrañas estaban esparcidas por todo el lugar sin movimiento alguno, algunos monitores mostraban graficas de algún tipo y en el centro de la habitación una Capsula de cristal verde.

Con paso lento se acerco a la gran capsula, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que la parte de arriba tenía la misma marca Z que de la puerta, con cuidado limpio un poco el cristal para ver el interior. Un espeso liquido gris se agitaba con lentitud dentro de la capsula, Naruto pestañeo confundido al no comprender que era ese liquido y trato de ver algo más hasta notarlo, la capsula no estaba totalmente llena y ese liquido estaba flotando dentro.

Retrocedió algunos pasos hasta que un cilindro de cristal salio del suelo atrapándolo, Naruto salto lo mas rápido que pudo pero no sirvió de nada cuando su única salida fue sellada por un disco de metal. Con temor a lo que pudiera pasar, el Genin saco un Kunai y empezo a golpear el cristal con el tratando de romperlo pero para su sorpresa y horror noto que su arma ni le hacía el menor rasguño a la superficie.

Aun con su mente sumergida en la preocupación y el miedo, pudo notar que de la capsula salían varios especies de tubos flexibles se conectaban al que apresaba al rubio en la tapa de metal. Naruto levanto su cabeza y pudo ver como en el metal se abría varios agujeros y pudo escuchar el ruido de algo acercarse. En ese momento de unos de los agujeros cayo una gota de un líquido gris, de los otros agujeros empezaron a caer el mismo líquido y cada vez más.

Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre los hombros de Naruto y este con horror contemplo que el líquido se expandía por su cuerpo. Se quito su chaqueta en un intento de evitar que el líquido llegara a su cuerpo pero era inútil ya que el líquido atravesó las fibras de la tela y ya estaba en contacto con la piel del rubio. El líquido del suelo lentamente se desplazaba hasta llegar a las piernas del Genin, cubriéndolas y seguir por el resto de su cuerpo.

Naruto desesperado intento una vez más romper el vidrio para poder escapar de esa trampa, el espeso líquido gris caía con más rapidez y en cuestión de segundos el rubio quedo sumergido por completo. El liquido se agito varias veces hasta que quedo quieto por unos momentos, hasta que una mano cubierta por un guante negro con los dedos blancos salio del liquido, golpeando el vidrio y destruyéndolo.

Haruno Sakura estaba a punto de atrapar al escurridizo gato, estaba ya cansada de esto en especial ya que el gato la había rasguñado varias veces en otros intentos fallidos de capturarlo. Pero esta vez estaba a punto de atraparlo, cuando paso.

El suelo frente a ella estallo al salir un rayo de un color verde intenso, haciendo que ella cayera de espalda, el gato salio corriendo asustado y no contemplo lo que salio del agujero. Un ser salio lentamente, su cuerpo parecía tener pegado alguna tela negra de cuerpo completo, usaba botas que llegaban casi a sus rodillas, eran de un rojo intenso y a la altura de los tobillos estaba un aro dorado en ambas botas. En las piernas tenia pegada un estuche blanco, el izquierdo estaba una vara corta blanca y en el derecho una extraña arma un poco mas grade que la vara. Usaba un chaleco rojo del mismo color de las botas, con dos líneas doradas a la altura del pecho y una en el cuello. Desde el codo hasta la muñeca estaba cubierto como por una especie de guante del rojo intenso y con el aro dorado en su muñeca solo que estas terminaban en un alargado rombo dorado, las manos estaban cubiertas por la tela negra menos los dedos que eran cubiertas por una blanca.

Sakura estaba asombrada y aterrada, nunca había visto alguien igual a la persona que tenía frente a ella en ese momento y más porque no podía ver nada de su cabeza al tener una especie de casco negro, en su frente estaba incrustado un cristal de un azul claro, una línea roja debajo del cristal se expandía a los lados y subían por el caso sobresaliendo como si fueran unas especies de cuernos, a los lados de la cabeza también salía como unos cuernos blancos con una franja roja envolviéndolas por la mitad en forma vertical. Su rostro estaba cubierto totalmente por un metal negro excepto donde deberían estar sus ojos, allí estaba un visor rojo que mostraban una serie de números y letras.

La Kunoichi pudo notar algo de movimiento detrás de esa persona y cuando se fijo bien era su cabello, un largo cabello rubio dorado que llegaba hasta la altura de sus tobillos, este se agitaba como si fuera fuego y más porque algunas partes se desprendían como si fueran pequeñas llamas y desaparecían en segundos. Para Sakura no había otras palabras en su mente en esos momentos, solo dos, un Demonio Carmesí.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Confusiones**

**Enfrentamiento**

Naruto se levanto de golpe asustado, su cabeza se movía de un lado a otro como buscando algo, notando que estaba en una habitación del hospital de Konoha. Pestañeo confundido ya que no sabía cómo y por qué estaba allí, trato de recordar algo pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza empezó a torturarlo.

Cerró sus ojos y apretó su cabeza con sus manos en un vano intento de contener el dolor, hasta que abrió sus ojos de golpe y unas imágenes volaban por su mente. Una gran puerta con una extraña marca roja, un líquido gris para luego caer en la oscuridad y por ultimo una serie de números y letras sin sentido.

Naruto cayo de espalda rendido por el dolor y cerro sus ojos, respirando con lentitud el dolor poco a poco desaparecía pero no la confusión de cómo llego allí. Cuando el dolor ya casi desaparecía la puerta de la habitación se abría, el rubio levanto un poco la cabeza para ver un cabello peli plateado entrar a la habitación –Kakashi Sensei— susurro Naruto al ver al Jounin enmascarado entrar –Hola Naruto, que bueno ver que ya despertaste— saludo Kakashi acercándose a la cama donde descansaba el rubio y sentándose en una silla que estaba allí –¿Cuanto tiempo he estado aquí?— pregunto con temor el rubio lo cual lo noto el Jounin, este por la forma de su ojo visible se podía saber que esta sonriendo –Tranquilo Naruto, solo has dormido por un día— dijo el Jounin calmando al rubio que dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro de alivio –Pero a parte de mi visita para ver como sigues, deseo saber que paso en la misión— dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

Naruto fijo sus ojos sobre el del Kakashi confundido, algo que el peli plateado noto bien –Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba cansado de esa misión de recuperar al gato ese, el apareció muy cerca donde yo estaba, al principio pensé decirlo pero me lance a capturarlo yo solo para terminar, escapo pero. De allí no puedo recordar nada más— explico Naruto agachando su cabeza hacia adelante. Kakashi miraba fijamente a su Genin notando que decía toda la verdad, dejo que un leve suspiro de frustración saliera de sus ocultos labios –Naruto, la misión a la final se completo pero no como se planeo al principio. Alguien nos ataco— dijo Kakashi haciendo que Naruto volteara su cabeza para mirar fijamente a su Sensei –¿Nos atacaron? ¿Les paso algo a Sakura-Chan y a Sasuke-Teme?— pregunto preocupado por sus compañeros.

Kakashi cerro su ojo y se acomodo en la silla –Sakura no sufrió mas que unos leves rasguños, Sasuke tampoco tiene heridas graves claro si no incluimos su orgullo totalmente destrozado, yo tampoco sufrí algún daño serio pero aun así debo reposar unos días por mis costillas— Naruto estaba asombrado, alguien había lastimado a su Sensei, eso quería decir que pudo ser algún otro Shinobi Jounin quien los ataco, allí su mente formulo una pregunta –¿Cómo es que llegue a parar aquí?— pregunto el rubio –El que nos ataco en un momento se detuvo y escapo, lo trate de seguir pero te encontré a ti inconsciente, no tenías tu chaqueta y algunas partes de tu ropa estaban dañadas, pero por suerte no tenías heridas— explico Kakashi.

Naruto una vez más trato de forzar a su mente en buscar algún recuerdo de eso pero con el mismo resultado de la ultima vez, un dolor de cabeza, Kakashi al verlo puso su mano sobre la cabeza del rubio y le revolvió el cabello –Tranquilo Naruto, seguro podrás recordarlo pronto. Así que no esfuerces a tu mente. Iré a ver si ya nos podemos ir de aquí— dijo para luego levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Naruto suspiro de frustración para luego caer de espalda sobre la cama para poder descansar un poco, lentamente cerro los ojos y dejo que el sueño invadiera su mente, en la oscuridad del sueño, una pequeña luz dorada paso con gran velocidad –Zero— la voz de una mujer se escucho haciendo que Naruto abriera de nuevo sus ojos pero sin ver a nadie en la habitación.

Kakashi termino de escribir varios papeles para que el y el Genin rubio pudieran salir de ese lugar, aunque sus pensamientos no se concentraban en nada de su alrededor, solo en la imagen de esa persona que los ataco a el y a sus Genins. Cuando lo vio pensó que podría ser una de las bromas del Genin rubio, pero había cosas que le decía que no era el, para empezar esa persona era un poco mas alta que Naruto, además que su cabello era extremadamente largo y parecía tener vida propia por el movimiento.

También por sus movimientos rápidos y lo más extraño, esa arma –Señor Hatake ¿Me esta escuchando?— pregunto el medico con el ceño fruncido –Eh…jejeje lo siento, estaba pensando en algo— se disculpo Kakashi.

Naruto se puso su ropa y una vez más agradecía a su Sensei por haberla traído, al ya no poder esperar más por salir de allí empezó a buscar su ropa y no solo la encontró, sino que había otra muda de ropa y con una nota de Kakashi, donde le decía que fue a su casa a buscarla porque la otra estaba muy dañada, cosa que era verdad al ver estado de sus otras ropas. Revisándolas más de cerca el rubio noto algo extraño, un extraño líquido gris estaba pegado a una de los agujeros de su camisa negra, acerco sus dedos al extraño líquido y apenas hubo el mínimo contacto el líquido se lanzo a la piel del Genin. Naruto sintió un horrible dolor en su dedo y cuando lo vio, pudo contemplar como el líquido ingresaba en su piel para luego no quedar ningún rastro.

Un súbito recuerdo golpeo la mente de Naruto, una capsula de cristal verde con un líquido gris agitándose de un lado a otro. Agito su cabeza y se quedo mirando su mano, en busca de algún rastro visible incluso si fuera una pequeña herida, algo que nunca logro ver. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no escucho la puerta abrirse –Veo que estabas a punto de irte Naruto— dijo con diversión Kakashi asustando al rubio.

El Jounin y el Genin salían del Hospital de Konoha, cada uno sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos, el peli plateado en el extraño sujeto y el rubio en las extrañas imágenes que llegaban a su mente. Ninguno noto que frente a ellos estaban los dos últimos integrantes del equipo 7, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban frente a el y pudo notar el estado en que estaban. Sakura tenía algunas pequeñas heridas en los brazos y una en la mejilla derecha, Sasuke tenía la pierna derecha vendada desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla y el ojo izquierdo estaba vendado.

El rubio estaba asombrado por el estado en que estaba el Uchiha, su mente trato de imaginar que clase de persona pudo hacerle eso y una fugaz imagen de alguien de rojo y negro cruzo su mente. Naruto olvido eso al escuchar como su Sensei empezaba a hablarle a los tres –Bien por los sucesos que ocurrieron he decidido que tengan unos días de descanso para que se puedan recuperar por completo. Así que vayan a sus casas a descansar y disfrutar que después nos pondremos al día con las misiones— dijo Kakashi para luego irse.

El moreno solo hizo un sonido de fastidio para luego irse con algo de dificultad, Sakura en un intento de acercarse un poco mas al Uchiha se ofreció como apoyo para ayudarlo a caminar pero fue rechazada. Naruto vio esto y en otro momento se hubiera sentido enojado por la atención que recibe el moreno y el desprecia pero hoy no era así. Su mente divagaba en un mar de confusiones e imágenes que no podía unir de ninguna manera.

La noche cubría con su manto de oscuridad a Konohagakure, varios shinobis hacían rondas por toda la aldea, Desde ayer el Hokage había ordenado una rigurosa vigilancia, también llevaban la ilustración que se hizo en base a las descripciones de Hatake Kakashi. Una Shinobi de rango Jounin se detuvo y saco un pequeño pergamino, al desenrollarlo vio de nuevo la ilustración, era un sujeto con una vestimenta que jamás había visto y con una espada de una forma muy rara, era bastante alargada pero desde la empuñadura hasta la punta se encogía el grosor, también estaba el detalle de que la ilustración la espada estaba a la altura de las cadenas bajando en diagonal y debería cubrir su piernas pero en vez de eso solo era una línea que le daba la forma de espada –Talvez un error del dibujante o le dio de nuevo flojera en terminarlo— susurro divertida guardando el pergamino –Pero que tan difícil puede ser encontrar un sujeto con un cabello así— se pregunto en voz alta hasta que la luz de la luna aparecía después de ser ocultada por unas nubes.

Pudo ver su alargada sombra y a su izquierda otra, pero era rara porque la sombra del cabello de esa persona parecía moverse por si sola además que sostenía algo entre sus manos pero en vez de ver una sombra oscura solo veía un leve resplandor verde. Lentamente volteo su cabeza para verlo, sobre en contenedor de agua estaba el, con la luna a su espalda y su espada en su mano derecha, ahora entendía porque el dibujo de esta, realmente se podía ver a través de ella. El cabello rubio del sujeto se movía con lentitud desprendiendo partes de este para luego desaparecer como pequeñas flamas en el aire.

Con lentitud llevo su mano a su porta kunais, el sujeto parecía no mirarla pero no podría asegurarlo por la extraña mascara que llevaba puesta, de un rápido movimiento lanzo tres Kunais, en segundos las tres armas blancas estaban a escasos centímetros de su blanco pero ocurrió algo a la velocidad de un parpadeo un resplandor verde atravesó el aire y los tres kunais cayeron al suelo divididos por la mitad.

La Jounin estaba asombrada de lo rápido que era el con su arma, tanto que no supo en que momento el estaba a pocos metros de ella, se hizo un lado justo en el momento que la mortal y extraña arma rozaba unos mechones de su cabello, giro por el tejado hasta alejarse lo mas posible de el, pero pudo notar que los pocos mechones que fueron cortados dejaban escapar un leve humo de quemado.

Su rostro mostraba asombro y miedo, su mente no podía concebir que un arma como esa pudiera existir en la realidad y mas aquel sujeto no podía ser humano, El extraño rubio pareciera mirarla pero se olvido de eso cuando la extraña hoja verdosa desapareció y solo quedo la blanca empuñadora de la espada, este se la guardo en el estuche blanco de su pierna izquierda y saco otra arma de su pierna derecha. Jamás había visto algo similar a eso, era un trozo de metal alargado, lo sostenía por un mango que parecía tener un anillo lo bastante grande para que entrara dos de sus dedos, apunto el arma y se escucho el sonido de algo ser jalado y ocurrió lo extraño, con una velocidad espantosa una esfera dorada salio disparada hacía ella, de nuevo en el ultimo segundo pudo esquivarlo pero la pequeña esfera al hacer contacto con el tejado exploto dejando un hueco del tamaño de un puño humano.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, solo de esquivar los constantes disparos del rubio, estaba asustada, nunca en su vida de shinobi se había enfrentado a algo así, sus pensamientos no le hicieron ver que quedo en una esquina al estar dos edificios juntos, trato de salir de allí cuando un nuevo disparo la hizo retroceder, quedando totalmente acorralada en la esquina, el rubio apunto su extraña arma a la cabeza de la shinobi mientras unas pequeñas corrientes verdes de energía empezaban a rodearlo.

Estaba asustada, ante sus ojos eso no era un humano sino un demonio de color carmesí, cerro sus ojos al escuchar de nuevo ese sonido, al tener sus ojos cerrados no vio que en vez de la pequeña esfera dorada lo que salio fue una de mayor tamaño de un color verde claro dejando una delgada línea de energía como si fuera un cometa. Una sombra se movió a gran velocidad tomando entre sus brazos a la Kunoichi salvándola de la muerte, una gran explosión ocurrió y el que la salvo volteo su cara cubierta por una mascara de pájaro de color blanca con marcas rojas.

Entre los dos muros había un agujero del tamaño de una rueda de carreta, el rubio guardo la extraña arma, la cuál dejaba escapar un leve humo blanco por donde salio la extraña energía. Volteo su cabeza mirando a los dos shinobis para luego una leve luz blanca lo rodeara y desapareciera en un destello blanco.

El ANBU se quedo allí mirando donde desapareció el rubio de largo cabello para luego fijar su mirada en la Kunoichi, esta temblaba del miedo y lloraba levemente –De…Demonio Carmesí— susurro aterrada. El viento soplo con fuerza mientras las nubes tapaban una vez más a la Luna y con ella un leve resplandor dorado que se alejaba de allí volando.

**Bien las armas descritas son en el orden de aparición el Z-Saber y el Z-Buster. El Z-Saber es el arma que identifica a Zero, apareció por primera vez en el Megaman X2 cuando se falla en recuperar todas las partes de Zero y se hace un enfrentamiento entre X y Zero. Aunque podemos decir que apareció en el Megaman X ya que esa era el arma de Sigma pero Zero nunca la mostró en ese juego.**

**El arma se podía decir que era una idéntica a los sables de Luz de los Jedi de la saga de Star Wars, en la saga de Megaman Zero el arma sufre un radical cambio el cual es el mismo que se describe en el fic.**

**El Z-Buster es por decir el arma secundaria de Zero ya que en los juegos era mas común usar su Sable que el arma de disparo, aunque esta fue la primera arma que uso al aparecer en el Megaman X, se puede comparar con el X-Buster de X ya que este era un cañón de plasma que salía de su brazo derecho, en el Megaman X2 se vio uno de sus mas famosos ataques que era un combo triple, dos disparos Cargados del Z-Buster y un sablazo del Z-Saber. En la Saga de Megaman Zero el Buster pasa de ser un arma adherida a su brazo a ser un arma del tamaño de un rifle militar.**

**Aquí hay un cambio en esta arma en dos puntos: 1) En las ilustraciones del Rockman Zero Oficial Complete Works se muestra que el Z-Buster se engancha en su espalda (En la saga de Megaman X allí era donde se guardaba el Z-Saber) 2) Cambió el tamaño del Z-Buster ya que si lo dejaba con su forma original no sería posible que estuviera en el estuche de su pierna derecha ya que es muy pequeño ¿Por qué esta cambio? Porque es más rápido y fácil de sacar y disparar que si estuviera en su espalda, Si quieren saber el tamaño del Z-Buster en el fic, es de un tamaño similar a una Desert Eagle pero con el cañón un poco más grande.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Advertencia**

**Este capitulo contiene información aunque resumida, de las tramas de Megaman X hasta Megaman X6 y de Megaman Zero, información necesaria para continuar la trama, así que personas que no han jugado no lean este capitulo si no les molesta saber de la trama de los juegos.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Historia Olvidada**

Una luz blanca apareció tomando lentamente la forma de un cuerpo humano con una larga cabellera rubia, la persona cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetando su cabeza, en segundos cayo al suelo retorciéndose por un dolor desconocido. Lentamente su cabello iba desapareciendo y la armadura parecía desintegrarse hasta dejar ver una franela negra y unos pantalones naranja, el casco desaparecía igual, dejando ver el rostro de Naruto y cuando su boca apareció dio un grito de dolor que retumbo por todo ese lugar.

Todo esto paso en segundos pero para el Genin era como horas de tortura, cuando dejo de sentir ese horrible dolor empezó a respirar grandes bocados de aire, en su boca apareció un sabor a amargo y viejo haciéndolo toser –¿Donde…estoy?— se pregunto tratando de levantarse.

Con mucho esfuerzo logro ponerse de pie aunque un fuerte mareo lo hizo irse a un lado, extendiendo su brazo en busca de un apoyo la cual lo encontró. Su mano sintió primero el frió metal, luego la sensación de tocar arena, con esfuerzo giro su cabeza para mirar donde se apoyaba. Era como un gran tubo hecho de acero cubierto por una densa capa de polvo, en la parte de adelante estaba un grueso cristal de color verde. Allí la mente del rubio reacciono.

Era la capsula donde estuvo el liquido gris, con lentitud se giro para ver que se encontraba en esa gigantesca habitación. Toda las maquinas parecían funcionar con perfecta sincronización mientras las pantallas mostraban cientos de datos e imágenes de Konoha y algunos Shinobis, entre ellos Kakashi y Sasuke con varios números alrededor de ellos. Naruto no entendía nada hasta que un destello dorado paso velozmente frente a el. Al principio era como ver una esfera dorada que flotaba pero al fijarse mejor noto que era un cuerpo diminuto de una mujer, de cabello rubio largo y lacio agarrado en una cola de caballo alta con tres flequillos en su frente, sus ojos azules eran un poco mas oscuros que los de Naruto, llevaba lo que parecía un vestido rosado que le llegaba hasta los muslos pero usaba una chaqueta corta del mismo color, sus brazos y piernas estaban cubiertas por una tela morado oscuro pegada al cuerpo, unas extrañas botas blancas con tono rosado y guantes de la misma tonalidad, en su espalda parecía tener alas pero eran extrañas. Era de un color verde brillante y no tenían realmente forma de ala sino que parecía ser un alambre alargado todo recto menos el final que era curvo.

Lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Naruto era la palabra Hada que había escuchado vagamente por los cuentos de algunas madres que le contaba a sus hijas en los parques cuando el estaba mas pequeño y se ocultaba detrás de los árboles para poder escuchar las historias _–Por un momento te parecías a el—_ dijo la "Hada" Naruto se asombro al escucharla hablar, era una voz suave y dulce pero parecía cargar mucha tristeza –¿A quién?— pregunto el rubio aun sin salir de su asombro pero la curiosidad le impulsaba a saber _–Zero—_ susurro la "Hada" para luego volar hasta la gran pantalla. Naruto la siguió queriendo saber más, vio como la "Hada" descendía hasta un tablero lleno de botones los cuales empezaron a moverse por si solos.

La pantalla se encendió y apareció la imagen de un joven de largo cabello rubio y de mirada sin emociones, por un momento Naruto pensó que el sujeto tenía una cara similar a la de Sasuke pero lo descarto al fijarse en sus ojos, estos poseían un leve brillo de emoción _–El es Zero, el Reploid Legendario—_ dijo la "Hada" –¿Reploid Legendario? ¿Qué es eso?— pregunto el rubio frunciendo su ceño y cerrando sus ojos adoptando su cara zorruna _–Veo que estaba en lo correcto, la humanidad no solo ha perdido la tecnología sino que también su historia. Entonces déjame contarte todo desde el principio—_ dijo la "Hada" y las teclas empezaron a moverse de nuevo haciendo desaparecer la imagen de la pantalla para que una serie de números y letras aparecieran a velocidades de vértigo.

Naruto pestañeo asombrado para luego abrir sus ojos al máximo a ver lo que apareció en la pantalla, una gigantesca ciudad de enormes edificios y extrañas cosas que volaban se mostraba en la pantalla, gente de vestimenta rara paseaban por las calles y en estas habían seres con forma humana pero se podía notar que no eran humanos _–Ese era el siglo 21XX de la era humana y el comienzo del mayor descubrimiento. En una expedición organizada por un reconocido científico en busca de plantas extintas, encontró las ruinas de un laboratorio subterráneo y dentro una capsula. En ella se encontraba lo que sería conocido desde ese día como un Reploid—_ explico mientras la imagen mostraba cada cosa que ella nombraba hasta mostrar un joven cubierto por una gruesa armadura azul con partes grises, su brazo derecho desde el codo hasta la mano era una especie de cañón, tenía puesto un casco con una pequeña gema roja –Este era X, el Reploid encontrado en las ruinas, en esa época la tecnología poseía robots con gran inteligencia pero X era diferente ya que el no estaba regido por las Tres Leyes de la Robótica— explico la Hada –¿Las Tres Leyes de qué?— pregunto Naruto _–Las Tres Leyes de la Robótica, estas leyes era formulaciones matemáticas impresas en los senderos positrónicos del cerebro de los robots. La tres leyes eran: 1) Un robot no debe dañar a un ser humano o, por su inacción, dejar que un ser humano sufra daño 2) Un robot debe obedecer las órdenes que le son dadas por un ser humano, excepto si estas órdenes entran en conflicto con la Primera Ley. La tercera y ultima era que un robot debe proteger su propia existencia, hasta donde esta protección no entre en conflicto con la Primera o la Segunda Ley— _termino de explicar.

Naruto estaba asombrado por esta información que parecía ser irreal pero algo en el le decía que era totalmente verdadera, las imágenes una vez más cambiaron y empezaron a mostrar varios seres como el Reploid de nombre X pero de diferentes colores de armaduras, rostros, incluso algunos eran con formas de animales pero humanizados _–El científico asombrado por la tecnología y por el programa que le daba libre conciencia a X de pensar y racionar por si mismo, empezó a crear en masa a nuevos Reploids, en base a X. Al principio los Reploids eran de gran ayuda para la humanidad hasta cierto día. El día que marco el comienzo del Dolor y la Muerte—_ las imágenes cambiaron una vez más pero para mostrar a varios Reploids atacando a humanos como a otros Reploids _–A estos Reploids se le llamaron Maverick, con el tiempo se supo la razón de porque algunos Reploids enloquecían y atacaban a los humanos y a los Reploids que trataban de detenerlos, al no tener un periodo de prueba de sus sistemas como lo tuvo X esto hizo que se generara un virus que afectaba sus programas. A este virus se le llamo el Virus Maverick—_ Las imágenes cambiaron y mostraron a varios Reploids armados y en el medio a una de gran tamaño.

Su armadura era de un colo verde, de cabeza calva. Llevaba un sable de color verde pero delgado, como si fuera una vara _–Los humanos crearon un escuadrón especial con el nombre de Maverick Hunters, compuesto únicamente por Reploids, allí se mostró una vez más que los humanos no asimilaron su culpa y en vez de que ellos mismo de arreglarlo, usaron a sus creaciones como el medio para solucionar el problema. Su líder era el Reploid más fuerte de todos, Sigma. Con su liderazgo el número de Mavericks descendía con gran velocidad pero ocurrió el mayor desastre—_ Las imágenes cambiaron otra vez y mostraron de nuevo a Sigma pero se veía diferente, en su rostro había unas extrañas marcas y sus ojos mostraban un brillo de locura _–El líder de los Maverick Hunter se volvió en un Maverick, llevándose a la gran mayoría de sus subordinados, desde este punto de la historia se nombraron a las futuras guerras como las "Sigma Wars". El Virus Maverick había mutado en el cuerpo de Sigma y se le denomino Virus Sigma. X al ver como todo transcurría y el saber que el fue aunque indirectamente el causante de todo esto, se lanzo a estas guerra por voluntad propia en un intento de ponerle fin, volviéndose un Maverick Hunter—_ las imágenes mostraron a X combatir a varios Mavericks con su arma, la ultima imagen mostraba a X y a su lado un Reploid de armadura roja y con un largo cabello rojo con una caso que parecía tener cuernos.

Aunque la armadura era completamente diferente a la que vio por primera vez Naruto, supo que era Zero _–Zero también era un Maverick Hunter y con la infección de Sigma el se volvió en el nuevo Líder. Al principio Zero también fue un Maverick pero era diferente al resto, Sigma logro derrotarlo y lo llevaron con el Dr Cain, el científico que descubrió a X y logro que Zero volviera a la normalidad. Estas Guerras cobraron muchas vidas, tantas humanas como Reploids, cientos de ciudades quedaron destruidas, esperanzas de una vida fueron destruidas y no se veía un final para todo eso—_ ahora la pantalla mostró una foto satelital del planeta tierra, en donde se podía ver que los continentes eran casi en su totalidad desérticos y con poco agua. Naruto nunca imagino que a si vería su mundo y del gran tamaño que poseía _–El planeta sufrió cambios muy drásticos, miles de especies de plantas y animales se extinguieron y más con la colisión de la Colonia Espacial Eurasia—_ Naruto pestañeo confundido a ese punto –¿Qué es eso?— pregunto.

La pantalla mostró la imagen de una gigantesca estructura de metal flotando en el espacio _–La Colonia Eurasia era una ciudad que orbitaba alrededor del planeta, Sigma había infectado con su virus a la Colonia y la programa para que colisionara con la tierra. Los Maverick Hunter en un intento de evitar el desastre dispararon un Cañón para destruir a la Colonia pero fallo, aunque había un plan de contingencia pero era una misión suicida. Un Reploid subiría a una nave cargada de explosivos de gran poder y colisionaría con la Colonia destruyéndola. En el tiempo que se utilizo para preparar la Nave se descubrió que Zero era el portador del Virus Original y el fue el que infecto a Sigma, al saber esto Zero tomo la Nave y se dirigió para estrellarla con la Colonia—_ La pantalla mostró una secuencia de video en donde una nave a gran velocidad se estrellaba en la gigantesca estructura dando paso a una gran explosión.

Naruto estaba asombrado pero también admirado por lo que hizo el Reploid, un nuevo video apareció, mostrando como grandes restos de la Colonia entraban a la atmósfera terrestre y causando una gran explosión al colisionar con el suelo _–Aun con el gran sacrificio de Zero, los restos de Eurasia llegaron a la tierra provocando la gran explosión y radicando todo a su paso. Se pensó que todo termino pero se pudo registrar en los restos de la colisión la señal del Virus Sigma, eso solo indicaba que el seguía vivo. X se dirigió allí para terminar con Sigma, la batalla fue fuerte y difícil pero a la final se logro la victoria aunque X quedo en un estado critico de daño pero pudo salvarse la de muerte. Pero la paz no duro mucho, después de 3 semanas de la colisión de la Colonia un joven científico Reploid encontró un chip con un contenido muy importante, el DNA Soul de Zero y con el, el Virus Zero. El Reploid se infecto con el y nació una nueva Guerra—_ la pantalla mostró las imágenes de nuevos Reploids combatiendo y a X luchando contra ellos _–X con el Saber de Zero que encontró en los restos de la explosión lucho contra los Mavericks, pero también X mantenía la esperanza de encontrar a Zero porque jamás se encontraron sus restos. Entre las batallas Zero había regresado para luchar junto con X y terminar por fin a la guerra lográndolo y destruyendo a un Sigma revivido. Pero aun existía el Virus dentro del cuerpo de Zero, así que el dono su cuerpo para la investigación de una cura definitiva, dejando a X luchando con los restantes Maverick, abriendo el escenario para el comienzo de la peor guerra de todas—_ al decir esto la pantalla mostró un horrible escenario de un gigantesco Reploid con una espada tan grande como el, el final de la espada era de tres puntas sobre un mar de esqueletos, tanto humanos como de Reploids.

Naruto estaba asombrado al ver semejante monstruo, si lo comparaba con algo alto podía ser casi tan alto como uno de los edificios de Konoha_ –Para poder ponerle un fin a las Guerras Maverick se crearon pequeños seres que se le llamaron Cyber Elves, estos seres podían aumentar las habilidades de los Reploid pero sacrificando sus vidas, X con ayuda de la Mother Elf logro ponerle un fin a los Maverick y al Virus cuando se le encontró la cura gracias a Zero. Pero se abuso del poder de los Cyber Elfs dando origen a las "Elf Wars" En algún momento la mente de Zero fue separada de su cuerpo y este fue robado por un científico de Nombre Weil, también robo a la Mother Elf alterando su programa y transformándola en la Dark Elf. El cuerpo de Zero fue modificado y convirtiéndolo en el Reploid que vez, Omega, se creo un cuerpo copia del cuerpo original de Zero y su mente fue descargada en el, junto con X lucho para detener a Omega y a la Dark Elf. La Guerra duro solo 4 años pero el 90 de la raza Reploid fue destruida y un 60 de la raza humana también— _la imagen cambio a la de una gigantesca nave siendo lanzada al espacio _–La Dark Elf fue sellada y Omega fue encerrado en una nave y lanzado al espacio para siempre, en la batalla el cuerpo de Zero quedo seriamente dañado, haciendo que el durmiera de nuevo para ser reparado, eso fue lo ultimo que se supo de el. X fundo una Utopía para los restantes Humanos y Reploids con el nombre de Neo Arcadia, pero el Dr. Weil trato de controlar una vez más a la Dark Elf y ataco Neo Arcadia con la ayuda de unos Cyber Elves creados por el llamados Babes Elves, pero fracaso, en un acto ilícito para X, los humanos transplantaron la mente de Weil a un cuerpo robótico y fue exiliado a una zona desértica—_ la pantalla mostró un cuerpo cubierto por una túnica y una cabeza de cristal cónica con un liquido naranja dentro y con el una cabeza humana

Después mostró cuatro Reploids de diferentes colores, verde, rojo, azul y negro. Estos ya no poseían las gruesas armaduras de los primeros Reploids sino unas mas ligeras _–Basándose en el DNA Soul de X se crearon a los Shittenou, estos tenían el propósito de restaurar el ambiente de la tierra. Un siglo después de las Elf Wars la Mother Elf escapo de su encierro y X lucho de nuevo contra ella sellándola de nuevo pero en su cuerpo, con esto el alma de X desapareció dejando un cuerpo sin vida para ser el contenedor de la Mother Elf. Sin X los humanos de Neo Arcadia el miedo rápidamente se expandió entre ellos, una niña genéticamente alterada para poseer un IQ sumamente elevado creo una copia de X—_ Una imagen de Copy X apareció, era el mismo rostro de X pero su armadura era igual de apariencia ligera en pocas palabras idéntico al original. Salvo solo un detalle, sus ojos rojos _–Copy X lidero Neo Arcadia como el original, pero ante una crisis de energía Copy X al no poseer la experiencia del original y con el peso de proteger a los humanos, uso a los Reploids como excusa de la crisis y cualquiera era culpado de volverse Maverick aunque no lo fueran. Muchos Reploids se volvieron sumisos y los que trataron de defenderse fueron destruidos, otros formaron una resistencia y la niña siendo una adulta escapo con esos Reploids, muchas vidas perecieron pero gracias a una leyenda siguieron luchando y buscando a esa leyenda, a Zero. En las ruinas de un laboratorio se encontró el cuerpo de Zero, los Reploids liderados por la mujer lo despertaron aunque por el sueño de un siglo había perdido sus memorias, ayudo a la resistencia luchando contra los Shittenou y Reploids de Neo Arcadia leales a Copy X y al mismísimo Copy X lográndolo destruirlo— _varias imágenes de Zero aparecieron, entre ella peleas contra los Shittenou, Reploids muy avanzados, incluso contra Omega y Weil.

La "Hada" suspiro de cansancio y tomo unos momentos antes de continuar, como si le costara contar lo que faltaba _–Aun con la muerte de Copy X, Neo Arcadia siguió su cacería de Reploids inocentes, Zero lucho de nuevo contra Neo Arcadia pero ocurrió algo terrible. Un Reploid de nombre Epzilon que se había convertido en el líder de la Resistencia libero a la Dark Elf destruyendo el cuerpo original de X, aunque Zero pudo detenerlo la Dark Elf escapo y se empezó una competencia entre Neo Arcadia y la Resistencia para capturar a la Dark Elf. Pero las desgracias no terminaron allí, la nave que encerraba a Omega cayo a la tierra, Omega escapo pero Weil lo detuvo y reconstruyo a Copy X, todo en un plan para poder ocupar el poder de Neo Arcadia cuando Zero venció de nuevo a Copy X— _la pantalla cambio, mostrando algo extraño, dos Zero luchando entre si aunque uno tenía la armadura de un color rojo mas oscuro y el cabello rubio más claro_ –Weil logro capturar a la Dark Elf implantándola en el cuerpo de Omega para poder controlar a todos los Reploids, tratando de revivir las Elf Wars, Zero lucho contra Omega, descubriendo que su cuerpo era una copia y Omega era su cuerpo real, aun sabiendo esto lucho contra el con ayuda de los Shittenou destruyéndolo. La explosión destruyo a los Shittenou pero Zero se salvo cuando la Dark Elf volvió a ser la Mother Elf pero ese no fue el final. Weil empezo a gobernar con puño de Hierro a Neo Arcadia, y cualquiera humano o Reploid que se revelara en lo mas mínimo a el era exterminado—_ la pantalla mostró videos de caravanas de camiones sin caballos con humanos se desplazaban, escapando de Neo Arcadia.

Luego mostrando imágenes de una gran región boscosa en donde los vehículos se detenían _–Los humanos llegaron a una región conocida como Area Zero donde la vida prosperaba, por cosas del destino el Area Zero era donde se estrello Eurasia, Weil sabiendo de esto mando a destruir el lugar, mandado a sus Reploids mencionando algo llamado Ragnarok, al principio se pensó que así se llamaban el grupo de Reploids pero al destruirlos se supo realmente que era Ragnarok—_ la pantalla mostró otra colonia pero de color rojo y mas grande _–Ragnarok era un satélite espacial con un cañón de plasma de alto poder, pero los planes de Weil se salieron de control cuando uno de sus Reploids se revelo y apunto el cañón directo a Neo Arcadia, destruyéndola. Zero venció al Reploid ya que esta no era la forma correcta de vencer a Weil ya que en Neo Arcadia aun había humanos y Reploids, cuando se pensó que por fin todo termino, Ragnarok empezo una ruta de colisión contra el Area Zero. En un ultimo intento Zero se tele transporto al interior de Ragnarok para activar el sistema de autodestrucción de su núcleo de poder, pero al llegar a el se encontró con Weil, su cuerpo robótico le impedía morir, Weil se fusiono con el núcleo y lucho contra Zero, la pelea se extendió hasta llegar al punto en donde Zero debía regresar ya que Ragnarok estaba en pocos minutos para entrar en la atmósfera terrestre. Pero no lo hizo, siguió luchando hasta por fin destruir a Weil, causando que el núcleo explotara desintegrando a Ragnarok…y a Zero— _termino de explicar y la pantalla se apago.

No había palabras para describir el asombro de Naruto, la historia que había escuchando, las imágenes y videos que presencio era sin duda la mas grande historia, comparándola con las historias de las grandes guerras Ninja y la creación de Konoha, incluso la del Yondaime se quedaban en las sombras de esta _–La mujer al ser una científica, creo una nueva forma de energía lo cual acabo con la crisis, pero su corazón estaba destruido al saber que Zero había muerto ya que ella no pudo evitar enamorarse de el. Intento en secreto en traerlo de regreso pero no lo hizo, temiendo repetir la historia de Copy X, guardo todo sus proyectos e investigaciones en un laboratorio secreto, a varios metros bajo tierra en el Area Zero, encerrándose allí para terminar su ultimo experimento. Pero en la superficie ocurrió algo. Los humanos son seres que comenten los mismo errores una y otra vez y eso paso, la guerra estallo de nuevo, no se sabe bien claro los detalles pero ya no existía Maverick o crisis de energía, era una guerra por un motivo desconocido, a la final los humanos usaron su ultima arma. Una bomba de Pulso Electro Manegtico. Una onda de choque que destruye cualquier tipo de circuito y eso le hizo a los reploids y toda tecnología, dejando a los humanos sin ella. Laboratorios como este, se salvaron al estar bajo tierra pero jamás fueron encontrados, hasta ahora—_ explico la "Hada" –¿Qué le paso a la mujer?— pregunto Naruto

La "Hada" mostró una sonrisa triste –_Ella termino su ultimo experimento, crear un Cyber Elf, para traspasar sus memorias, para poder esperar a alguien que fuera lo suficientemente apto para usar su mayor invención. La armadura Reploid de Nanomáquinas los cuales esta ahora en tu organismo. Por cierto, mi nombre es Ciel—_ se presento la Cyber Elf dejando al rubio Genin en un estado de shock ante lo ultimo explicado.

**Debo aclarar que este a sido el capitulo mas difícil de escribir en mi trabajo de escritor de fics. Ya que he tenido que resumir de gran manera las Sagas de Megaman X y Megaman Zero, el problema también es que no recordaba bien la de X. Gracias a Wikipedia que contenía información de los juegos y pequeños recuerdos cuando las jugué y videos de Youtube pude escribirla.**

**Yo mismo capto que este capitulo es muy vació y sobre cargado de información pero es necesario para seguir ya que debo explicar el porque de ese laboratorio. Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**El Bio Reploid**

**Nuevos Poderes**

Naruto pestañeo –¿Quieres decir que tu eres esa mujer? ¿La qué creo a Copy X? ¿Encontraste a Zero y detuvieron a Weil?— pregunto aun asombrado _–Así es, yo soy Ciel o los recuerdos de ellas traspasados a este cuerpo. Seguro tienes muchas preguntas pero déjame explicarte que es lo que te sucede—_ pidió la Cyber Elf. La pantalla volvió a encenderse mostrando la imagen en movimiento del extraño líquido gris –Esa es la cosa que estaba en esa capsula— dijo Naruto _–Este liquido es en realidad ciento de millones de maquinas microscópicas—_ La imagen se congelo por un segundo y paso a mostrar una de miles de pequeños robots con forma de insectos moviéndose de un lado a otro _–Estas máquinas también llamadas Nanomáquinas actúan como una colonia de insectos, todas son dirigidas por un reina la cual se ha instalado en tu cerebro. Las Nanomáquinas eran usadas para muchas cosas, entre ellas en la medicina ya que podían operar y curar heridas muy pequeñas y profundas donde los médicos no podían llegar y para la aceleración de bio plantas—_ explico Ciel.

La imagen cambio por una de forma humana compuesta de puras líneas _–Las Nanomáquinas viajan constante por tu torrente sanguíneo y cuando las llames estas se activaran, traspasando tus músculos y carne para llegar a la superficie de tu cuerpo para crear la armadura Reploid— _explico Ciel mientras en la imagen se veían una secuencia en donde la imagen humana era cubierta por una armadura –Increíble pero ¿Por qué yo?— pregunto Naruto _–La computadora central determino que eras el indicado para llevar a las Nanomáquinas—_ dijo Ciel, la pantalla mostró una imagen del Rubio con una serie de números pero la que mas llamo la atención de Naruto era la del símbolo del infinito sobre su estomago _–He visto que los humanos han podido con el tiempo generar una extra energía, lo que ustedes llaman Chakra, las Nanomáquinas necesitan de mucha energía para poder seguir funcionando y también para crear nuevas si son destruidas. Tú tienes una cantidad de Chakra infinita en tu organismo y por eso la computadora del laboratorio te dejo llegar aquí—_ explico Ciel.

Naruto había llevado su mano derecha a su estomago, apretándolo, el sabía que el ser que llevaba en su cuerpo poseía una gran cantidad de Chakra pero jamás pensó que fuera ilimitada _–Aunque por el momento las Nanomáquinas están modificando tu cuerpo para así poder ser mas fácil para ti usar la armadura y las grandes habilidades que poseía Zero—_ al escuchar esto Naruto abrió sus ojos –¡¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTAN MODIFICANDO MI CUERPO??!!— pregunto aterrado _–No te asuste, solo están protegiendo tus órganos vitales ante cualquier posible daño y desarrollando tus músculos para fortalecer tu cuerpo para el uso de la armadura— _dijo con calma Ciel, en la pantalla se mostró varias imágenes en movimiento de órganos vitales como el corazón, pulmones los cuales se podían ver como una capa metálica los recubría aunque era sumamente flexible ya que seguía el mismo ritmo que los órganos producían. Como una segunda capa.

Naruto acerco su rostro a la pantalla para ver mejor –¿Ese…Ese es mi cuerpo?— pregunto asombrado _–Así es, desde los sensores ópticos de los Nanomáquinas podemos ver como estas empiezan a cambiar la estructura de tu cuerpo, no solo tus órganos sufren este cambió sino también tus huesos—_ al decir esto las imágenes cambiaron de nuevo mostrando varias partes del esqueleto de Naruto sufriendo el mismo cambió que sus órganos _–En pocas palabras, estas convirtiéndote en un Bio Reploid— _finalizo Ciel –Parte Reploid, parte humana— susurro Naruto entendiendo de una el significado de lo que explico la Cyber Elf _–Correcto, tu cuerpo será mucho mas fuerte que el de un humano promedio o en tu caso de Shinobi por lo que he podido ver cuando las Nanomáquinas se activaron para poder analizar el ambiente y a las personas de la zona—_ dijo con una sonrisa Ciel –Espera un momento ¿Me dices que estas cosas han tomado mi cuerpo y han estado haciendo sabe Kami que cosas?— pregunto asustado Naruto mientras su mente recordaba el estado de sus compañeros de Equipo

Ciel pudo ver la preocupación del rubio en sus ojos _–Debo confesarte que es verdad, pero ellos solo estaban defendiéndose y a ti. Esas personas te atacaron primero y las Nanomáquinas solo entraron en modo de defensa, pero gracias a eso pude recolectar varios datos que ahora están en la _memoria _de la Reina. Después puedes verlo cuando actives la armadura—_ explico Ciel, en la pantalla apareció la armadura de color rojo y diferentes y extrañas armas para Naruto _–Bien, quiero que actives la armadura, solo debes pensar en ella y las Nanomáquinas harán el resto—_ Naruto pestañeo pero cerro sus ojos y pensando en la armadura.

El rubio al principio sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo, como si miles de patas caminaran dentro de el, luego un leve dolor que a cada momento se hacía mas fuerte y se extendía por cada rincón de su piel. Como pudo abrió sus ojos para poder ver como una capa de un material parecido a la tela aparecía de la nada sobre su piel pero se podía ver que era bastante grueso y resistente como el metal o más. Tratando de no gritar aguanto hasta que el casco cubrió toda su cabeza pero dejando su rostro al descubierto. Cayo de rodillas al suelo respirando agitadamente _–Tranquilo, cuando las Nanomáquinas terminen de arreglar tu cuerpo ya no sufrirás ese dolor—_ dijo con voz tranquila Ciel. Entre los jadeos Naruto noto que su cabello era extremadamente largo, pero no era normal que se moviera como fuego –¿Por qué mi cabello creció y tiene esta forma?— pregunto mientras se levantaba _–Las mismas Nanomáquinas tienen un limite de resistencia de calor, frío, eléctrico y de energía. Como tu Chakra es tan grande no pueden almacenarlo todo y lo expulsan a través de tu cabello aunque no se porque lo alargaron— _dijo Ciel desviando su mirada de la del rubio.

A Naruto no le gusto esa respuesta al saber que su Chakra era expulsado de su cuerpo, pero no se sentía para nada agotado, en cambio sentía que tenía mas fuerza de lo normal, al rozar su pierna izquierda con su mano, noto algo extraño, colgando en su pierna estaba la empuñadura de algo aunque para el rubio parecía una simple vara de metal, con su mano derecha la saco y al empuñarla, la hoja de energía verde apareció, asombrado de gran manera a Naruto –Bien, ya empezaste a examinar tus armas. La que tienes en tu mano es el Z-Saber, el arma más poderosa de Zero, pude recuperarla luego de que fui a la zona donde cayeron los restos de Ragnarok. Es un arma muy antigua pero su poder es infinito. Con el tiempo y la práctica podrás manejarla a la perfección y sentirás que es una extensión de tu cuerpo— explico Ciel

Naruto movió ligeramente el arma, era sumamente liviana y podía ver a través de la hoja, pero ahora se preguntaba como hacer desaparecer la hoja de energía, como si el arma leyera sus pensamientos la hoja desapareció _–A parte del Z-Saber también tienes el Z-Buster que esta en tu pierna derecha. No es tan poderosa como el Z-Saber pero si necesitas hacer ataques de larga distancia el Z-Buster es el arma correcta—_ explico la Cyber Elf y en la pantalla mostraba los diferentes disparos y sus efectos en objetos, Naruto abrió sus ojos al ver el daño causado para lo que el pensaba era un arma demasiado pequeña.

Ciel sonrió ante el rostro del rubio y la pantalla pasó a mostrar una pequeña vara no más grande que una _mano –En el rombo dorado de tu brazo izquierdo, es en realidad un compartimiento para otra arma, el Shield Boomerang, solo piensa en un escudo—_ dijo Ciel. Naruto haciendo caso levanto su brazo izquierdo y pensó en un escudo, en un segundo el rombo dorado se abrió por la mitad y la misma vara de la pantalla salio de el, adhiriéndose a su brazo, la vara se alargo un poco más y en los extremos dos pequeñas cuchillas de energía verde aparecieron. La Vara empezó a girar a una velocidad increíblemente rápida, dando la ilusión de que la vara era en realidad un disco y que salía un disco de energía de color verde en vez de ser solo dos pequeñas cuchillas _–El Shield Boomerang es una defensa ante los disparos normales de un Búster pero también es un arma de corta distancia—_ explico Ciel y en la pantalla se mostró un video de cómo el Shield Boomerang era lanzado y cortaba de un movimiento limpio una gran roca.

Naruto trago saliva al ver eso, debía tener cuidado con esta ya que parecía algo difícil de usar, en un segundo el arma se detuvo y regreso a su lugar, en la pantalla se mostró otra vara igual a la anterior _–Esta ultima arma esta en tu brazo derecho, es en realidad una que talvez tardes un poco mas en controlar que las demás ya que tiene tres diferentes formas, la primera es la Triple Rod, es una lanza de tu tamaño que se puede alargar hasta tres secciones más llegando a tener el doble de su tamaño—_ explico Ciel, el rombo del brazo derecho se abrió como el izquierdo y expulso una vara que el rubio atrapo en el aire, en segundos la pequeña vara se alargo hasta tener casi el mismo tamaño que de Naruto, talvez un poco mas grande, en la punta de arriba salio una cuchilla de energía verde mas o menos grande. Con cuidado la bajo hasta tenerla totalmente horizontal y dio una estocada hacía delante, Nada paso lo que hizo que el rubio lo hiciera con mas fuerza haciendo que esta vez la lanza se alargara hasta tener el doble de su tamaño.

La lanza de un golpe volvió a su tamaño normal haciendo que el rubio retrocediera unos pasos _–Debes tener cuidado al aplicar tu Chakra en las armas ya que si no lo haces bien sobrecargaras las armas y puede ocurrir algo malo—_ explico Ciel, Naruto suspiro, había olvidado que las Nanomáquinas funcionaban con su Chakra, eso significaba que ellas lo conducían por todo su cuerpo y hasta sus armas, con cuidado empezó a manipular su Chakra tratándolo de mandar a sus manos y cuando se sintió listo, hizo otra estocada menos fuerte con la lanza al aire y esta se extendió con rapidez y cuando regreso a su sitió no lo hizo tan fuerte como la primera vez.

Ciel sonrió _–Bien, ya estas dominándolo, ahora la otra arma, el Triple Rod tiene otra función y es esta, presiona el botón en el mango de abajo—_ Naruto busco el susodicho botón hasta encontrarlo cerca del final de la lanza. Al oprimirlo la lanza se dividió en varios trozos de los cuales púas de energía salían a los lados, parecía una larga cadena aunque lo sostenía por un mango como si fuera un látigo _–Te presento el Chain Rod, esta cadena de energía es excelente para poder engancharse en cualquier superficie y atraer enemigos para eliminarlos y también para otras cosas que descubrirás al usarla—_ explico Ciel con una sonrisa aunque Naruto no le prestaba tanta atención.

Estaba entretenido con la cadena, se movía como si fuera un látigo y era fácil de usar, hasta que de un fuerte movimiento jalando hacía tras el mango la cadena se dirigió al rubio, Naruto esquivo la cadena pero no lo hizo un mesa la cual fue divida por la mitad por la punta filosa del Chain Rod –Eh, lo siento— se disculpo Naruto desde el suelo, Ciel solo nego con la cabeza pero sonreía divertida _–Ahora el ultimo, presiona de nuevo el botón para regresarlo al Triple Rod y cuando lo hagas sostenlo con las dos manos por la mitad—_ dijo Ciel y Naruto lo hizo, la cadena volvió a unirse en una sólida lanza, la agarro por la mitad pero no paso nada. Naruto dirigió su ojos azules a los de Ciel _–Usa un poco de Tu Chakra para que se active— _explico.

Naruto suspiro y con cuidado empezó a manipular su Chakra a sus manos, la lanza hizo un ruido y se dividió por la mitad, las parte que sujetaba Naruto se volvieron en mangos y el resto de la lanza se encogió, de los pequeños trozos de metal salieron dos puntas de energía en cada uno, uno mas largo que el otro. El arma que sostenía Naruto en sus dos manos era ahora una especie de Tonfas –Este son los Recoil Rod, su diseño el similar al de un par de Tonfas pero debes tener cuidado con ellas al usarlas— explico Ciel. Naruto agarro con cuidado los Recoil Rod y de la forma de que se agarraba unas Tonfas cuando le explicaron en la academia el uso de diferentes armas. Aligero la presión de sus manos para hacer que las hojas mas largas quedaran al frente, empezó a moverlas con suma rapidez hasta que en un momento de las hojas parecía salir varias más.

Al ver esto Naruto se detuvo _–Bien, ya pudiste activar una de las habilidades del Recoil Rod—_ dijo con felicidad Ciel dejando extrañado a Naruto –¿Habilidades?— pregunto frunciendo el ceño _–Si, todas las armas tienen habilidades especiales al igual que la armadura pero por ahora no puedes usarlas ya que debes ir acostumbrándote a ellas, mientras mas las uses podrás activarlas, pero debes tener cuidado porque parece ser que los shinobis de tu aldea te persiguen—_ advirtió Ciel –¿Pero qué he hecho para que lo hagan?— pregunto preocupado el rubio.

Ciel abrió su boca para decir algo pero se quedo callada y sus ojos apareció una serie de números y letras _–Por ahora no te lo puedo explicar, están arriba examinando la zona, debo proteger el laboratorio y esconderlo. Tu debes regresar a tu hogar— _dijo con seriedad la Cyber Elf volando hasta el rostro de Naruto y tocando un lugar del casco, la mascara de metal y el visor cubrieron el rostro del rubio _–El visor recopila información de las personas que te ataquen, miden el Chakra que usan y también guarda las coordenadas de los lugares en donde estén para que puedas usar el Trans Sever—_ el rubio giro levemente su cabeza mirando a Ciel y ella comprendió que el rubio no entendía lo que dijo aunque no podía ver su rostro _–El Trans Sever es un modo de desplazamiento rápido que te permite ir de un lugar a otro en menos de un segundo, funciona por medio de los satélites que orbitan la tierra y por suerte el Pulso Electro Magnético no llego a dañarlas. Busca en la base de datos algún lugar cerca de tu hogar y tele transpórtate allí, pronto amanecerá—_ advirtió Ciel.

Algo inseguro y sin saber que hacer, Naruto pensó en su apartamento y en el visor de color rojo pudo ver un montón de imágenes hasta que apareció una de su apartamento, luego sobre la imagen de su apartamento unas extrañas letras que parpadeaban, una luz blanca rodeo el cuerpo del Genin para luego desaparecer.

Las maquinas empezaron a funcionar, en la superficie las aberturas que conducían al laboratorio se cerraban, Ciel estaba sobre el tablero mientras los botones parecían presionarse por si solos, una extraña sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de la Cyber Elf _–Nunca espere encontrar a alguien lo suficientemente apto para la armadura. Pronto volverás a mi lado…Zero—_ susurro cerrando sus ojos mientras en alguna parte de ese lugar en una capsula de cristal, flotaba un cuerpo robotico totalmente destrozado, lo mas notorio de el eran unos largos mechones de cabello rubio dorado y pedazos de armadura roja.

**En un ataque de inspiración tengo aquí listo el capitulo 4, otro capitulo de información pero esta vez de algo mas interesante que son las 5 de las 6 armas usadas en la saga Megaman Zero (La sexta es su puño, capaz de robar otras armas a enemigos inferiores en el juego)**

**Por el momento Naruto no puede usar las diversas habilidades de las armas pero pronto podrá hacerlo al igual que las que posee la armadura (los que hemos jugado esta saga sabemos cuales son)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Misión de Rango C**

**El Encuentro de dos Demonios**

Los días pasaron con calma para Konoha y para sus habitantes, sin ningún rastro al que los shinobis llamaron Demonio Carmesí desde el encuentro de la Jouinin contra ese misterioso ser.

El equipo 7 volvió a ser sus misiones de Rango D con normalidad, aunque realmente no era así, Uzumaki Naruto estaba raro ante los ojos de sus compañeros de equipo y su Sensei, para empezar el rubio había crecido unos cms, siendo ahora un poco mas alto que Sasuke y su estatura no era lo único que había crecido. Su cabello también había crecido a una velocidad asombrosa y le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros. El Genin los tenía medio controlados por medio de una cola de caballo.

Por su vestimenta no había cambio nada, solo el hecho de al haber crecido esta se pegaba un poco a su cuerpo y se notaba bastante en sus brazos los músculos que ninguno del equipo 7 conocía de su compañero rubio. La única Kunoichi del grupo al verlo el día en que volvían al servicio de Shinobis se sonrojo por el gran cambio que tuvo el rubio, Sasuke no le dio mucha importancia a esto pero se preguntaba a escondidas como el que lo consideraba un dobe pudo tener un cambio tan radical en poco tiempo. Kakashi era otro con una pregunta similar al Uchiha.

Naruto sonreía sin percatarse de las miradas de su equipo después de regresar de otra misión que para el era sumamente aburrida, la misión había consistido en ayudar en la zona agricultura a una pareja de granjeros en su cosecha y transportarla al mercado de Konoha. El mismo debía admitir que el no sabía ni J de cómo hacer eso pero gracias a cierta Nanomáquina el trabajo resulto ser muy sencillo.

El rubio después de haber experimentado el desplazamiento del Trans Sever juro nunca más usarlo, era la sensación mas extraña de su vida, sentir que tu cuerpo se dividía en pequeños pedazos y viajar a una velocidad de un pestañeo de un lugar a otro y luego reacomodarse, su cuerpo se estremecía de solo recordarlo, a los dos días de haber conocido a Ciel empezó a notar los cambios en su cuerpo, lo primero que noto era que esta mas alto y por suerte su ropa al ser un poco mas grande de lo que el era le quedaba justa. Después fueron los músculos salidos de la nada y la fuerza que ahora poseía.

Cuando había terminado de desayunar una mañana y después de limpiar todo y ponerlo en su sitió, uno de los palillos de comida se había caído de su sitio y rodó hasta terminar debajo del pequeño refrigerador de Naruto, este suspiro fastidiado. Aunque era pequeño era un modelo viejo y uno medio pesado, resignándose se agacho y metió sus dedos para sacarlo el palillo pero este había rodado hasta meterse muy adentro. Con enojo se preparo para empujarlo y aplico toda su fuerza, grande fue su sorpresa cuando el refrigerador se deslizo como 20 centímetros raspando el suelo del apartamento.

Para el rubio fue una gran sorpresa y ahora se reía al recordarlo dejando extrañados al resto del equipo 7, a los 5 días de conocerla pudo conocer otra función de la reina Nanomáquina, esta al estar en su cerebro podía ver, escuchar y guardar un registro de todo lo que el rubio hacía en su vida y lo que aprendía y Naruto podía acceder a esa información. Descubrió eso al practicar en hacer un Henge y cuando recordaba los sellos a su mente llegaron dos serie de movimientos de sellos diferentes, uno era visto desde un pergamino y el otro era de Sasuke lanzado su Goukakyuu no Jutsu.

Naruto se tuvo que sentar y sostener la cabeza al tener un mareo por las repentinas imágenes que llegaron a su mente, la primero tardo en recordar que lo había visto vagamente cuando el robo el pergamino de los Kinjutsus y lo de Sasuke, por lo que pudo deducir fue cuando el encontró el laboratorio y a las Nanomáquinas. Seguro la que estaba en su cerebro pudo recuperar ese recuerdo de su memoria y la otra registrándola.

Después de un rato de caminar por fin llegaron a la academia donde se repartían las misiones para los Genins y para dar el informe y recibir la pequeña paga de los trabajos. –Bien, ahora tengo otras misiones de Rango D para ustedes…— pero el viejo no pudo seguir hablando al escuchar al rubio gritar –¡¡No más!! ¡¡Estoy harto de estas misiones!! ¡¡Quiero una misión de verdad viejo!!— demando Naruto –¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Compórtate frente a Hokage-Sama!!— le grito Iruka que estaba sentado al lado derecho del Hokage –Naruto, las misiones de Rango D son necesarias…— pero una vez más el viejo fue interrumpido por el rubio –Para que los Genins adquieran experiencia. Eso lo se bien al igual que las misiones de Rango C son para Chuunin, las de Rango B para Chuunin expertos y Jounin y las de Rango A son realizadas por Jounins o por el Kage mismo cuando son sumamente peligrosas. Pero un grupo de Genins junto con su Sensei Jounin pueden realizar una misión de Rango C fácil como la transportación de un documento o proteger a una persona— dijo con seriedad el rubio dejando a todos los shinobis presentes asombrados.

El Sandaime e Iruka sonrieron, ellos recordaban que Naruto era alguien que decía las cosas sin pensar, pero ahora parecía haber madurado un poco. Sarutobi sin borrar su sonrisa miro directamente a los ojos azules del rubio –Bien, es verdad lo que dices Naruto. Así que les daré su primera misión de Rango C— dijo el Hokage haciendo que el Genin rubio mostrara su gran sonrisa. Sakura aun seguía impresionada por lo que había hecho su compañero, preguntándose como pudo hacerlo. Sasuke mostraba una leve sonrisa y aunque quería negarlo, el también se estaba cansando de esas misiones. Kakashi tenía su ojo puesto sobre el rubio, algo le decía que estaba mal en su estudiante y quería saber que era.

Una sonrisa medio extraña cruzo por la cara del viejo Hokage –Su misión es la de escoltar a una personas ¡Ya puedes entrar!— exclamo el Hokage haciendo que el equipo 7 se volteara para mirar la puerta, esta se deslizo lentamente permitiéndole el paso a un hombre de barba y pelo de gris oscuro, de lentes y piel algo morena por el sol –Pero sin solo son unos mocosos— exclamo para luego llevarse una botella de sake a la boca "esta borracho" pensó el rubio al ver el gran sonrojo en el rostro del hombre y el pestilente olor del sake –¿Acaso el de la cara de idiota es un ninja?— pregunto agitando la botella de Sake, Naruto sabía que se refería a el y tenía ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo.

Kakashi pestañeo confundido, esperaba que el rubio empezara a decir alguna maldición o que se lanzara para golpear a su cliente pero se contuvo –Mi nombre es Tazuna y soy un famoso constructor de puentes, su misión es protegerme mi vida con la suya hasta llegar a mi país y termine la construcción de un puente— explico, a Naruto no le gusto para nada la forma con que lo dijo pero una parte era verdad, los shinobis eran armas usadas por los clientes y para Naruto eso estaba mal. Pero debía quedarse cayado.

Después de especificar todos los puntos de la misión, cada quien se fue a su casa a preparar su equipo, acordando el punto de encuentro en 20 cerca de la entrada de la aldea para empezar la misión ese mismo día.

Naruto sonreía mirando a todas partes –Eh mocoso ¿Por qué tan feliz?— pregunto Tazuna como queriendo molestar al rubio pero este sin borrar su sonrisa ladeo su cabeza para mirar a su cliente –Es la primera vez que saldré de la aldea así que estoy feliz— explico –Naruto, deberías calmarte— dijo Sakura –No seas amargada Sakura-chan, algunos disfrutamos de cosas tan simples como estas— dijo Naruto mirando de nuevo al frente sin notar la vena palpitante en la frente de la Kunoichi de pelo rosa. Kakashi reía divertido por el pequeño espectáculo –¿Seguro que este mocoso esta capacitado para esto?— pregunto Tazuna –Tranquilo, yo soy un Jounin así que no tiene de que preocuparse— dijo Kakashi –Eh viejo— hablo Naruto ganándose la atención de todos, Naruto no se había volteado, sino que había ladeado levemente su cabeza para solo dejar ver un poco su ojo derecho aunque este parecía ser un bloque de hielo por la dura y fría mirada –Una de las artes Shinobi es el engaño, tenga cuidado con lo que dice porque puede llevarse una sorpresa— susurro aunque todos pudieron escucharlo claramente quedando asombrados hasta que el rubio sonrió y empezó a caminar.

Para Kakashi algo le decía que el rubio había cambiado y con lo que paso en la entrada de la aldea eso se lo había confirmado, desde que conoció al rubio su primera impresión era la de un tonto boca suelta, pero había pequeñas ocasiones que ese rostro sonriente desaparecía y mostraba uno vació y lleno de dolor, pero ahora ese rostro había cambiado y la mascara de felicidad de Naruto era mas clara para el. Pero la pregunta era ¿Cuál era ahora el verdadero rostro de naruto?

Estuvieron avanzado y Sakura trataba de hacer conversación, preguntando sobre el país de Tazuna, Nami no Kuni y luego Kakashi explico sobre las aldeas Ninjas cuando Sakura pregunto si allí existía alguna aldea Ninja. Aunque Naruto escuchaba todo, su atención estaba concentrada en otra cosa, como Naruto estaba al frente del grupo, nadie se fijo que los ojos del rubio estaba algo extraños, su pupila se agrandaba o se encogía como si fuera una lente, ya que las Nanomáquinas habían modificado sus ojos temporalmente para analizar los alrededores. Cuando terminaron los ojos azules de Naruto volvieron a la normalidad aunque tuvo que masajeárselos "Realmente prefiero el visor que hacer esto" se dijo así mismo, ya antes había probado de las dos formas cuando por fin las letras en lenguaje muerto había cambiado a kanjis y podía entender los datos que se analizaban.

Kakashi noto el movimiento del rubio preguntándose que le pasaba, hasta que ladeo su cabeza para mirar un charco que estaba al lado del camino, parecía que el fue el único que lo noto pero no era así. Cuando se alejaron un poco el charco empezó a moverse y de el saliendo dos ninjas con mascaras que les cubría la mitad del rostro desde la nariz hasta la boca. Uno se lanzo al Jounin el cual tenía en su brazo izquierdo un gigantesco guante de metal con garras y una cadena que estaba unida a otro guante igual que usaba el otro ninja pero en su brazo derecho.

Kakashi ladeo su cuerpo justo cuando el ninja estaba sobre para atraparlo con la cadena la cual tenía largo picos metálicos filosos, sino fuera porque Naruto de una patada hizo que retrocediera, el otro ninja se preparo para atacar, pero tuvo que poner su brazo derecho para detener dos shurikens que iban hacía el, cuando vio el que los lanzo se quedo asombrado, parado a unos pocos metros estaba el rubio que ataco a su compañero haciendo un extraño sello con sus dedos índice y medio unidos de cada mano y cruzándolos como un Cruz, cuando se fijo bien había como 7 rubios en total.

Los dos ninjas atacantes se juntaron esperando cualquier ataque, dos Naruto se lanzaron hacía ellos lanzando varios shurikens y Kunais, los cuales los dos ninjas detuvieron con sus brazos metálicos, sin notar como otros dos se lanzaban para luego deslizarse para patear las piernas de los ninjas enemigos para hacerles perder el equilibro, la cadena se alzo y un Kunai a gran velocidad se metió en uno de los agujeros de los eslabones jalando la cadena hasta un árbol, el Kunia se clavo muy profundo junto con la cadena en la madera reteniendo a los dos shinobis, estos vieron que su principal arma ya estaba inutilizada, olvidándose de los dos últimos rubios que ya estaban frente a ellos, conectándoles un fuerte puñetazo a sus mentones elevándolos un poco del suelo para finalizar con una patada que los mando contra el árbol. El golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlos inconcientes.

Todos estaban asombrados por la velocidad y estrategia del rubio el cual parecía que lo desarrollo en menos de un minuto, el verdadero Naruto fue el que lanzo el Kunai deteniendo la cadena, los 6 Kage Bushin desaparecieron en nubes de humos blanco –Bien hecho Naruto— felicito Kakashi acercándose a los dos shinobis inconcientes sacando una gruesa cuerda de su mochila "Por poco" pensó Tazuna.

Cuando los dos shinobis estuvieron fuertemente amarrados y desarmados, el equipo se reunió cerca de ellos –Esos dos son Chuunin de la Aldea Secreta de la Niebla, son ninjas reconocidos por su espíritu guerrero sin impórtales las consecuencias— explico Kakashi –¿Cómo fueron capaces de sentir nuestras presencias?— pregunto uno ya recuperado –Es fácil, hace unos cuantos días que no ha llovido y de paso hace demasiado sol, no deberían haber charcos en el camino— explico Naruto –¿Por qué no avisaste nada?— pregunto Tazuna –Kakashi-Sensei se dio cuenta— fue lo único que dijo el rubio –Eso no importa ahora, sino cual era el objetivo de estos dos— dijo Kakashi mirando fijamente al viejo hombre –¿Qué quieres decir?— pregunto algo preocupado Tazuna –En pocas palabras ¿Te estaban siguiendo o iban por alguno de nosotros? No hemos oído nada de que estabas siendo perseguido por shinobis. Tu pentición fue de que te protegiéramos de bandas de ladrones o bandidos hasta que terminaras de construir tu puente. Si nuestros enemigos fueran shinobis, esto hubiera sido una carísima misión de Rango B— para estos momentos Tazuna había agachado la cabeza –No dudo de que tengas tus motivos, pero lo único que hace eso es causarnos problemas si ocultas los detalles de tu petición. Esto no era parte de la misión— concluyo Kakashi.

Sakura dio un paso hacía adelante –esta misión esta fuera de nuestro alcance. No podemos hacer esta misión, es mejor regresar a la aldea— dijo algo preocupada –Háganlo ustedes pero yo no— dijo con seriedad Naruto. Todos voltearon para mirar al rubio pero Tazuna estaba asombrado –Pero Naruto, esta misión es por lo menos para Chuunins, nosotros somos Genins— dijo Sakura –No me importa, aceptamos esta misión y debemos terminarla. Puede que el viejo nos haya ocultado información pero debió tener un fuerte motivo y no para mal. Si tienes miedo vete pero yo no retrocederé, seguiré con esta misión aunque tenga que hacerlo yo solo y no es por demostrar que soy el mejor o el mas fuerte. Sino porque es mi deseo terminarla y cumplirla, el proteger a este hombre y que termine la construcción de su puente— dijo con seriedad mirando fijamente a Sakura, esta retrocedió un paso al ver la fuerte mirada del rubio, Kakashi sonrió ante las palabras del rubio, Sasuke parecía no haber mostrado mucha atención al rubio y en parte era verdad ya que recordaba cada movimiento del rubio en la pelea y preguntándose como lo hizo.

Kakashi se acerco a Naruto para luego acariciar su cabeza –Bien, si todos estamos de acuerdo, sigamos con la misión— dijo empezando a caminar, seguido por Sakura y Sasuke, Naruto sonrió y cuando también iba a seguirlo, sintió la mano de Tazuna en su hombro aferrándose fuertemente. Ladeo su cabeza para mirarlo y saber que pasaba cuando lo vio, los ojos del hombre mostraba unas ligeras lagrimas tratando de escapar de sus ojos –Gracias— susurro Tazuna como si le costara hablar. Naruto solo mostró su gran sonrisa –No tiene que dármelas, ahora sigamos que nos dejaran— dijo el rubio y ambos empezaron a caminar para alcanzar a los demás.

Al avanzar el día la noche llego y el grupo decidió detenerse para acampar y poder descansar un poco, Tazuna estaba sentado mirando la fogata que Kakashi había encendido, el Jounin estaba a su lado leyendo su acostumbrado libro mientras los Genins levantaban las tiendas de acampar –Ese estudiante tuyo, Naruto ¿Todos los Genins son como el?— pregunto Tazuna. Kakashi sin despegar su ojo del libro respondió –No, el es único— ante esa respuesta Tazuna sonrió –Entonces tienes suerte, personas como el son raras de ver— dijo mirando fijamente al rubio mientras levantaba su tienda con algo de dificultad para luego ser reemplazada por la silueta de un hombro joven sonriente.

Tazuna se quito sus lentes para quitarse una lágrima cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Jounin. Cuando todo estuvo terminado se decidieron vigilar por turnos y la primera ronda le toco a Kakashi. El Jounin miraba fijamente el fuego hasta que levanto su vista para mirar a un adormilado Naruto salir de su tienda –¿Sucede algo Naruto?— pregunto, el rubio solo empezó a reírse para luego señalar el bosque –Oh entiendo— dijo Kakashi para luego concentrar su vista de nuevo sobre el fuego.

Naruto se interno en el bosque y después de varios minutos se detuvo, haciendo un sello concentro una buena cantidad de Chakra esperando que su Sensei no lo notara –Kage Bushin no Jutsu— susurro, una nube de humo blanco apareció y cuando desapareció había otro Naruto, el original se acerco y golpeo al clon –Ay ay ay ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— pregunto molesto el clon –Eres mas resistente, eso es bueno pero no te confíes, un golpe muy fuerte te hará desaparece. Seguro sabes lo que hago, ya que esos dos han fallado seguro mandaran a alguien más para eliminar al viejo Tazuna y seguro será un Jounin— explico el verdadero Naruto haciendo que el clon asintiera para afirma que estaba de acuerdo con eso –Por eso tu me vas a suplantar el resto del camino mientras yo me mantendré alejado un poco con la armadura activada, si tenemos suerte talvez lleguemos a Nami no Kuni sin encontrarnos a nadie pero sino. Apareceré para ayudar— termino de hablar Naruto –Entiendo, entonces ten cuidado de que Kakashi-Sensei no te descubra— advirtió el clon para regresar al campamento –Igual tu—susurro el verdadero internándose un poco más dentro del bosque.

El grupo siguió su viaje hasta una parte donde tenían que cruzar el mar para llegar a las islas que conformaban a Nami no Kuni, por un amigo de Tazuna pudieron hacer el viaje pero fue en la mañana cuando aun la niebla cubría todo para esconderse y sin usar el motor de la pequeña barca. El clon estaba preocupado preguntándose como es que el verdadero Naruto cruzaría.

Varios peces se desplazaban con tranquilidad por unos momentos para luego quitarse rápidamente cuando algo paso por allí a una velocidad sorprendente dejando como una leve estela de color rojo "Esto es asombroso" pensó Naruto usando la armadura reploid bajo el agua, con la mascara puesta podía respirar sin problemas, no estaba corriendo sino mas bien como si se estuviera deslizando por el suelo, de la planta de sus pies salía unas pequeñas llamas que lo estaban propulsando "Realmente asombroso" pensó de nuevo Naruto recordando lo que paso en la mañana.

_Había estado siguiendo a su equipo a Tazuna desde lejos usando la armadura, por suerte Kakashi no lo había descubierto aun, cuando llegaron temprano al puerto se empezó a preocupar –¿Ahora cómo los podré seguir? Tendré que robar un bote— se dijo a si mismo hasta que algo paso –Naruto ¿Por qué no me avísate que saldrías de la aldea?— pregunto la voz de Ciel –¡Ciel! ¿Dónde estas?— pregunto el rubio mirando a todas partes –Estoy en el laboratorio, me estoy comunicando contigo por el radiotransmisor de tu casco— explico la Cyber Elf –Pero no hay ninguno de tan largo alcance para hacer eso— dijo asombrado el rubio –No en tu tecnología pero si la mía, uso los mismos satélites del Trans Sever para hablar contigo. Ahora explícame porque tienes que robar un bote— pidió Ciel –Estoy en una misión pero algo ocurrió haciendo que fuera mas peligrosa de lo que es, he dejado a uno de mis Kage Bushin con el grupo para que crean que soy yo mientras estoy escondido con la armadura lista por si algún shinobi enemigo nos ataca. Pero parece ahora cruzaran el mar para llegar al país de nuestro cliente, por eso debo robar el bote para seguirlos— explico Naruto –No tendrás que hacer eso, los reploids podían estar en el agua ya que algunos mecanismos de sus cuerpos les proporcionaba el oxigeno extrayéndolo del agua, tu mascara hará lo mismo— explico Ciel –Pero no podré avanzar muy rápido dentro del agua— dijo Naruto –No si usas el Dash— dijo con diversión la Cyber Elf –¿Dash?— pregunto Naruto._

Cuando Ciel le explico como funcionaba el rubio no le creía en un principio, pero recordando que desde que la conoció y encontrar a las Nanomáquinas todas las cosas locas e imposibles podían ser verdad y el Dash era una de ellas. Era un modo de desplazamiento que algunos reploids tenían colocados en la plantas de sus pies, era pequeños propulsores de energía de un corto periodo de tiempo pero que podía hacer que se desplazara una buena distancia, cuando se detenía tenía que esperar por lo menos un segundo para que los motores recuperaran fuerza. También debía colocar un pie adelante y el otro atrás para poder hacerlo. Era como patinar cuando vio a unos niños hacerlo en uno de los parques de Konoha hace tiempo.

Como en una hora por fin la pequeña barca llego a puerto, y la niebla por fin se esparció, era un pequeño pueblo construido sobre el agua, el clon volteo disimuladamente hacía atrás preguntadote si el verdadero logro llegar, sonrió al ver como dos pequeños cuernos rojos surgir del agua por un segundo para luego sumergirse.

Estuvieron caminando hasta que un arbusto se agito, en un segundo el clon lanzo un kunai pero un conejo de pelaje blanco salto fuera del arbusto –¡¡Baka!! ¡No nos asuste de ese modo!— grito Sakura tratando de golpear al clon el cual lo evitaba a toda costa disculpándose. Pero mientras todo esto sucedía, la mente de Kakashi trabaja en una explicación de encontrarse con un conejo de las nieves de pelaje blanco cuando no era invierno.

Desde las copas de los árboles alguien vigilaba de cerca al grupo para luego desaparecer, Kakashi se volteo a gran velocidad –¡¡Al suelo todos!!— grito Kakashi cuando de entre los árboles salió una gran espada girando a velocidad hacía ellos. Pero de entre lo árboles detrás del grupo salió alguien, su largo cabello rubio y la armadura roja brillando como la sangre. En un segundo estaba frente al grupo y de una patada desvió la espada de su trayectoria, haciendo que la espada saliera volando en otra dirección se enterrara en la tierra. Todos voltearon para ver la espada ignorando por un momento al rubio de largo cabello.

Al lado de la espada apareció un hombre bastante alto de piel grisácea, llevaba unos pantalones azules claro pero el pecho descubierto, en sus brazos llevaba unas mangas hasta un poco mas arriba de los codos, eran blancas con manchas marrones, su rostro estaba vendado desde la nariz hasta el cuello, una cinta azul desde la cintura hasta su hombro y hasta su espalda parecía servir para colocar la espada en su espalda en su un poco ladeado, colocando en un costado de su cabeza estaba su Hitai-ate el cual tenía cuatro líneas en diagonal –¿Quien eres tu?— pregunto el shinobi desconocido. El rubio de largo cabello estaba dándole la espalda a todos hasta que se volteo mostrando su rostro cubierto por su mascara y su visor rojo –Zero— respondió con voz gruesa y fría para levantar su mano derecha en la cual sostenía el mango blanco de su espada para luego activar la hoja de energía verde.

**No puse la batalla de Zabusa y de Naruto Reploid porque quería dejarlo para el siguiente capitulo y hacerla mas larga posible, espero que con este puedan calmar sus ansias de sangre por el momento.**

**Ahora la sección informativo de Megaman X. El Dash es un movimiento como se explico en el capitulo una forma de desplazamiento por medio de unos pequeños cohetes en la planta de los pies, este movimiento se vio cuando Zero salva a X de Vava (Vile en la versión U.S.A) X pudo también hacer este movimiento cuando adquirió las botas de su armadura. En las siguientes entregas de Megaman X el Dash ya era parte de X y las versiones de sus armaduras podían hacer una variación del Dash que se vera en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**Momochi Zabuza**

**El Demonio de la Niebla**

**Zero**

**El Demonio Carmesí**

Zabuza entrecerró sus ojos al escuchar el nombre de la persona que interfirió con su ataque –No me suena para nada tu nombre, sino quieres morir hazte un lado. Tengo que matar a ese viejo— dijo Zabuza agarrando la espada y sacándola del suelo con facilidad. Naruto empezó a escanear con el visor la espada _–Naruto, hay algo extraño en esa espada. Ten cuidado— _dijo la voz de Ciel cuando ella recibió el escaneo de la espada –Entendido— susurro Naruto, por la mascara su voz se hacía mas fría y gruesa, diferente a la suya.

Usando el Dash Naruto estaba prácticamente encima del shinobi de Kiri, dejando asombrado a todos pero principalmente a Kakashi "Eso…eso se parece al Hiraishin no jutsu pero no puede ser" pensó Kakashi. Naruto dio un gran salto preparando el Z-Saber para un golpe vertical, Zabuza puso su espada sobre su cabeza para detener el ataque.

El Rubio pensó que ya lo tenía cuando lo inesperado paso, las dos espadas chocaron y miles de chispas empezaron a saltar hacía todas las direcciones. Aunque por el visor, nadie pudo ver como Naruto abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. Zabuza ejerció fuerza para poder rechazar el ataque del rubio de largo cabello, haciendo que el saltara hacía atrás dando unas volteretas hasta caer de pie.

Naruto miro el Z-Saber preguntándose que sucedió _–¡¡Naruto!! ¡¡Ten cuidado cuando lo ataques!! ¡¡Esa espada esta hecha de una aleación especial de metal Reploid— _advirtió Ciel –¿Cómo que una aleación especial?— pregunto el Naruto _–Los análisis demostraron que la espada de ese Shinobi están hechas de una aleación experimental que los Reploids estaban desarrollando durante la guerra después de la caída de Ragnarok. Es imposible destruirla con los ataques normales del Z-Buster y los del Z-Saber—_ advirtió Ciel –Demonios— susurro entre dientes el rubio tomando su distancia.

Zabuza estaba algo asombrado por la fuerza de su atacante y más por la extraña arma, aunque su espada parecía no haber sufrido daño alguno, algo le decía que debía tener su distancia contra aquel individuo de extraña armadura. El equipo 7 estaba de igual asombrado, sin saber que hacer cuando alguno de los dos cayera al suelo. Una espesa niebla empezó a salir de la nada cubriendo el terreno y a los dos combatientes –No creas que ocultándote en la niebla podrás vencerme— susurro Naruto apretando mas el mango de la espada y sin notar que empezaba a mandar su Chakra a esta –Eso lo veremos— susurro Zabuza saltando para atrás para aterrizar sobre el agua pero parecía estar sobre una superficie sólida –Esta flotando sobre el agua— dijo asombrada Sakura.

El visor de Naruto empezó a analizar el cuerpo de Zabuza y los niveles de Chakra estaba aumentando, Zabuza levanto su brazo izquierdo y el derecho al nivel de su boca mientras una gran corriente de agua lo empezaba a rodear –Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu— dijo Zabuza antes de desparecer.

Naruto se quedo asombrado pero trato de mantener la calma, esperando que el shinobi apareciera –8 puntos— se escucho la voz de Zabuza en todas partes –Laringe, columna, pulmones, hígado, cuello, cabeza y corazón ¿Qué punto vital prefieres que te atraviese?— pregunto –Sorpréndeme— respondió Naruto sin notar los pequeños rayos de color verde que empezaban a rodear el Z-Saber –Como tu quieras— respondió la voz de Zabuza apareciendo detrás del Bio Reploid.

Todos el mundo quedo asombrado por la repentina aparición del Shinobi de Kiri, Kakashi se había colocado su Hitai-ate en su lugar mostrando su ojo Izquierdo, revelando un ojo rojo con tres aspas negras pequeñas que giraban alrededor de la pupila. A una gran velocidad Naruto giro levantado su espada para hacer un ataque vertical de nuevo, los rayos de color verde habían cambiado de color pasando a ser de un amarillo opaco pero ahora eran mas gruesos. Zabuza que sostenía su espada con su brazo izquierdo la tenía detrás de su espalda, pero casi con la misma velocidad que la del rubio iba a realizar un ataque horizontal. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y apenas la espada toco la cabeza de Zabuza hubo una explosión. Restos de un cuerpo humano y fragmentos de metal salieron volando junto con rocas, la espada estaba tocando el suelo y alrededor de ella se había formado un mini cráter. Todos quedaron asombrados ante el horrible espectáculo pero aun más cuando los restos al tocar el suelo se convirtieron en agua.

Naruto estaba asombrado, sin saber como logro ese ataque, sin notar que otro Zabuza estaba detrás de el –¡Detrás de ti!— grito el Kage Bunshin de Naruto advirtiéndole. Naruto ladeo su cuerpo para mirar como Zabuza lo iba a atacar con la espada en ese momento –¡Muere!— exclamo el Shinobi lanzando el ataque por la izquierda del rubio. Era imposible evitarlo y más por la cercanía de Zabuza. El Rombo del brazo izquierdo de Naruto se abrió y salió la pequeña vara la cual empezó a girar a gran velocidad formando el Shield Boomerang, deteniendo el mortal golpe.

Las chispas una vez más empezaron a saltar por todas las direcciones entre el choque de las dos armas, Naruto una vez más aplicaba Chakra en su brazo ocurriendo lo mismo que con el Z-Saber. Naruto dio un gran grito sacando fuerza para rechazar el ataque de Zabuza y soltar el Shield Boomerang, este salio disparado del brazo del rubio mostrando unas filosas cuchillas de energía, Zabuza aun sin recuperar el equilibrio fue dividido en dos por la cintura por el arma de Naruto.

El Shield Boomerang dio un giro regresando de nuevo y decapitando el Shinobi de Kiri, Naruto levanto su brazo izquierdo para recibir su arma, esta al estar en el brazo del rubio dejo de girar y se guardo en su sitio, Naruto respiraba con agitación esperando que ese fuera el fin de Zabuza, pero una vez más el cuerpo se convirtió en agua –Realmente impresionante, esas armas son de temer pero no eres rival para mi— susurro la voz de Zabuza detrás del rubio.

Naruto giro su cabeza para ver de nuevo otro ataque hacía el, se agacho lo mas rápido que pudo aunque la espada alcanzo a cortar su cabello, desapareciendo en el aire. La espada de Zabuza dio un giro completo clavándose en la tierra, el shinobi de Kiri de un movimiento rápido soltó su espada y se afirmo de ella con la mano izquierda para usarla de soporte para darle una patada al rubio. Naruto al recibir la patada, lo elevo en el aire lanzándolo lejos. Zabuza saco su espada de la tierra y se lanzo para terminar de una vez al rubio. Pero Naruto saco el Z-Buster y apunto como pudo a Zabusa, disparando tres veces.

Zabusa sin saber que era eso solo puso su espada como escudo para detener el ataque, las pequeñas descargar de energía estallaron al entrar en contacto con la espada, con cada choque el shinobi retrocedía un poco, Naruto cayo dentro del agua de cabeza aun con el Z-Buster en la mano, Zabuza estaba asombrado por el extraño ataque y de una mirada rápida a su arma noto que no tenía daño alguno, solo los rastros de las pequeñas explosiones. "No es un shinobi cualquiera. Debo tener mas cuidado" pensó Zabusa antes de entrar también en el agua.

Naruto trataba de moverse en el agua pero algo pasaba, le costaba mucho trabajo, además que la mascara no estaba administrándole el suficiente aire, sin otra opción salio a la superficie "¿Qué sucede? El agua esta muy pesada" pensó el rubio hasta sentir un movimiento detrás de el –Idiota— susurro Zabuza que estaba caminando sobre el agua y haciendo varios sellos los cuales fueron registrados por el visor de Naruto –Suirou no Jutsu— el agua se elevo y rodeo por completo a Naruto, dejándolo inmovilizado, tomando la forma de cómo una pelota pero hecha de agua –Debo felicitarte, estaba esperando usar esto para detener a Kakashi pero me has hecho usarla en ti. Considérate afortunado porque voy a terminar con ellos primero y después seguirás tu al final—dijo Zabuza el cual con su mano derecha tenía contacto con la prisión de agua, luego levanto su brazo izquierdo haciendo un sello –Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu— del agua empezaba a formarse un cuerpo humano hasta tomar la forma de Zabuza, el Mizu Bunshin se acerco al original y coloco su brazo en la prisión de agua, dejando que el original libre para atacar al equipo 7.

Kakashi se preparo para el ataque, Zabuza camino hasta llegar a tierra, preparando su espada para atacar "Debo salir de aquí y pronto, mi mascara no puede sacar aire de esta agua" pensó Naruto aun sosteniendo el Z-Buster "Se que usaba mi Chakra cuando usaba el Z-Saber y el Shield Boomerang y así pude hacer esos ataques, pero Ciel me advirtió que no debía usar mucho o podría suceder algo malo ¿Pero cómo sabré cuanta cantidad y en que momento debo usarla?" pensó Naruto viendo como Kakashi y el verdadero Zabuza peleaban entre si.

Kakashi atacaba con todo a Zabusa, en su mente estaba la prioridad de proteger a sus Genins y a Tazuna, pero también sabía que debía ayudar rápido al rubio de armadura roja antes de que se ahogara dentro de la prisión de agua, pero Zabusa era un oponente bastante fuerte. El Mizu Bunshin de Zabuza miraba la pelea, sin notar unos leves destellos verdes a su derecha, hasta que estos fueron más fuertes y de color amarillo. Cuando giro su cabeza pudo ver como Naruto apuntaba el Z-Buster directo a la cara del clon. Se escucho el sonido del gatillo al ser presionado y luego el gran destello de una gran bola de energía de color verde seguida de una explosión.

Todos prestaron atención al escuchar la explosión para ver que el lugar donde esta el Clon y el rubio se elevaba una gran nube de vapor seguida de unas pequeñas olas, Kakashi aprovecho la distracción del Shinobi de Kiri para atacar, pero Zabuza se dio cuenta y salto para atrás cayendo sobre el agua pero manteniéndose en la superficie. Kakashi de un salto cayó cerca de Zabusa.

El Kage Bunshin de Naruto empezó a mirar cerca de la orilla a que algo saliera, cuando vio la mano negra con blanco salió corriendo –¡¡¡Naruto!!! ¡¡¡¿¿¿a donde vas???!!!— grito Sakura al ver como aquel que creía que era Naruto sacaba al rubio de larga melena. El verdadero Naruto respiraba con agitación en un intento de llenar sus pulmones de aire, su casco mostraba algunas grietas, su brazo derecho el cual uso para sostener el Z-Buster, estaba muy dañado, mostrando la carne del brazo y algunas heridas. El lado izquierdo del cuerpo del rubio mostraba también daños pero no tan severos como el del brazo.

El Kage Bunshin ayudo a caminar al verdadero Naruto hasta llegar con sus compañeros, pero se detuvo cuando Sasuke había sacado un Kunai –¿Pero qué haces Teme?— pregunto el Clon –Ese tipo nos ataco, no me importa si no lo recuerdas pero no lo dejare con vida— susurro Sasuke –¡Acaso eres ciego o estúpido! ¡El evito que el primer ataque de ese sujeto nos llegara! ¡Nos defendió de el!— exclamo el Kage Bunshin –Para mi eso no me dice que el nos atacara ahora— dijo Sasuke –Sasuke-Kun, creo que Naruto tiene razón, la primera vez que nos vio pudo matarnos pero no lo hizo y ahora nos defendió, por lo menos démosle el beneficio de la duda— susurro Sakura. Sasuke gruño pero guardo el Kunai –Bien, pero si te mata no me culpes en el infierno— susurro el Uchiha.

Sakura saco de su mochila algunas vendas para ayudar en algo con las heridas del rubio de larga melena, hasta que vio como estas se cerraban al igual que la armadura, se quedo asombrada pero dejo de mirarlo cuando este miro fijamente un punto, todos pudieron ver como los dos Jounin empezaban una serie de sellos con gran rapidez, el visor de la armadura registraba cada movimiento de manos pero Naruto no prestaba atención a eso, sino a los dos Shinobis, notando que el agua se agitaba –¡¡Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!!— exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo al terminar los sellos. Del agua dos grandes cantidades de agua se elevaron tomando la forma de dragones. Las dos bestias hechas de agua chocaban entre ellas provocando grandes olas, unas de esta iban contra el equipo 7 y Tazuna.

Todos pusieron sus brazos frente a sus cuerpos, preparándose para el golpe. Naruto saco el Z-Saber, poniéndose frente al grupo. El Z-Saber hizo que el agua se separara logrando evitar el golpe contra los jóvenes y el viejo aunque Naruto trataba de mantenerse firme. Nadie noto como los dos Jounins luchaban entre si, Zabusa con su espada ejerciendo presión sobre Kakashi el cual con un Kunai trataba de detener el ataque de Zabuza.

Por unos momentos más estuvieron así hasta que ambos saltaron hacía atrás, Zabusa se movió para un lado y Kakashi al otro, imitando cada movimiento del Shinobi de Kiri, Zabuza con cada movimiento se enojaba más y dejaba de pensar con claridad, hasta que empezó a hacer otra serie de sellos. Naruto noto el extraño comportamiento del Shinobi y como este en un momento se detuvo y Kakashi seguía con los sellos "¿Cómo es que Kakashi-Sensei puede hacer eso?" se pregunto hasta que el Jounin de Konoha exclamo –¡¡Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu!!— el agua cerca de los pies de Kakashi empezó a girar hasta que varios pirales salieron hasta juntarse en uno formando un tornado de agua que iba directamente hacia Zabusa en vertical.

Zabusa desprevenido no pudo hacer nada y el Jutsu lo golpeo directamente, el gran tornado de agua siguió hacía adelante, arrancando del suelo árboles y formando un surco en el suelo, por unos momentos siguió igual hasta que se detuvo al chocar contra unos árboles y Zabusa por fin apareció, apoyado a un árbol, hasta que varios Kunais se clavaron en diferentes puntos de su cuerpo pero sin tocar alguna zona de un órgano vital. Kakashi estaba sobre la rama del mismo árbol donde Zabusa se apoyaba, sacando otro Kunai para terminar –¿Cómo es posible? ¿Acaso ese maldito ojo ve el futuro?— pregunto con odio el Shinobi de Kiri –Si, ahora vas a morir— dijo Kakashi, cuando algo paso.

Dos largas agujas se clavaron en el cuello de Zabusa, todos quedaron asombrados, Kakashi miro a donde vino el ataque y pudo ver en la rama de un árbol cercano a un joven de vestimenta ligera de color verde oscuro, llevaba una mascara blanca con líneas rojas, en su frente estaba marcado el símbolo de Kirigakure no Sato. Kakashi bajo de la rama para acercarse al cuerpo de Zabusa y verificar sus signos vitales "Esta muerto" pensó y miro fijamente al enmascarado –Muchas gracias. Estaba esperando el momento para poder matar a Zabusa— hablo, su voz no era la de un adulto pero tampoco la de un niño, sino de un joven –Un Hunter-nin— dijo Kakashi.

Naruto pestañeo confundido al no saber que era ese sujeto –¿Hunter-nin?— pregunto el Kage Bunshin –Eso deberías haberlo aprendido en la academia— dijo Sakura –Los Hunter-nin son los que asesinan a los ninjas exiliados, como Zabusa que por algun motivo traicionan a sus aldeas. De esa forma protegen los secretos de sus aldeas-- explico la peli rosa. El verdadero Naruto guardo el Z-Saber en su lugar y se acerco con calma un poco para mirar mejor al joven Hunter-Nin "El es un poco mayor que yo pero no tanto y mato con facilidad a ese tipo. Se aprovecho de que nosotros lo debilitamos lo suficiente para acabarlo" pensó el rubio.

El enmascarado levanto su brazo y una corriente de viento lo rodeo hasta desaparecer y reaparecer cerca del cuerpo de Zabusa, levantándolo con facilidad –Su batalla termina aquí. Debo llevarme el cadáver, es un cuerpo lleno de secretos. Si me disculpan— susurro haciendo un sello con su mano derecha para luego desaparecer con el cuerpo del shinobi.

Kakashi puso su Hitai-ate de nuevo sobre su ojo izquierdo cubriéndolo. Se acerco al rubio, este al darse cuenta ladeo su cabeza. Ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que Naruto se puso completamente enfrente del peli plateado para luego inclinarse en disculpa –¿Por qué nos ayudaste?— pregunto Kakashi con cautela. Naruto aun si enderezarse hablo –Es mi forma de pedir disculpas por nuestro primer encuentro, estaba confundido y no sabía donde estaba, solo me defendí. Por eso ahora hice esto para poder demostrarles que no busco su odio y furia. Entenderé si no me perdonan pero yo los ayudare en todo lo que pueda y a su aldea— susurro.

Kakashi miraba fijamente al rubio cuando se enderezo, tratando de ver a través de ese visor en su cara, aunque no los pudo ver, sus palabras, aun distorsionadas por la mascara de su rostro noto que eran genuinas –Agradecemos tu ayuda. Bien equipo, aun no hemos terminada la misión. Debemos llevar a Tazuna-San a su casa— dijo Kakashi. Tazuna se rio –Lo siento por todo muchachos ¡Cuando lleguemos a mi casa podremos descansar y comer!— dijo con entusiasmo –Venga, anímense y sigamos— dijo Kakashi empezando a caminar y los demás lo imitaron menos el rubio de larga melena. Hasta que Kakashi se detuvo y empezó a caer al suelo.

Naruto corrió para poder atrapar el cuerpo del Jounin antes de que tocara el suelo –Oye ¿Estas bien? Responde— exclamo Naruto sacudiendo ligeramente a Kakashi pero sin respuesta alguna.

**Capitulo 6 listo, no se creo que mas o menos me quedo este capitulo. Bien ahora explicando un poco de lo que paso. Las armas de Zero, cada una puede por así decirlo cargarse para poder hacer un ataque mas poderoso. El Búster tiene tres tipos de disparos, el primero es el normal que es una pequeña esfera de energía, el segundo nivel la esfera de energía es de mayor tamaño y de color diferente y en vez de ser una esfera es como ver pasar un cometa, la ultima forma es cuando el Búster esta cargado totalmente y la energía disparada es mas grande, casi del tamaño de la mitad de un cuerpo humano. El Z-Saber y el Shield Boomerang también puede ser cargados, el Z-Saber cargado al ser liberado la energía da un golpe vertical al suelo produciendo una gran explosión, en el caso del Shield es generar unas cuchillas que pueden cortar todo lo que esta en su camino. El Triple Rod también tiene esta capacidad pero eso es para otro capitulo.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

**Entrenamiento**

Habían llegando a Nami no Kuni sin otro enfrentamiento en el camino, para total alivio para el equipo 7, aunque en el camino se sentía la tensión en el aire por la compañía del extraño sujeto de larga melena rubia.

Naruto aun con la armadura activada llevo como pudo a Kakashi, al haber tenido el Sharingan tanto tiempo y usar dos Jutsus que requería de una gran cantidad de Chakra ahora le pasaba factura al cuerpo del Jounin. Kakashi abrió su ojo para mirar el techo de la habitación que le habían dando para descansar en la casa de Tazuna, recordando de nuevo a ese sujeto de nombre Zero. Tratando de analizar y descubrir quien podía ser.

Pero era un gran misterio y por muchas cosas, la extraña vestimenta, las singulares armas y su poder, pero lo que lo dejaba mas desconcertado era la velocidad que podía alcanzar y que solo había visto en una sola persona. Pero lo más notorio era el tamaño, si le quitaba las botas que lo hacían ver mas alto, tenía el tamaño de uno de sus Genins –¿Cómo se encuentra?— pregunto una mujer entrando en la habitación –Cansado, creo que tardare mínimo una semana para poder recuperarme— respondió Kakashi –Entonces es mejor que descanse todo lo posible— le dijo la mujer, que era la hija de Tazuna, su nombre era Tsunami.

La puerta corrediza se abrió de nuevo, Kakashi pudo ver a su equipo entrando junto con Tazuna –Hola Kakashi-Sensei— saludo Naruto –El Sharingan es impresionante pero somete al cuerpo a un gran esfuerzo, debe tener mas cuidado— dijo Sakura acercándose a la cama y sentándose –Pero podemos relajarnos un tiempo ya que venció a ese ninja tan fuerte— dijo Tazuna –Pero aun así ¿Me pregunto quienes eran el muchacho de la mascara y ese rubio?— se pregunto Sakura –Ese muchacho era un ANBU de Kirigakure no Sato. Llevaba la mascara de los enviados especiales— dijo Kakashi –¿Enviados Especiales?— pregunto Sakura –Son los encargados de eliminar los cuerpos de los ninjas que se revelan contra sus aldeas. El cuerpo de un ninja puede revelar mucha información, tal como sus Ninjutsus y el tipo de Chakra usado, medicinas usadas y otras cosas. Un ejemplo sería que yo me rebelara, si robaran mi cuerpo el secreto del Sharingan sería estudiado. En el peor de los casos todos mis Jutsus serían robados y el Sharingan también. En pocas palabras los Hunter-Nin asesinan y destruyen a los shinobis exiliados que se rebelaron contra sus aldeas para evitar que obtengan información a través de sus cuerpos, son especialistas en esta área— término de explicar Kakashi –¿Y ese sujeto?— pregunto Sakura –Sabemos que su nombra es Zero, que usa extrañas armas y sus ropas son algún tipo de armadura que se puede reparar sola al igual que sus heridas, talvez sea algún tipo kekkei genkai— dijo Sasuke.

Naruto miro al moreno –¿kekkei genkai?— pregunto haciendo que Sakura suspirara de fastidio –Naruto, el kekkei genkai son Jutsus que son únicas de un Clan al ser genéticas, Mi Sharingan es también un kekkei genkai, mas especifico es un Doujutsu del Clan Uchiha, los Jutsus de kekkei genkai son imposibles de copiar con el Sharingan o de aprender porque uno debe tener la sangre del Clan para poder realizar esos Jutsus— explico Kakashi al rubio –Entonces el tal Zero puede tener un kekkei genkai ¿Sus armas también podrían ser parte de eso?— pregunto mirando a cada uno de sus compañeros –Puede ser ya que nunca he visto algo semejante, también hay la posibilidad de que canalice su Chakra a través de las armas, algunos ninjas pueden hacer eso para que sus ataques sean mas letales. Pero hay algo que me preocupa— dijo Kakashi

Todos miraron atentamente el Jounin –¿Y qué le molesta Kakashi-Sensei?— pregunto Naruto –Que los Hunters-nin eliminan los cuerpos en el mismo lugar, pero ese muchacho se llevo el cuerpo de Zabuza, si hubiera muerto solo hubiera bastado con llevarse la cabeza. Además esta el problema con el arma que uso para matarlo— dijo con lentitud –Eran unas Senbon— dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta de lo que el Jounin trataba de decir –¿De qué están hablando?— pregunto Tazuna –Lo que quiero decir es que lo mas probablemente es que Zabuza siga con vida— dijo con seriedad dejando asombrado a todos los presentes –¿Pero como es posible?— pregunto Naruto –Kakashi-Sensei, usted confirmo que Zabuza estaba muerto— dijo Sakura –Es verdad, pero él simplemente estaba en un estado cercano a la muerte. Las armas usadas por ese Hunter-nin tienen un bajo índice de fatalidad a no ser que acierte a un punto vital. Las Senbon se usan mayormente en casos de curación mediante la acupuntura y similares— explico Kakashi.

Naruto frunció el ceño –Entonces ese Hunter-nin debe tener un gran conocimiento del cuerpo humano para poder usar eficazmente las Senbon y inducir el cuerpo en un estado cercano a la muerte— explico dejando asombrada a Sakura –Correcto Naruto, Los Hunter-nin son especialistas en el cuerpo humano así que para ellos es sumamente facil hacer eso y digo esto por dos puntos: 1 es que el se llevo el cuerpo de Zabuza, aun ser mas grande y pesado que él. 2 uso un arma de poca fatalidad. Estos dos puntos nos llevan a la conclusión de que el no vino a matarlo sino de ayudarlo— termino de hablar el Jounin –¿No estarás pensando demasiado en eso y eso es lo que te hace preocupar?— pregunto Tazuna –No. Si sientes algo extraño, debes estar preparado para lo peor antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Esta es una de las reglas de hierro de los shinobis— dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

Naruto frunció su ceño, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió en el enfrentamiento contra el Shinobi de Kiri, si aun seguía vivo el tendría que entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte y eso era en aprender a manejar todo el potencial que escondía la armadura –Pero Sensei ¿Qué vamos hacer?— pregunto la peli rosa –Los voy a entrenar para cuando aparezca Zabuza— dijo Kakashi –Espere un momento, aunque nos entrene, no estaremos al nivel de ese Shinobi, usted y su Sharingan le costo vencerlo y más con la ayuda de ese sujeto llamado Zero— protesto Sakura –Sakura, yo confió en ustedes, por favor confíen en mi— dijo Kakashi mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la Kunoichi.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y todo el mundo para ver entrar a un niño pequeño, llevaba puesto un pantalón de cuerpo completo de color verde y debajo de este se notaba una franela de un verde amarilloso, usaba un gorro de color gris con rayas azules cubriendo casi todo su cabello, dejando ver unos mechones negros, sus ojos mostraban una gran tristeza –Oh Inari ¿Donde habías estado?— pregunto Tazuna con alegría abriendo sus brazos –Bienvenido de vuelta abuelo— dijo el niño de nombre Inari corriendo para abrazar al viejo Tazuna –Inari, se mas educado y saluda a nuestros invitados. Estos Shinobis acompañaron a tu abuelo para que el regresara a salvo—regaño Tsunami al niño, este fijo sus vacíos ojos sobre los tres Genins –Mamá, morirán. Es imposible que una persona poder ganarle a Gatoh— ante estas palabras Naruto frunció el ceño –No digas eso si nos conoces bien, podemos vernos muy jóvenes pero somos Shinobis y nosotros detendremos a ese Gatoh— dijo con seguridad el rubio.

Inari miro directamente a los ojos azules del rubio –Personas como tu son los primeros en morir en pensar en falsas esperanzas de poder vencer a alguien como Gatoh— Naruto cerro sus ojos mientras su rostro se suavizaba –Prefiero morir con esperanza que vivir como tu sin ella, ya que una persona sin esperanza es solo un cuerpo vació y fácilmente manejable— dijo con tranquilidad el rubio.

Inari abrió sus ojos pero luego volvió a tener su misma expresión sin emoción para luego irse de allí, Naruto entreabrió sus ojos para ver como el niño se iba, hasta caer al suelo sosteniendo su cabeza la cual había sido golpeada por una Sakura totalmente enojada –¡¡Baka!! No seas grosero con ese niño y ahora ve y discúlpate— dijo enojada amenazándolo con su puño. El rubio se levanto y con paso rápido salio del lugar –Disculpen a mi nieto por favor— dijo Tazuna –No, discúlpennos por lo que dijo nuestro compañero— pidió Sakura pero el viejo negó con la cabeza –Sus palabras son verdaderas, pero tristemente así vivimos en este país, sin esperanza— susurro el viejo con suma tristeza.

Naruto caminaba por la casa para subir al segundo piso e ir a la habitación del niño, cuando por la ventana entro una figura de rojo con un largo cabello rubio –Ese golpe que te dio Sakura casi te hace desaparecer— susurro el verdadero Naruto, el Kage Bunshin sonrió –Si, tuvimos suerte de que eso no pasara, creo que lo mejor ahora es que desaparezca y vuelvas— susurro el Kage Bunshin para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo blanco. La armadura poco a poco desapareció y Naruto noto que la sensación de dolor era más débil que la última vez, pero también noto que su ropa le apretaba un poco y que su cabello parecía haber crecido un poco más. Pero ignoro eso al escuchar los sollozos de alguien, se asomo por una abertura al estar la puerta un poco abierta y pudo ver a Inari llorando –Papá— susurro entre lagrimas. Los ojos de Naruto mostraron la tristeza de escuchar los llantos y al pequeño llamando a su padre, lentamente se alejo de allí, sin notar que sabía todo lo que Tazuna les dijo al equipo 7 sobre Gatoh, de la situación de Nami no Kuni y de que ese niño se llamaba Inari.

La noche había llegado y en lo más profundo de un bosque, varios destellos verdes surcaban el aire junto con una larga cabellera rubia que parecía ser hecha de fuego. Naruto entrenaba con el Z-Saber para luego lanzar el arma al aire y sacar el Z-Buster y dar una serie rápida de disparos contra algunos árboles haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo. Sosteniendo el Z-Buster con la mano derecha levanto la izquierda y atrapo el Z-Saber para girarlo en su mano y desactivándolo para guardarlo en su sitio al igual que con el Buster.

Cuando estuvo totalmente derecho levanto su brazo derecho para activar el Triple Rod que salio de su escondite, al agarrarlo la vara se alargo tomando su tamaño normal, empezó a practicar con el dando varias estocadas en el aire y contra un gran árbol, después de un rato se detuvo respirando con agitación, con lentitud guardo el arma y se sentó en el suelo para poder descansar _–Me alegro que practiques con las armas de Zero— _dijo la voz de Ciel –Hola Ciel— saludo Naruto desactivando la mascara para poder respirar mejor _–Ya vi la información de la Reina Nanomáquina, me asombra lo que alguien con esas Senbon puede logra hacer. Por eso es bueno que te cuente sobre la aleación especial de la que te comente cuando peleaste contra ese shinobi—_ dijo con seriedad la Cyber Elf.

Naruto se acomodo mejor en el suelo para poder escuchar con mas calma la explicación de Ciel _–Como te dije antes, no se sabe porque motivos empezó una nueva guerra entre los Reploids y los humanos, el caso es que yo me volví neutral ya que estaba en mis investigaciones de la armadura de las Nanomáquinas, aunque yo ayudaba un poco a los Reploids al haber convivido con ellos tanto tiempo. Con el tiempo los Reploids tenían dificultades con los humanos y empezaron a experimentar con diferentes aleaciones, yo recibía algo de información para ayudar pero jamás me los daban completos al pensar que yo entregaría la información a mi especie. Pero con la poca información que me daban supe que esa aleación sería un metal casi indestructible incluso con el Z-Buster cargado a su máxima capacidad no le haría el más mínimo rasguño—_ explico Ciel.

El rostro de Naruto era serio pero en sus ojos un leve destello de preocupación aparecía _–Pero hay un 50 de posibilidad de que el Z-Saber pueda romper la espada_— dijo Ciel –Pero cuando lo ataque no le hice ni un rasguño— dijo Naruto _–Es verdad pero eran ataques normales, el ataque cuando cargues la energía en el Z-Saber puede que sea efectivo para romper la espada o por lo menos dejarla en un daño bastante considerable, pero no te confíes ya que no tengo los datos necesarios para verificar si puedes hacerlo—_ advirtió Ciel –Entiendo, bueno entonces seguiré entrenando para estar mas preparado— dijo Naruto sacando y activando el Z-Saber _–Solo no te esfuerces demasiado o podrás sobrecargar el Saber o la armadura— _advirtió Ciel antes de cerrar la comunicación.

Naruto siguió practicando con el Z-Saber hasta que vio un pequeño lago, recordando la pelea entra Kakashi y Zabuza sobre el agua "Por lo que pude ver ellos mandaban una constante cantidad de Chakra a sus pies y lograban mantenerse sobre el agua como si fuera caminar en una superficie solidad. Pero el agua es una sustancia liquida que cambia constantemente de forma, por eso debe ser el constante cambio del Chakra en los pies para no hundirse en el agua ¿Podré hacerlo?" se pregunto Naruto haciendo un sello con sus manos y mandado Chakra a la planta de sus pies, creyendo estar listo el rubio dio un paso al lago para luego hundirse como una piedra.

A la mañana siguiente, el equipo 7 estaba en un pequeño claro del bosque y frente a ellos Kakashi usando un par de muletas para caminar. El Jounin miro fijamente al rubio notando que estaba un poco más alto que el día de ayer y que su cabello también había crecido, antes estaba un por debajo de los hombros y ahora le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pero Naruto solo estaba usando una franela negra sin mangas que le quedaba algo apretada y resaltaba los músculos del cuerpo, Sakura estaba levemente sonrojada y daba miradas rápidas al cuerpo del rubio –¿Que paso con tu chaqueta Naruto?— pregunto Kakashi haciéndose el tonto –Eh pues vera Kakashi-Sensei. Ya no me queda y creo que los pantalones tampoco— dijo con pena el Genin colocando su mano derecha en su nuca.

Kakashi le inquietaba el rápido crecimiento y desarrollo en el cual estaba pasando el rubio, pero no notaba ninguna señal de que fuera obra del Kyuubi al no sentir el maligno Chakra del demonio zorro o ver un cambio extraño a parte del veloz crecimiento en Naruto –Bien, el entrenamiento será bastante duro pero les ayudara mucho en el futuro ya que podrán moldear adecuadamente el Chakra— explico Kakashi –Pero Kakashi-Sensei, ya nosotros sabemos usar el Chakra— dijo Naruto –Realmente no, no saben usarla correctamente. Sakura podrías explicarlo— pidió Kakashi.

Sakura se puso frente a Naruto cruzándose de brazos –Escucha bien Naruto que no lo repetiré dos veces: El chackra es la energía que necesita un ninja para llevar a cabo una técnica. El chakra es en pocas palabras, es la energía que se utiliza al hacer una técnica. Básicamente para llevar a cabo un ninjutsu o un genjutsu, es necesario mezclar el chakra, el cual no es más que la energía del cuerpo recogida por las células a lo largo del mismo y la del espíritu, que es conseguida gracias a la experiencia. Entonces mediante la correcta elaboración del sello la técnica puede ser activada. Una vez que el chakra ha sido activado, pueden realizarse varias técnicas y movimientos— explico Sakura –Bien Sakura, Iruka me dijo que eras la primera de la clase. Como dijo Sakura moldear el Chakra significa cuerpo, espíritu, extraer la energía de ambos y mezclarla en el interior del cuerpo. Lógicamente la cantidad de cada tipo de energía varía según el tipo de Jutsu que se desea usar. En simples palabras la mezcla cambia. Ustedes por ahora no saben moldear bien su Chakra y no importa cuanto puedan usar ahora, al no saberlo usar bien la proporción sus Jutsus pueden salir la mitad de eficientes o no poder ejecutarlos. El malgastar su Chakra solo provocara que se debiliten a la hora de estar peleando por mucho tiempo. Es por eso que los haré pasar por un entrenamiento para poder controlar y usar correctamente su Chakra para que no lo desperdicien— explico con seriedad el Jounin.

Cada uno de los Genins había guardado silencio, esperando que su Sensei finalmente dijera lo que harían –Van a escalar un árbol— dijo con tranquilidad. Un silenció se apodero del lugar y los tres Genins pestañearon confundidos –¿Escalar un árbol?— preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo –Si pero de una forma especial, lo harán sin sus manos –Eeh ¿Y cómo lo haremos?— pregunto la Kunoichi –Bien, miren— dijo Kakashi haciendo un sello para luego caminar lentamente con las muletas hasta un árbol. Colocando primero un pie en el tronco los tres jóvenes shinobis vieron con asombro como el Jounin con lentitud empezaba a caminar horizontalmente por el tronco del árbol como si estuviera caminando por el suelo hasta llegar a una rama y caminar cabeza hacía abajo –Bien, este es el ejercicio, la meta de esto es que aprendan a cumular la cantidad de Chakra en el lugar apropiado, este ejercicio es bastante difícil incluso para un shinobi bien entrenado. La cantidad de Chakra para hacer esto es muy delicada, además que la planta de los pies es la zona mas difícil para acumular el Chakra— explico Kakashi a sus asombrados Genins –En pocas palabras, si aprendemos a hacer esto correctamente podremos aprender cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu— dijo Sasuke.

Kakashi sonrió y se notaba por la forma que tomaba su ojo –Eso es correcto pero es una teoría, el segundo propósito de este ejercicio es mantener el Chakra moldeado, con el tiempo su cuerpo se adaptara y podrás hacerlo con facilidad, en batallas se moldea constantemente el Chakra y es mas complejo para uno, con esto podrán luchar sin distraerse al moldear su Chakra y no darle oportunidad al enemigo que los ataque desprevenidos— explico Kakashi para luego lanzar tres Kunais a los pies de sus Genins –Con esto harán una marca para determinar hasta donde pueden llegar, en cada intento deben tratar de superar la marca anterior. Como van a empezar deberán de correr para tomar algo de impulso para acostumbrarse— término de explicar Kakashi.

Naruto agarro el Kunai del suelo y miro a sus compañeros, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban haciendo el sello correspondiente y empezaron a correr hacía los árboles, Sasuke empezó a correr por el tronco hasta que en un momento su pie se hundió levemente en la corteza perdiendo el equilibrio pero antes de caer hizo una marca con el Kunai. Sakura en cambio había llegado al punto más alto de su árbol y se había sentando en una rama.

Kakashi veía todo aun colgado boca abajo, ya esperaba que Sasuke usara más Chakra de lo normal, lo de Sakura lo dejo algo asombrado pero se alegraba ya que podría usarlo de estimulante para sus otros dos Genins para que lograron su objetivo. Pero se quedo extrañado de ver que Naruto aun se mantenía quieto, cuando iba a hablar el rubio hizo el sello y empezó a caminar con tranquilidad hasta el árbol "No creo que piense que lo lograra así a la primera" pensó Kakashi pero sus pensamientos se congelaron al ver como Naruto con tranquilidad caminaba verticalmente por el tronco del árbol, dejando asombrados a sus compañeros.

Cuando llego a una rama empezó a caminar boca abajo, todo igual como lo había hecho Kakashi, cuando se detuvo mostró una gran sonrisa –Creo que tendré que cortarme el cabello— dijo en tono de broma.

**Ok este capitulo tardo mas de lo normal y seguro querrán mi cabeza porque no di nada interesante pero deben entender que tengo una vida, estudios y mi madre me usa de esclavo para pintar los muros de la casa XD (malditas vacaciones, las adoro y a la vez las odio porque tengo que hacer las tareas mas tediosas)**

**El próximo capitulo que espero que no tarde tanto será más interesante que este ya que veremos de nuevo a Zabuza y Haku tendrá una interesante batalla contra Zero y con algunas habilidades ya activadas. Hasta el Próximo capitulo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**La Tristeza de un País**

**Haku**

**El Shinobi del Hielo **

Naruto bostezo aburrido, estaba sentado en el suelo del puente en construcción mirando como Tazuna trabaja junto con sus obreros –¿No deberías estar haciendo algo?— pregunto el viejo con una sonrisa al rubio –Estoy cansado, no es fácil hacer tantos días seguidos mis Kage Bunshin— respondió el adormilado Naruto. Por todas partes, ya sea ayudando o vigilando habían Kage Bunshin del Genin repartidos por el puente.

El viejo sonreía de solo ver al joven rubio tirado en el suelo, el primer día habían venido el y su compañera, pero la joven Kunoichi parecía molesta con el rubio y ese día se retraso mucho la construcción, así que solo se llevo a Naruto y con asombro miro una vez más a los Kage Bunshin y como estos empezaron a ayudar. En esos simples tres días la construcción del puente había progresado a una buena velocidad.

Naruto después de dar otro bostezo se fijo que uno de los obreros se acercaba a Tazuna "otro más que se va" pensó con seriedad el rubio y su ceño se frunció al ver que estaba en lo correcto al escuchar parte de la conversación entre los dos adultos. Tazuna empezó a alejarse –Vamos Naruto, es hora de almorzar— dijo el viejo, el Genin se levantándose para seguirlo, volteando levemente su cabeza para mirar al hombre que hablo con Tazuna, su rostro agachado mirando el suelo, con un aura de tristeza y vació "Como todos los habitantes de aquí" pensó de nuevo el rubio con tristeza.

El día avanzo con rapidez y el atardecer adornaba el cielo, en el bosque Sasuke respiraba agitadamente, su mirada llena de frustración y odio, el recuerdo de su compañero caminar tranquilamente por el árbol como si ya lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces "No puedo dejar que el me supere, debo ser más fuerte, debo tener más poder para poder vengarme. Soy un Uchiha, mi clan es el mas fuerte y yo debo serlo" pensó con odio, lanzándose una vez más a correr para alcanzar su meta, superar a Naruto.

Tazuna y Naruto caminaban por la ciudad, era la primera vez que el rubio iba a esa parte ya que siempre iban de la casa del constructor y al atardecer regresaban a la casa, pero hoy era diferente, los ojos azules miraban disimuladamente el alrededor. Las calles llenas de gente en el suelo incluidos niños, algunos cargando carteles en el cuello que decían que aceptaban cualquier trabajo –¿A donde vamos?— pregunto el rubio a Tazuna –Tengo que comprar algunos ingredientes para la cena de esta noche— respondió el viejo entrando en una tienda seguido de Naruto.

Naruto miro asombrado lo poco que había, ni siquiera había suficiente para una familia, después de comprar lo necesario salieron de allí hacía la casa de Tazuna, el rubio estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, que no noto hasta que alguien detrás de el lo jalo levemente por el pantalón. Al voltearse se encontró con la mirada de una pequeña niña –¿Me da algo?— pregunto levantado sus manos y sonriendo.

Naruto por un segundo la contemplo, su rostro manchado de tierra y sus viejas y algo rotas ropas, incluso le quedaba algo grandes, un sentimiento de dolor invadió su cuerpo pero era mas fuerte en su alma, busco entre sus bolsillos y saco todos los dulces que tenía y que se había traído, los deposito todo en las pequeñas manos de la niña la cual tuvo que juntarlas para que ninguno se le cayera –Gracias— dijo con un leve brillo de felicidad en sus ojos para luego irse.

El rubio la contemplo irse hasta perderse entre la poca gente que caminaba, sus ojos brillaban por las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos, Tazuna se acerco a el –Ha sido así desde que Gatoh llego, todos los adultos han perdido la esperanza. Por eso es que necesitamos ese puente ahora, será un símbolo de valentía, para que los hombres pierdan el miedo y recobran el deseo de valerse por si mismos— dijo Tazuna, Naruto se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y miro fijamente al viejo hombre –Si solo…Si solamente termináramos ese puente…La ciudad volvería a ser como antes. La gente volvería a ser como antes— dijo con fuerza.

Naruto levanto el rostro mirando el atardecer, apretando sus puños "Y así será viejo, te lo juro" pensó don determinación, sin notar que su cabello levemente tomo su forma cuando usaba la armadura.

Un destello verde aparecía y desaparecía con gran velocidad, Naruto practicaba con el Recoil Rod para luego unirlos rápidamente en el Triple Rod y volverlo en el Chain Rod, hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Respiraba agitadamente, desactivo la mascara dejando que su rostro húmedo por el sudor sintiera el frío aire de la noche _–Naruto, si sigues así no podrás levantarte en unos días—_ le advirtió Ciel –Debo…entrenar…debo liberar a este país de Gatoh— dijo Naruto respirando grandes bocados de aire _–Pero no podrás si estas desmayado por el cansancio. Mejor ve a descansar Naruto—_ dijo Ciel con amabilidad –De acuerdo. Hasta pronto Ciel— se despidió Naruto desactivando la armadura y regresando al hogar de Tazuna.

Ciel flotaba sobre el tablero de la computadora, mirando la pantalla con la imagen de Naruto con la armadura, alrededor de el estaban las diferentes armas junto con varias graficas _–Todas las armas están al 100 y la armadura ha alcanzado un 70 de su máximo potencial. No esperaba que Naruto lograra en tan poco tiempo llegar a este punto—_ susurro la Cyber Elf, una extraña sonrisa cruzo sus labios _–Realmente era el indicado para llevarla. Es solo cuestión de tiempo, talvez 2 o 3 años más y estará listo—_ susurro para luego irse a una capsula para poder descansar y recuperar energía.

El sol hacía su acto de presencia, atrayendo los colores del amanecer y alejando el oscuro manto de la noche con sus estrellas. Una persona joven recogía algunas hierbas en el bosque, llevaba puesto un simple kimono de tonos rosa muy claro con espirales negras, su cabello negro algo largo lo tenía suelto llegando a cubrir la mitad de su espalda. Ladeo su cabeza para sonreírle a un pequeño pájaro que se poso en su hombro, hasta que este voló para posarse sobre el cuerpo de alguien.

Esa persona siguió a la pequeña ave y se fijo en el cuerpo, notando quien era. Su larga melena rubia moviéndose como el fuego, sus extrañas ropas y el casco con el cristal en su frente. El tal Zero que se enfrento contra Zabuza. Se levanto con cuidado, sin saber si dormía o estaba inconciente, con cada paso podía notar mejor el cuerpo y que este estaba cubierto por varias gotas de agua, sabía que había un pequeño lago cerca de aquí pero la pregunta era porque estaba el mojado.

Se agacho al estar cerca de el, notando la leve respiración de alguien quien duerme, lentamente llevo su mano al cuerpo, para ponerla en el hombro y agitarlo levemente –Despierta, no es bueno dormir al aire libre. Te vas a enfermar— susurro, su voz era tranquila y suave pero lo suficiente fuerte para que el se despertara.

Naruto lentamente abrió sus ojos, por el visor pudo ver el rostro de una joven mujer que lo movía levemente, con lentitud se levanto para mirar fijamente el rostro de esa persona –¿Me quede dormido? Gracias por despertarme— agradeció con su voz distorsionada. Ella sonrió –¿Qué hace usted aquí?— pregunto –Recolecto hierbas medicinales para alguien— respondió.

Entre los dos recogían diversas plantas, las cuales Naruto tuvo que preguntarle varias veces cuales eran las correctas, después de un rato se sentaron quedando frente a frente –¿Y qué hacía usted aquí en medio del bosque?— pregunto –Entrenaba para hacerme más fuerte— respondió Naruto –Pero usted se ve muy fuerte ya ¿Acaso es un shinobi?— pregunto de nuevo la joven –Quiero ser más fuerte para poder liberar a toda esta gente de su tristeza— respondió con calma el rubio –¿Pero conoce a alguien de aquí para hacer eso?— pregunto de nuevo –No pero no me importa, yo se bien que es la tristeza, el miedo de morir al día siguiente y no tener esperanza de una mañana. Es un dolor intenso más allá de lo imaginable. No deseo que nadie sienta eso sea un adulto o niño. Nadie merece vivir así— susurro Naruto.

La joven se levanto y agarro su canasta llena de hiervas –Usted es alguien fuerte, aquel que desea proteger a alguien con su corazón siempre es fuerte— susurro para luego darse la vuelta e irse, pero por un momento se detuvo ganándose la atención del rubio –Por cierto…soy hombre— dijo sin voltearse y seguir su camino.

Un silenció se apodero del lugar y una fría brisa recorrió la espalda de Naruto aunque nunca hubo viento "Imposible…se veía mejor que Sakura" pensó el rubio ante el borde un ataque nervioso. Después de unos minutos se levanto y camino hasta un lago, haciendo un sello dio un paso al frente, luego otro y algunos más, por fin lo había conseguido, por fin ya podía caminar por el agua –Zabuza…estoy listo— dijo levantando su rostro al cielo, por un momento una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo, una nostalgia ante algo, como si le faltara la compañía de alguien.

El día avanzo con calma y lentitud, Kakashi usando una muleta caminaba junto con Sakura hacía donde entrenaba Sasuke –Sakura— la joven volteo su rostro ante el llamado de su Sensei –¿Si Kakashi-Sensei?— pregunto la Kunoichi de pelo rosa –¿Has notado algo extraño en Naruto en estos días?— pregunto Kakashi. Sakura pestañeo por la pregunta de su Sensei y empezó a analizar, en un sentido era verdad, su compañero de equipo había crecido mucho en poco tiempo, superándolos en tamaño, incluso sus músculos se habían fortalecido en un tiempo demasiado corto para un ser humano normal. Pero su mentalidad aunque mostraba en pocas ocasiones inteligencia seguía siendo igual –No, talvez su cuerpo se desarrollo más rápido pero hay personas que sufren eso en un tiempo demasiado corto por su metabolismo. Yo lo veo igual— respondió Sakura.

Kakashi solo asintió pero esperaba que su Genin notara lo que el estaba notando, los cambios de Naruto eran demasiado visibles pero su personalidad seguía igual, talvez por eso sus compañeros no notaban el cambió pero el si. Su mente sospechaba que Naruto y el tal Zero eran la misma persona, pero las diferencias rompían con sus dudas, las grandes habilidades de Zero, su fuerza y velocidad. El extraño cabello que era más largo que el de su rubio Genin. Pero estaba también algo que afirmaba su sospecha, el poder regenerativo.

El había visto algunas veces a Naruto cuando era niño en el hospital, de cómo grandes heridas y golpes se cerraban y curaban a una velocidad más rápida que la de un ser humano normal. La descripción que le dio Sakura era igual a la que el vio por primera vez en el rubio hace años "Solo debo confírmalo pero ¿Cómo?" se pregunto mentalmente el Shinobi hasta que por fin llegaron, Sasuke estaba en lo mas alto del su árbol, con el Kunai clavado en el tronco.

Sakura grito de felicidad al ver que por fin la persona que tanto amaba había logrado alcanzar su objetivo, pero la imagen de Naruto llego a su mente y su sonrojo leve había aumentado, aunque mentalmente se negaba a aceptarlo, una pequeña parte de ella no podía negar que el rubio tonto y gritón se había convertido en alguien muy apuesto.

Sasuke respiraba algo agitado pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, finalmente lo había conseguido, había logrado llegar y ya estaba casi al mismo nivel que Naruto, ahora solo le faltaba entrenar más y superarlo. Allí un horrible pensamiento llego a su mente, el Uchiha Sasuke había admitido que Uzumaki Naruto, el peor Genin de su generación era mejor que el

_El sonido de explosiones, de gritos y de la sangre sonaban en sus oídos pero sin ver nada. Solo el infinito espacio de la oscuridad, de un momento a otro un gran resplandor lo cegó solo para encontrarse flotando en un líquido, alguien se había pegado en un cristal, golpeando. Sabía que le hablaba pero no podía escucharlo o eso creía hasta hablar, pero no era su voz sino la de alguien más –Estuve pensando constantemente…Por quien…para que…debemos los Reploids matarnos unos a otros. Incluso en esta situación…tu seguiste creyendo en los humanos…Yo confió en ti como mi amigo. Así que…las palabras humanas en las que creíste…yo quiere creer— la persona frente a el lloraba cuando una voz mecánica sonó por todas partes en una cuenta regresiva –¡¡Alto!! ¡¡Detengan el Sellado ahora!!— grito desesperado –Esta bien X…Ya esta…casi…— susurro sin terminar de hablar al cerrar sus ojos y la cuenta regresiva llegar a 0._

Allí Naruto despertó extrañado, no sabía de donde había salido ese sueño, pero claramente estaba relacionado con el pasado de Zero, ya que la persona que vio en ese sueño usaba un casco azul con una gema roja, era X. El primer Reploid pero la pregunta era porque tuvo ese sueño –¿No puedes dormir Naruto?— pregunto Kakashi.

Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi compartían la misma habitación y el Jounin estaba a la izquierda del rubio –Solo tuve un sueño, nada más Kakashi-Sensei— susurro Naruto para no despertar a su compañero –Debes dormir bien, mañana iremos al puente todos para ayudar a Tazuna-San y para protegerlo— susurro Kakashi para luego acomodarse y seguir durmiendo. Naruto trato de hacer lo mismo pero las imágenes de ese sueño rondaban por su mente al igual que las palabras de Zero "Zero y X debieron ser grandes amigos para que Zero tomara como suyo también, los sueños de X…espero yo tener algún día, una amistad tan fuerte como la de ellos" pensó para luego cerrar sus ojos, sin saber que las horas pasaron mientras divagaba en su mente.

El amanecer llego y con el la partida del equipo 7 con Tazuna –¿No llevaran a Naruto-Kun?— pregunto Tsunami –El no pudo dormir bien anoche, por eso lo deje durmiendo. Ya nos alcanzara más tarde— dijo Kakashi avanzando con el resto, sin saber el peligro que pronto se verán envueltos.

Naruto empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente, giro su cabeza para mirar por la ventana –Ya es de día. Me dejaron aquí— susurro para luego levantarse, aun sin haberse despertado por completo busco sus pantalones y al encontrarlos trato de ponérselos sin resultado alguno –¿Qué demonios? No puede ser que haya crecido otra vez— dijo enojada jalando del pantalón para subírselo, pero solo consiguió romper la tela –Demonios, no puedo salir en boxer…no creo tener otra opción— susurro cerrando sus ojos.

Lentamente por su cuerpo la armadura de color rojo y negro empezó a salir de su piel, cubriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta escuchar el grito de Tsunami. La hija de Tazuna estaba en el suelo asustada, dos sujetos con Katanas estaban frente a ella –¡Mamá!— grito Inari bajando pero se quedo quieto al ver a los dos hombres extraños –¡¡Inari!! ¡¡Corre!!— grito Tsunami –¿También lo llevaremos?— pregunto uno de los sujetos –No, solo necesitamos un Rehén— respondió el otro –Entonces puedo divertirme un poco— susurro el primer sujeto desenvainando un poco su katana –Váyanse ahora si aprecian sus vidas— susurro una gélida voz.

Las pisadas de alguien bajando la escalera se hacían cada vez más fuerte, Inari que estaba mas cerca de la puerta fijo sus ojos en ella y pudo verlo, el cabello rubio de fuego, las ropas rojas y negras y el casco con cuernos. Uzumaki Naruto había aparecido con su armadura –¿Y este quien es?— pregunto el sujeto –No lo se pero se cree un héroe, ni siquiera trae un arma—dijo el otro con una sonrisa también preparando su Katana. Con lentitud Naruto acerco cu brazo derecho a su pierna izquierda. Los dos sujetos se lanzaron con gran velocidad contra el rubio.

Un destello verde fue todo lo que se vio y el siguiente instante los dos hombres estaban dándole la espalda a Naruto, el Genin no se había movido mucho, solo que en su mano derecha sostenía algo blanco. Los dos sujetos sonreían pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando sus katanas se dividieron en varios trozos de metal, para caer al suelo.

Los dos voltearon sus rostros solo para ver que el rubio ya estaba sobre ellos para golpearlos, en cuestión de segundos los dos estaban llenos de golpes en el rostro, inconscientes y atados –¿Están bien?— pregunto Naruto –Si, estamos bien Naruto-Kun— susurro aliviada Tsunami. Inari estaba con los ojos abiertos asombrado –Estos dos deben trabajar para Gatoh, es lo único que se me ocurre, debo ir rápido con Kakashi-Sensei y los demás para ayudar. Algo me dice que ellos están en peligro— dijo con seriedad Naruto para luego hacer un sello –Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— una nube de humo apareció y al disiparse estaba otro Naruto con la armadura –Este Kage Bunshin se quedara con ustedes para cuidarlos, yo debo irme ahora— dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer dejando un destello rojo a su paso.

El rubio iba lo mas rápido que podía, pero dudaba que aun con la gran velocidad del Dash llegara a tiempo –No tengo de otra, tendré que usarlo— dijo arrugando el rostro, se detuvo en un pequeño claro del bosque, la mascara cubrió su rostro y por el visor paso varias imágenes hasta dar con una del puente, una luz blanca rodeo todo el cuerpo de Naruto para luego desaparecer.

Los pensamientos de Naruto no estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad, justo en el puente una densa niebla cubría el lugar, y dos personas luchaban en fuerza, tratando de que el otro cediera, Sasuke sonreía pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que el ANBU falso levantaba su otra mano y empezaba hacer varios sellos con ella –Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou— el agua alrededor de los dos se elevo para luego congelarse y tomar la forma de alargadas y filosas agujas.

Las mortales armas de hielo se lanzaron sobre los dos pero el enmascarado salto alejándose del ataque saltando para atrás, levanto su rostro para ver que el joven Genin estaba en el aire, tuvo que saltar de nuevo para esquivar tres ataques de Shuriken por parte del Uchiha hasta que este apareció detrás de el –Muy lento— susurro para atacar con un Kunai con su mano izquierda, el enmascarado detuvo el ataque, pero noto a tiempo que el moreno sostenía con su mano derecha otro Kunai el cual se lo lanzo a la cara.

Tuvo que agacharse para esquivarlo pero no contó que el moreno ya tenía todo previsto y le dio una fuerte patada que lo mando hasta los pies de Zabuza –Supero la velocidad de Haku— dijo asombrado Zabuza. Kakashi sonrió –No creas que por solo ser un equipo conformado por jóvenes genins, no te daremos pelea, Sasuke es el novato Nº 1 de su generación, Sakura es la más lista de su clase y nuestro factor sorpresa, Naruto el ninja Nº1 en sorprender a la gente— dijo con orgullo.

Zabuza empezó a reír –Haku ¿Entiendes que serás derrotado si sigues actuando así?— pregunto con tranquilidad el Shinobi de Kiri –Si— respondió Haku levantándose mientras una aura fría salía de su cuerpo. Sasuke se puso en una pose de defensa esperando cualquier ataque del joven enmascarado. Haku junto las manos haciendo un sello, del suelo detrás del Uchiha el agua se congelaba y se elevaba formando algo – Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou— dijo Haku, en segundos varios espejos formados por el hielo rodearon a Sasuke desde todas las direcciones.

Kakashi al ver todo trato de lanzarse para ayudar a su Genin, cuando ocurrió, del cielo un resplandor blanco descendió con gran velocidad al suelo, destruyendo el cristal de arriba de esa extraña prisión de espejos, Sasuke cerro sus ojos por reflejo pero al abrirlos, frente a el dándole la espalda con su arma en mano, estaba Zero –Creo que…caí en un mal lugar— susurro Zero al ver los espejos y como Haku se adentraba en uno, y todos los espejos mostraban la imagen del Shinobi y el espejo destruido se reparaba.

**Bien, hoy no hay nada que comentar sobre las habilidades de Zero pero si del sueño de Naruto, este segmento que es como piensan o lo que no lo hicieron y lo leen aquí ahora es una conversación entre Zero y X, para ser más especifico es el momento antes de que Zero fuera sellado después del derrotar el máximo Reploid junto con X, Omega.**

**Y como siempre yo sigo con mi manía de cortar todo en el punto mas interesante, este episodio tardo por la misma razón de la vez anterior y porque estoy tratando de pasarme de nuevo los X4 al X6 (tengo demasiado tiempo sin jugarlos y mis dedos están desacostumbrados a los botones del play) para darles la mayor y certera información de los ataques de Zero (X4 listo voy por el X5)**

**Hasta entonces, tendrán que soportar XD**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9**

**La realidad del Shinobi**

**El camino que yo tomare**

Naruto estaba nervioso, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, solo el hecho de que estaba atrapado en una especie de prisión hecha de espejos de hielo y el shinobi de la mascara se adentraba en uno, haciendo que los demás espejos lo mostraran como si fuera un reflejo.

Naruto desactivo el Z-Saber, guardándolo en su lugar de la pierna izquierda. El rombo de su brazo derecho se abrió expulsando el Triple Rod –Pégate todo lo que puedas a mi— dijo con seriedad el rubio. Sasuke aun con desconfianza hizo caso al rubio y se pego a el espalda contra espalda "Si es lo que creo que pasara, espero tener la suficiente velocidad para usar el Chain Rod como quiero" pensó con preocupación Naruto.

Haku saco un Senbon y a una velocidad inhumana lo lanzo, Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de activar el Chain Rod para detener el arma pero no dejo de mover la cadena de energía cuando otra aguja fue lanzada hacía su lado derecho. De todas las direcciones las Senbon eran lanzadas, Naruto trataba de detener todas pero algunas rozaban su armadura por otro lado Sasuke con un Kunai detenía las que llegaban hacía el y podían atravesar la defensa improvisada por el rubio.

De un momento a otro el ataque se detuvo dejando a Naruto tratando de recuperar el aire "Esto no es bueno, mi armadura me protege y apenas hay algunos raspones que se repararan en segundos. Pero Sasuke no tiene nada que lo proteja. Si por lo menos Sakura o Kakashi-Sensei atacaran por fuera para hacer que este sujeto se distrajera, pudiéramos atacar para salir de esta situación" pero por desgracia Kakashi no podía interferir ni Sakura tampoco por culpa de Zabuza.

Un pensamiento rápido cruzo la mente del rubio –Oye, tú sabes Ninjutsus Katon, tratemos de ejecutar uno para poder derretir los espejos y tener una posibilidad de escape— dijo el rubio en susurros, Sasuke asintió levemente y en perfecta coordinación los dos hicieron los sellos de mano –Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu— los dos jutsus de fuego dieron contra los espejos pero apenas hicieron que leves gotas cayeran al suelo del puente. Los espejos de hielo seguían intactos –No podrán fundirlos con semejante poder de fuego— dijo Haku sacando varias Senbon, los reflejos lo imitaron y un gran resplandor fue lo único que vieron los dos antes de caer al suelo por el ataque del Shinobi de Kiri "Es muy rápido, mas que yo" pensó asombrado Naruto sacando las Senbon que se habían clavado en su cuerpo.

Sasuke se levanto con dificultad, el último ataque lo había dejado bastante lastimado pero noto que ninguna había dado en un punto vital importante –Este Ninjutsu es una técnica de trasladación en la que solo yo soy reflejado en los espejos. Si lo miras desde el punto de mi velocidad, es como si ustedes estuvieran completamente quietos— explico Haku "Ahora entiendo, el se esconde en los espejos y con su velocidad hace creer que hay varios, como si usara algo similar a mi Kage Bunshin" pensó Naruto levantándose –No importa que Jutsu uses, no importa cuantas veces me ataques y yo caiga. Seguiré levantándome— dijo el rubio mientras el Chakra del rubio iba de su brazo transformándose en energía y acumulándose en el arma –¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues luchando aun sabiendo que puedes morir?— pregunto Haku –Tengo un sueño— susurro haciendo que Haku prestara mas atención –Pero si no puedo ayudar a esta gente ¿Cómo podría cumplir ese sueño? Es por eso que sigo en pie, aun cuando la situación este en mi contra. No retrocederé, ante nadie ni a mi palabra ¡¡Ese es y será por siempre mi camino!!— grito liberando de golpe la energía.

El Chain Rod brillo por unos segundos antes de volver a ser de nuevo el Triple Rod, pero en vez de la cuchilla de energía normal del arma, de ambos extremos del arma por los costados salieron dos largas y mortales hojas de energía curvadas, tomando la forma de un Guadaña de doble hoja.

De un rápido movimiento la mortífera arma choco contra el espejo pero para el asombro de Naruto no pudo destruir el hielo. Aprovechando el asombro del rubio Haku lo ataco lanzando varias Senbon al pecho de Naruto. El arma se clavo en la armadura con fuerza llegando a tocar la piel del rubio, Naruto solto el Triple Rod y cayo al suelo y el arma se apago, volviendo a tomar el tamaño de una pequeña vara –Un sueño…— susurro Haku, Naruto con esfuerzo se levanto –Yo no me siento identificado con la vida del Shinobi. Si es posible, no quiero matarlos ni quiero que me maten a mí. Pero si deciden pelear entonces matare mi alma con una espada y me convertiré en Shinobi— Naruto se saco los Senbon haciendo que delgadas líneas de sangre se deslizaran por su pecho –Este puente, es el camino de los sueños y esperanzas de la gente de este país. Yo luchare por mis sueños como ustedes lucharan por los suyos. Por eso, no me guarden ningún odio porque quiero proteger a una persona muy especial para mí— con cada palabra de Haku, el rubio se levantaba lentamente, acercando su mano derecha a su cintura –Trabajar para esa persona, luchar por esa personas, hacer realidad los sueños de esa persona. Ese es mi sueño y si para lograrlo debo destruir mi alma, volverme en un shinobi y matarlos ¡Lo haré!— exclamo sacando otra Senbon.

Naruto había sacado el Z-Saber levantándolo para poner frente a el con el brazo totalmente extendido –Te entiendo, más de lo que crees— susurro Naruto pero algo extraño pasaba "Su voz, algo en ella ha cambiado" pensó el Uchiha. Por la mente del rubio la imagen de una persona de armadura azul, de inocente sonrisa y ojos de color jade paso velozmente –Sus sueños e ideales se volvieron los míos ya que el era mi amigo, las hermosas palabras que el creían tan fervientemente en su corazón, yo quise creer también en ellas. Por eso di mi vida para que se hicieran realidad, dejándolo solo. Luchando incontables batallas para alcanzar su sueño pero los humanos corrompieron su sueño, el mundo que el quiso construir se desmorono ante el sacrificio de vidas inocentes para complacer las de otros— El Chakra de Naruto poco a poco crecía envolviéndolo –Aunque el ya no esta, sus sueños siguen viviendo en mi, cumpliré mis sueños para poder cumplir los suyos. Por eso…¡¡No puedo morir aquí!!— exclamo con fuerza.

Dentro del cuerpo de Naruto algo pasaba, una fuerte corriente de energía se desplazaba por cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta que apareció en el visor pero que Naruto no le presto atención, las palabras FIRE CHIP. El Z-Saber se activo pero de forma diferente, ya no estaba la usual hoja de energía verde, en su lugar una de color rojo como el fuego resplandecía mientras leves llamas de fuego escapaban de la hoja. Con la increíble velocidad de la armadura se lanzo contra los espejos una vez más, un fugas recuerdo de una batalla jamás vivida paso por su mente, un gigantesco reploid con forma de morsa, algunas partes de su cuerpo eran de hielo pero lo que mas se grabo en la mente del rubio fue el fuego y una palabra –¡¡Ryuenjin!!— grito saltado hacía arriba con la espada haciendo un ataque vertical.

La espada atravesó los espejos en su camino dividiéndolos por la mitad y con el fuego de la hoja se derretían en segundos. Haku apenas pudo salir del espejo donde estaba, quedando asombrado por el extraño Jutsu del rubio. Sasuke estaba en el mismo estado pero había podido ver el movimiento de ambos –¡¡Qué esperas!! ¡¡Corre!!— grito Naruto volteando su cabeza mirando el Uchiha pero notando algo en sus ojos "Ese es…el Sharingan" pero olvido eso al escuchar el grito de alguien –¡Sakura-Chan!— exclamo asustado el rubio al reconocer el grito dejando impactado a Sasuke "Imposible…No puede ser" pensó en un estado de Shock al escuchar el nombre de su compañera y mas de cómo lo dijo el rubio, sin poder notar el ataque de Haku.

Ante los ojos de Naruto pudo ver el terrible ataque del Shinobi de Kiri, como los Senbon se clavaban por el cuerpo de Sasuke para después caer al suelo. El rubio no lo podía creer, con paso lento se acerco al cuerpo del Uchiha, los espejos destruidos volvían a aparecer, Haku salio de uno de sus espejos estando en frente del rubio –¿Es la primera vez que ves morir a un amigo? Ese es el camino de un Shinoni— susurro para entrar de nuevo en el espejo.

El largo cabello se agitaba lentamente pero de poco a poco empezaba a agitarse con mayor velocidad y violencia –Maldito— susurro Naruto, alrededor del rubio un circulo de vapor se formaba y cada segundo que pasaba se extendía mas cubriéndolo todo hasta desaparecer por la fuerza de un inmenso Chakra de color rojo que giraba alrededor de Naruto, el visor de la mascara se destruyo mostrando un par de ojos rojos de pupilas alargadas como de un felino –Te matare— susurro el rubio mirando directamente a Haku.

El Shinobi de Kiri "¿Pero qué es esto? El Chakra esta tomando forma. Puedo sentir una gran sed de sangre y muerte ¿Quién demonios es este sujeto?" pensó aterrado. Las manos del rubio se volvieron en garras, los cuernos de su casco se alargaron más y de su mascara a la altura de su boca se partió tomando la forma de un gran boca en zigzag.

A kilómetros de allí, la computadora del laboratorio subterráneo mostraban diferentes graficas, Ciel miraba cada una mientras la teclas del computador se movían a gran rapidez _–¿Pero que esta sucediendo? Las graficas de energía se están saliendo de la escala pero…Las Nanomáquinas parecen estar adaptándose a esta energía en vez de explotar por la sobrecarga ¿Qué eres realmente tu Naruto?—_ se pregunto asombrada la Cyber Elf.

En segundo Naruto se lanzo contra Haku, este salio del espejo para entrar en otro de arriba, el rubio al verlo dio un salto vertical para luego desplazarse horizontalmente hacía el espejo "¿Pero cómo puede moverse así?" se pregunto Haku mientras Naruto daba un ataque con el Z-Saber dividiendo el espejo en dos. De uno de los pedazos salio Haku con Senbon en ambas manos las cual las lanzo con fuerza. Naruto puso el Z-Saber frente a el y empezó a girar hacía adelante, parecía una sierra de color rojo destrozando las delgadas armas al menor contacto con la hoja del Saber.

Haku cayó al suelo, tratando de llegar otro de los espejos pero no pudo al ser atrapado por el rubio el cual lo sostenía con fuerza por su muñeca, Haku volteo su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos rojos, sin notar como el puño de la mano libre de Naruto se conectaba directo en su cara. El sonido del golpe se escucho por todas partes y el del cristal rompiéndose.

El Shinobi de Kiri salio disparado por la fuerza del golpe chocando contra uno de sus espejos y atravesándolo, ocasionando que se rompieran en varios fragmentos, el cuerpo choco al suelo pero eso no detuvo su camino hasta rodar por unos cuantos segundos para caer boca arriba. Los espejos que aun quedaban intactos empezaron a desquebrajarse para caer en pedazos de hielo al suelo. Con un grito de ira Naruto se lanzo para terminar con Haku, este apenas acaba de levantarse cuando su mascara se agrietaba y empezaba a caer pedazo por pedazo "Zabuza-San…Yo no puedo…vencerlo. Zabuza-San…Yo…" eran los pensamientos de Haku cuando su mascara cayo, con sus ojos sin vida miraba como el rubio se lanzaba contra el para dar el ultimo golpe.

Todo se había detenido, incluso el sonido de la respiración de ambos, a escasos centímetros estaba el puño del rubio a la cara de Haku –¿Por qué te detuviste?— pregunto Haku pero Naruto no respondio –He matado a tu amigo pero ¿Tu no puedes matarme?— pregunto pero se callo al instante al sentir el horrible golpe a su estomago, Naruto con su brazo izquierdo y con el Z-Saber desactivado había golpeado a Haku, este retrocedió unos pasos para luego caer de rodillas al suelo y escupir una pequeña cantidad de sangre –¿A donde se fue todo ese poder? Así no podrás terminar conmigo ¿Acaso no era tu amigo?— pregunto Haku limpiándose la boca mientras se levantaba.

Los ojos de Naruto habían vuelto a la normalidad, lentamente su armadura regresaba a su aspecto normal, por la mente del rubio pasaba los momentos en donde charlo con el mismo Shinobi que estaba frente a el –Mátame, ya no tengo razón de vivir— susurro Haku –¿Pero de qué estas hablando?— pregunto Naruto –¿Sabes lo que es vivir sin un sueño? ¿Vivir sabiendo que no hay nadie a quien le importes? Zabuza-San no necesita a un Shinobi débil como yo— el rubio apretaba con fuerza sus manos –¿Por qué peleas por el? Recibe el dinero de gente malvada que solo desea lastimar a gente inocente y el lo hace. ¡Mata a personas que no merecen morir ni sufrir! ¡¿Acaso es el la única persona importante que tienes?!— pregunto histérico –Hace tiempo…tuve personas muy importantes para mi. Mis padres. Nací en una pequeña aldea de Mizu no Kuni donde siempre nevaba. Aunque éramos una familia pobre nos amábamos y eso era importante. Hasta ese día— susurro Haku.

El corazón de Naruto latía cada vez más rápido, las palabras y las emociones transmitidas por estas le hacían pensar que algo sucedió –¿Que sucedió?— pregunto –Esta sangre, mi sangre y la de mi madre, hizo que mi padre asesinara a mi madre y luego intento lo mismo conmigo— respondió el Shinobi, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron ante esa verdad, sin poder creer en esas palabras –En Mizu no Kuni hubo muchas guerras civiles y las personas con kekkei genkai eran odiados. Después de las guerras, las familias con kekkei genkai escondieron sus grandes habilidades y así pudieron sobrevivir ya que la muerte sería su destino si lograban descubrirlos ya que la gente teme a lo que no entiende— explico Haku.

Por la mente de Naruto muchos recuerdos de su infancia llegaban, donde solo había dolor e insultos, todo por la culpa de la ignorancia y el temor de las personas –Mi madre poseía el kekkei genkai y se caso con mi padre que no sabía nada, ella pensaba que talvez tendría paz pero se equivoco. Mi padre descubrió nuestro secreto, matándola a ella primero y luego iba por mí, tuve miedo, no quería morir y no supe lo que paso después. Cuando me di cuenta lo había matado, tuve que pensar en mi mismo como…es el peor y mas doloroso sentimiento que uno puede descubrir y sentir— susurro el Shinobi –¿Lo mas doloroso?— pregunto Naruto –Saber que no eres necesario para nadie en este mundo— respondió Haku

Al escuchar estas palabras no pudo pensar en nada solo en una cosa "Es igual a mi" Haku cerro los ojos y una delgada sonrisa cruzo sus labios –Esa vez que nos vimos me dijiste que deseabas proteger este país y a su gente, aunque no te importaba no conocer a nadie, querías liberaros de su dolor y tristeza. Al escuchar eso te odie porque sabía que tú y yo éramos iguales pero tu no de alguna forma pudiste seguir adelante. No conoces la felicidad de saber que alguien te necesita, Zabuza-San sabía que venía de una familia con un kekkei genkai, me crió, alguien me necesitaba. Por fin pude ser feliz— dijo con tristeza inclinando su cabeza. Naruto se quedo callado, lentamente el casco desaparecía –Pero ahora ya no le soy útil, por eso…por favor Zero-San…máteme— suplico Haku levantando su rostro, sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver el rostro del rubio.

Los ojos azules del rubio lloraban, el cabello de su cabeza se agitaba como el resto de su cabello suelto –No puedo— dijo Naruto –¿Por qué?— pregunto Haku –Porque tu y yo somos iguales, ambos hemos sentido ese dolor y es verdad que las personas que nos reconozcan por lo que somos nos hacen sentirnos útiles pero hay una delgada línea entre el saber de lo que es lo correcto y cuando no lo es. Lo que hace Zabuza no es correcto, si tanto te importa, si tanto lo quieres para ayudarlo hacer sus sueños ¡Entonces ayúdalo a ver que este no es el modo correcto!— exclamo el rubio pero una sensación extraña cruzo por su cuerpo, sus ojos cambiaron teniendo un extraño movimiento de pupila "Una enorme cantidad de Chakra se a concentrado en un punto ¿Pero de quién es?" se pregunto Naruto.

Haku también sintió algo –Me hubiera encanto, haberlo conocido en otra situación Zero-San, adiós— susurro Haku haciendo una serie de sellos con una sola mano para luego desaparecer ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No creo que vaya…¡NO!" pensó aterrado el rubio y usando el Dash se desplazo lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun así era tarde. Frente a el estaba Kakashi, con su brazo derecho extendido completamente atravesando el pecho de Haku –Esplendido Haku— dijo Zabuza agarrando su espada para atacar, pero jamás ocurrió. Una fuerte patada impacto el brazo izquierdo de Zabuza, el sonido del hueso rompiéndose sonó por todo el lugar al igual que el grito del Shinobi de Kiri.

Naruto lloraba, aun sin un apoyo de alguna forma logro dar un salto para llegar al otro lado del cuerpo de Zabuza para darle otra patada con la misma fuerza y el mismo efecto se produjo, la gran espada de Zabuza cayo al suelo. Este cayo de rodilla aguantando el dolor pero levanto su rostro para mirar los ojos azules del rubio –¿Cómo te atreves? Haku dio su vida, su cuerpo para salvarte y tu aun así, trataste de usarlo una vez más como una herramienta para atacar a Kakashi ¡¡TU ERAS LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN SU VIDA!! ¡¡TU ERAS LO ÚNICO QUE LO HACÍA FELIZ!!— grito Naruto –El era un Shinobi, una herramienta, el hizo su propósito— dijo Zabuza pero no pudo decir nada más al recibir un puñetazo a su mandíbula, haciendo que se levantara y retrocediera unos pasos. Cuando bajo la cabeza pudo ver de frente el cañón del Z-Buster, apuntando directamente a su cara –Ya viste lo que hizo esto una vez, ahora sabrás lo que se siente arder en el infierno Zabuza— susurro Naruto mientras la energía comenzaba a acumularse en el arma.

Por unos segundos el aíre se puso tenso, solo era olvidado por unos segundos por los llantos de Sakura al ver el cuerpo de Sasuke, el Z-Buster tembló en la mano del rubio –No puedo…No puedo hacerlo. Si lo hago el sacrificio de Haku será en vano, solamente no puedo entender ¿Cómo es que no sientes algo? El no tenía ningún sueño, su felicidad era la tuya, no lo conocí por mucho, pero pude darme cuenta de alma tan pura que poseía ¿Cómo tu no pudiste darte cuenta de eso?— pregunto Naruto pregunto bajando el Z-Buster y este dejo de concentrar energía.

El rostro de Zabuza estaba agachado sus ojos oculto en las sombras, pero el rubio escucho el sonido de las gotas al caer al suelo, abrió sus ojos al ver que el Shinobi de Kiri estaba llorando –Si me di cuenta, me di cuenta que el siempre tendría esa alma tan pura, el nunca podría dejar de ser amable, el destrozaba su alma por mi. Jamás podría olvidar eso— susurro con tristeza.

Unos aplausos se escucharon por el lugar, Kakashi, Naruto y Zabuza voltearon sus cabezas al origen del sonido, para ver a un hombre de baja estatura, de traje elegante y con unos lentes redondos usando un bastón, su brazo izquierdo estaba enyesado –Gatoh ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?— pregunto Zabuza. Gatoh sonrió de forma arrogante, mientras que detrás de el cientos de mercenarios estaban esperando con sus armas listas para atacar Ha habido un ligero cambio de planes Zabuza, lo siento pero vas a morir aquí— sentenció Gatoh –¿Cómo?— pregunto Zabuza –Sabes cuanto me hubiera costado contratar a Shinobis normales, pero tu al ser un exiliado no me hubiera salido tan caro, si los hubieras matados me hubieras ahorrado muchos problemas y dinero. Te haces llamar el demonio de Kirigakure no Sato pero no eres más que un simple demonio— dijo con burla Gatoh y sus hombres empezaron a reírse.

Zabuza con cuidado se enderezo totalmente –Aquí termina nuestra pelea Zero, al ya no trabajar para Gatoh ya no tengo razones para matar al viejo Tazuna…pero aun algo que debo hacer— dijo Zabuza empezando a quitar las vendas de su rostro con su boca, Gatoh se extraño de esto. Al tener su rostro libre este volteo su cara a Kakashi –Kakashi, dame un Kunai— pidió, el Jounin de Konoha saco uno y se lo lanzo el cual Zabuza lo atrapo con los dientes –No iras solo, los demonios con honor siempre se ayudan— susurro Naruto haciendo que su casco y mascara apareciera y ambos se lanzaron –¡¡Mátenlos!! ¡¡Mátenlos a todos!!— ordeno Gatoh aterrado y metiéndose entre sus hombres para ocultarse –Esto será fácil, no es mas que dos locos sin ninguna arma efectiva— dijo uno de los mercenarios preparando su arma. Eso fue lo último que hizo.

Un resplandor de fuego paso por un segundo y el cuerpo del mercenario se dividió por la cintura y ardía en llamas, el Z-Saber estaba activado con su hoja de fuego. Naruto iba de primero matando a todo aquel que se le interponía, ignorando los gritos de Ciel de que se detuviera, de que no manchara de sangre humana el arma de Zero. En la mente de Naruto solo estaba aquel hombre, aquel que trajo tanta tristeza a Nami no Kuni, a su gente y condujo a la muerte de Haku. Por la mente de Naruto solo pasaba algo, el pensamiento de matar a ese hombre.

Gatoh había llegado hasta el final del puente sin terminar, se volteo para ver como algunos miembros de los cuerpos de sus hombres salían volando en llamas, hasta que aparecieron, por un momento ante los ojos de Gatoh, dos demonios se acercaban a el para matarlo, no pudo ver el ataque de su muerte. Primero el Z-Saber cortando por la cintura y luego el Kunai decapitándolo. El cuerpo de Gatoh empezó a caer al mar, pero aun su mente funcionaba y pudo ver, como el demonio de rojo y cabello de fuego levantaba un extraño artefacto y por ultimo un gran resplandor y el intenso dolor de ser quemado.

Del Z-Buster no salio disparada la gran esfera de energía verde, en cambió una gran bola de fuego salio directo contra Gatoh, quemando en segundos su cuerpo. Naruto no podía reaccionar, había matado a mucha gente, ni siquiera sintió el cuerpo de Zabuza interponiéndose para defenderlo del ataque de los restantes mercenarios, usando su cuerpo como escudo de algunas armas –Lo que…me da mas tristeza…es que no podré ver a Haku…el y yo ahora tenemos caminos diferentes…estos es un adiós…Haku— susurro Zabuza antes de desplomarse sobre Naruto pero este no se movió.

Kakashi estaba preocupado, el estaba agotado y con poco Chakra después de haber usado su Raikiri, así que estaban indefensos ante un ataque si los mercenarios decidían atacar la aldea. Pero estos no pensaban eso por ahora, temían por sus vidas si ese monstruo se volteaba y los atacaba con su espada infernal, hasta que una flecha cayo cerca de ellos, al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que muchos aldeanos, con picos, tridentes y otras armas caseras habían llegado y los superaban en número –Lárguense— susurro una voz y todos ellos voltearon al rubio, este ahora miraba directamente a todos ellos con el Z-Saber en su mano derecha, listo para atacar –Antes de que los mate a todos— susurro de nuevo Naruto, eso fue suficiente para que todos esos hombres corrieran a un lado a una escalera conectada al puente a un bote, algunos desesperados saltaban al agua.

Cuando todos los mercenarios desaparecieron, los aldeanos gritaron de alegría, Naruto no presto atención a eso, ni que de Sasuke realmente no estaba muerto, solo le quitaba las armas clavadas en el cuerpo de Zabuza, Kakashi también prestaba atención a esto y de cómo Naruto cargaba a Zabuza hasta Haku, poniéndolos juntos a la altura de la cara. El cielo se nublo mientras caían suavemente copos de nieve. Naruto se puso al lado de Kakashi desvaneciendo su casco y mascara –El me dijo, que en la aldea donde nació siempre nevaba— susurro con lagrimas el rubio.

El atardecer se veía perfecto en el risco donde estaban, frente al grupo 7 estaba dos tumbas y la espada de Zabuza –Entonces todo este tiempo eras tú Naruto— dijo Kakashi mirando al rubio que aun seguía con la armadura pero sin su casco –¿Pero cómo? Si Naruto nos acompaño todo el camino desde Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de Tazuna-San y vimos a el y a Zero al mismo tiempo— dijo Sakura sin comprender –Era un Kage Bunshin de Naruto, uno muy resistente y bien creado. Debo reconocerlo Naruto, es difícil hacer uno que resista un golpe en especial de Sakura— dijo con una sonrisa el Jounin pero Naruto no hablo, solo contemplaba el atardecer –¿Por qué nos atacaste esa vez?— pregunto Sasuke molesto, no por ese momento, sino al ver que su compañero era tan fuerte –Era la armadura, estaba inconsciente. Solo se defendió— respondió por fin el rubio.

El silenció se apodero del lugar, nadie sabía que decir o que preguntar sin molestar al rubio –Esta armadura…— comenzó a hablar haciendo que todos prestaran atención –Es el legado de una raza que ya no existe, este poder es la herencia de un gran guerrero que trato de defender los sueños de alguien muy especial para el. Por eso no solo tengo mi sueño de ser Hokage, ahora tengo los sueños de esas personas. Ahora yo seguiré mi propio camino, nunca retirare mi palabra ante algo, jamás retrocederé y nunca matare a alguien a menos que sea necesario. Alcanzare ese sueño y el de ellos y los haré realidad. Es una promesa Zero, X— dijo con seriedad el rubio levantando el Z-Saber activándolo mientras la hoja volvía a ser de energía de color verde.

Al día siguiente el equipo 7 estaba despidiéndose de toda la aldea, Naruto ahora llevaba puesto un regalo que le dio Tazuna y su familia, ya no llevaba puesto su ropa normal naranja, sino un pantalón y franela manga larga de color negro, sobre la franela llevaba puesto un chaleco sin mangas de color rojo y las sandalias azules fueron sustituidas por unas botas negras. Tazuna acaricio la cabeza de un Inari que lloraba por la marcha de los Shinobis que ayudaron a tanta gente y que le devolvieron la esperanza –Naruto es como un puente, el fue el valor que transmitió a Inari y luego que nos dio a todos. El nos devolvió la esperanza a todos— dijo con alegría –Aun no le pones un nombre al puente— dijo uno de los constructores –Es verdad, pero ya tengo uno "El gran Puente de Naruto" Si, así se llamara ya que nadie lo moverá y siempre estará firme ante todo. Como ese joven— dijo con alegría y tranquilidad Tazuna.

Lejos de allí, Ciel contemplaba una vez más el monitor de la gran computadora, ahora las graficas mostraban que todas las habilidades estaban al 100_ –Ese combate hizo que Naruto sacara a la luz todas las habilidades de Zero, pero algunas las hizo inconscientemente—_ susurro para luego sonreír _–Por fin esta empezando la verdadera función de las Nanomáquinas, pronto todo estará listo—_ susurro Ciel

**Bien me retrase en este capitulo por problemas familiares, la cosa esta un poco fea y dudo poder meterme tan seguido en la Internet como hasta ahora, por eso no podré actualizar como antes. Pero olvidando eso por un momento pasemos a la zona informativa de Megaman X.**

**Empecemos con los que es el Fire Chip: este Chip junto con otros dos son usados en la saga de Megaman Zero, sustituyendo de una forma esa habilidad de X de copiar los poderes de los enemigos, Zero podía también de una forma copiar, mejor dicho el aprendía técnicas de los ataques de los enemigos que enfrentaba. Uno de esos ataques el cual apareció en Megaman X4 fue el ****Ryuenjin: Es un ataque de un golpe vertical hacía arriba mientras el Z-Saber se envuelve en fuego. Otra habilidad de Zero era el Hienyaku: Este habilidad permitía a Zero hacer un Dash en el aire, esta habilidad la uso X en el Megaman X2 al conseguir las botas de su armadura. **

**Kuuenbu: esta habilidad se divide en dos, la primera era hacer girar en el aire con el Z-Saber frente a el, era como ver una sierra de energía, era un ataque de gran poder, la segunda habilidad era el doble salto. Permitía hacer un salto normal y después un salto en el aire, también se usaba cuando uno caía a un barranco o precipicio, permitía salvarse de una situación como esa. Esta habilidad también apareció antes en el Megaman X3 cuando X obtenía las botas de su armadura, pero esta era diferente en vez de ser un salto era un Dash en vertical lo que hacía dar un salto mas grande pero impedía moverse a un lado hasta que se detuviera el Dash.**


	11. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**Encuentros con los de Suna**

**Verdades a Media**

_Un lugar oscuro era en donde estaba, no podía mover su cuerpo, una gran luz apareció cegándolo seguido por la silueta de alguien –Mi obra Maestra…¡Tras él! ¡Es mi Némesis! ¡Nuestra rivalidad es lo que me ha dado una motivación en la vida! ¡Ahora ve! ¡Destrúyelo! ¡Es una orden!— grito la silueta para luego desaparecer, una serie de extrañas imágenes pasaron a gran velocidad entre ellas los planos de un robot, cuerpos de reploids destruidos y las manos manchadas de sangre._

Naruto se despertó de golpe, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero ya no tenía nada de sueño –Otro sueño, este es el tercero en el último mes— susurro para luego salir por completo de la cama, camino con lentitud por su pequeño apartamento hasta llegar a su baño para empezar su rutina normal de aseo, al mirarse al espejo, el reflejo de un adolescente le devolvía la mirada.

Aunque tuviera 12 años el cuerpo de Naruto era el de un adolescente alrededor de los 17, su estatura llegaba al 1.75, su largo cabello rubio llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos, muchas veces pensaba en cortárselo pero a la final no lo hacía. Después de bañarse se puso la mudo de ropa que había traído, la misma que le habían regalado Tsunami, claro que tuvo que arreglar un poco el pantalón para que no fuera tan apretado cuando creció de nuevo, por suerte la franela y el chaleco no tuvo problemas con el ni con las botas. Le gustaba esa ropas por se tan parecidas a la armadura, talvez por eso Tsunami se las regalo cuando la salvo a ella y a Inari de los dos hombres de Gatoh.

Después de su ligero desayuno sin leche porque no verifico antes la fecha de expiración y que no se lo tomo por suerte recordando el incidente de la ultima vez, salio de su apartamento cerrándolo con llave guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Con su sonrisa salio del edificio donde vivía para empezar un nuevo día de misiones.

Al pasar los las calles de Konoha trato de aparentar que no notaba lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero notaba cada mirada que iba hacía el, algunas veces los aldeanos no lo reconocían, otros seguían mirándolo con odio pero lo que medio le aterraba era las miradas de las muchachas mas mayores que el. Desde que regreso con su equipo de Nami no Kuni pudo ver que las muchachas se le quedaban mirando, a la semana siguiente no solo eran las extrañas miradas sino los leves sonrojos de algunas. El no entendía que les pasaba al principio pero un día después de una misión de Rango D de recuperar de nuevo al maldito gato del demonio se quedo a descansar en una banca de un parque.

Apenas había cerrado sus ojos cuando una niña de no mas de 7 años se había subido en la banca donde el estaba, abriendo sus ojos y mirándola fijamente la pequeña se sonrojo severamente para luego lanzarse a el y abrazarlo por el cuello. El rubio estaba desconcertado por eso y tan rápido la niña lo abrazo lo soltó y salio corriendo, girando levemente el rostro la siguió hasta llego con un pequeño grupo de niñas que empezaron a reír sonrojadas y decían palabras como lindo y novio.

Allí el rubio comprendió porque las miradas de las muchachas de la aldea, el no le interesaba eso por el momento pero esperaba que ninguna fuera tan lanzada como la pequeña niña que lo abrazo. Al rato llego a un puente que se volvió el punto de reunión del equipo 7, allí estaban Sakura y Sasuke esperando –Buenos Días Sakura-Chan— saludo Naruto –Buenos Días Naruto— respondió la pelirosa girando su cabeza para que el rubio no notara el leve sonrojo de su cara –Sasuke— saludo Naruto al pelinegro, este solo hizo un sonido con su boca como a modo de saludo y los tres se quedaron callados. Los minutos pasaban con lentitud, esperando al Jounin que era su Sensei –Espero que no nos toque de nuevo recuperar al gato de esa señora, estoy harto de el— dijo Naruto tratando de sacar una conversación, aburrido del silencio –Es que lo tratas con mucha brusquedad Naruto— dijo Sakura alegre que el rubio comenzara hablar ya que ella igual se estaba aburriendo –No es verdad, apenas el condenado gato me ve ya me empieza a rasguñar la cara, sino fuera por mi casco ya tendría toda la cara llena de rasguños y cicatrices— dijo molesto Naruto pero dándose cuenta de lo que dijo.

Desde que todo el equipo 7 supo que Naruto era Zero, era como un tema Tabú, ninguno parecía querer hablar de eso y cuando Naruto mostraba la armadura una gran tensión se sentía en el aire en especial por parte de Sasuke. Ahora mismo el Uchiha había arrugado su ceño y apretaba sus puños. Naruto cansado de eso dejo de apoyarse en la baranda del puente –Escuchen los dos ¡Estoy harto de esto! Se que es extraño y parece sacado de una mala historia de un libro pero sigo siendo el mismo Naruto, la armadura es solo un ayuda más en mi desarrollo como Shinobi y lo importante es usarlo para defender Konoha. ¿Además díganme en que momento la he usado en nuestras misiones aparte de buscar al gato?— pregunto el rubio.

Era verdad que Naruto después de la misión de proteger a Tazuna no había vuelto a usar la armadura y solo había activado su casco para buscar al gato, pero de resto no –Lo sentimos Naruto— susurro Sakura apenada, Sasuke solo gruño y no dijo nada más. En ese momento Kakashi había aparecido –Buenos Días, perdón el retraso…— pero no dijo nada más al sentir la tensión en el aire entre su equipo, parecía que otra vez se habían peleado Naruto y Sasuke sobre el tema de "Zero".

Kakashi sabía que si no así algo rápido algo malo podría suceder –Bien ya que tienen muchas energías hoy, vamos a buscar nuestras misiones para empezar— dijo Kakashi caminando seguido por sus Genins. Naruto tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba algo molesto por lo que paso hace unos momentos, pero después se calmo. Sasuke lo consideraron el mejor de su generación y el más fuerte, además que estaba eso del orgullo Uchiha, al ser el último de su Clan debía mantener que los Uchiha eran los más fuertes. Imaginaba que era un golpe muy fuerte al ver que su compañero, alguna vez considerado el peor de su clase ahora era más fuerte que el.

Al llegar a la academia subieron al segundo piso donde era la oficina que usaban para entregar las misiones de Rango D esperaron afuera a su Sensei que había entrado para buscar las misiones, Naruto pudo ver por unos momentos a su Sensei de la Academia, Umino Iruka logro ver a su ex-estudiante y devolvió el saludo. Una noche después de unos días de volver de Nami no Kuni, Naruto ceno en Ichiraku y se encontró con Iruka, el Chuunin al principió no lo reconoció pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era Naruto, casi se ahoga con el Ramen que estaba en su boca. Después de ese suceso los dos empezaron a hablar de los sucesos pasados con el equipo 7 y en su misión.

Para Iruka sabía que el rubio le ocultaba algo, era años de conocerlo que sabía muy bien los hábitos y mascaras que usaba Naruto, cuando terminaron de comer y cada quien pago lo suyo para sorpresa del Chuunin pensando que el terminaría por pagar todo, el Genin le susurro que tenia que decirle algo importante y empezaron a saltar en tejado en tejado alejándose un poco, se detuvieron en una parte de uno de los bosques de Konoha y cuando el rubio verifico que nadie estaba le contó todo a su Sensei.

Asombrado era una palabra corta para describir el estado en que se encontraba Iruka, la historia de Naruto sobre lo que paso al describir ese laboratorio, la antigua historia de la Humanidad y los Reploids lo dejo sin palabras. Pero se sintió muy cercano esa noche al rubio cuando este le dijo que era la primera persona que se lo contaba ya que a sus compañeros y a su Sensei Jounin no le había dicho eso. Esa noche el Chuunin sintió que la relación parecida a la de un padre hijo entre el y Naruto creció.

Kakashi en unos minutos salio de la habitación ya con algunas misiones. En poco tiempo el equipo 7 ya estaba trabajando en sus misiones, como toda misión de Rango D era sumamente aburrida y fastidiosa desde el punto de vista del rubio, entre arreglar el jardín de alguno de los aldeanos, pasear perros y ser arrastrado por uno. Hasta que algo sucedió que hizo que la tensión entre Naruto y Sasuke creciera. Kakashi le entrego un papel al rubio, este agarro el papel pero miro a su Sensei –Naruto quiero que te encargues de esta misión tu solo— dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke ladeo su cabeza de manera brusca para mirar al Jounin con enfado pero aun más hacía Naruto –¿Por qué yo?— pregunto el rubio extrañado –Porque para ti sería muy fácil y si los mando a las tres puede que salgan lastimados— explico Kakashi. Sasuke a cada momento se enfadaba hasta que el rubio se fue –Kakashi-Sensei ¿Por qué mando a Naruto?— pregunto Sakura enojada, no porque pensaba que la estaban menospreciando, sino porque el Uchiha estaba enojándose –Porque Naruto con sus capacidades puede determinar la mejor forma de derrumbar una estructura— dijo Kakashi pero noto que la Kunoichi no entendió –La misión que le di a Naruto es derribar un pequeño edificio que esta en un estado muy deteriorado. El me explico que con el visor de su casco puede sacar medidas de los niveles de Chakra entre cosas, así que asimilo que podrá encontrar los puntos necesarios para poder derribarlo sin mayor problema— explico Kakashi.

Ya lejos de donde se encontraba el resto del equipo 7, con cuidado Naruto revisaba el edificio, no era muy grande solo contaba con dos pisos y por suerte estaba algo alejado del resto de los edificios de la aldea, con el visor de su casco analizaba columnas, techo y piso. Determinando que puntos eran los indicados para que el edificio se desplomara por su propio peso, con cada punto dejaba uno de sus Kage Bunshin para realizar la operación.

Cuando reviso el ultimo rincón del lugar, salio del lugar desactivando antes su armadura, al estar a una distancia prudente y revisando que nadie estuviera cerca empezó a gritar –¡Preparados!— los Kage Bunshin sacaron sus Z-Buster –¡Listos!— empezaron a cargar un poco –¡¡Fuego!!— grito con mas fuerza y los Clones dispararon, el edificio en segundos cayo al suelo como un castillo de naipes pero para desgracia del rubio la ola de polvo de concreto y tierra lo alcanzo ensuciando un poco su ropa –Demonios, ahora tendré que lavarla— dijo fastidiado Naruto.

Se quedo por unos segundos contemplado la nube de polvo y humo, sus ojos mostraban que su mente estaba perdida en recuerdos, recuerdos que no eran suyos, por un momento la nube de polvo ante sus ojos se hizo mas grande, de entre ella las llamas se levantaban y varios reploids atacaban a lo que se encontraban en su paso.

Cerro sus ojos y agito la cabeza en un intento de despejar su mente, cuando vio de nuevo la nube ya casi se había disipado por completo. Empezó a caminar para buscar a su Sensei, por suerte para el este apareció frente a el –Buen trabajo Naruto, sabía que lo harías muy bien— felicito Kakashi.

Cuando el grupo se volvió a reunir de nuevo Kakashi había visto el cielo por un segundo para luego dirigirse a sus Genins –Es todo por hoy, yo llevare los informenes y más tarde les daré sus pagas. Tómense el resto del día libre— dijo Kakashi para luego desaparecer. Los tres Genins se miraron por unos segundos, el primero en irse fue Sasuke, la pelirosa intento en invitar al Uchiha pero esta fue rechazada. Naruto en poco tiempo había dejado de sentir ese amor por Sakura pero no sabía porque, por ahora le importaba regresar a su apartamento para limpiar su ropa, para cuando se volteo se encontró con una cosa bastante curiosa y extraña.

En frente de el en el suelo estaba la roca mas cuadrada que en su vida había visto, además que esta tenía dos círculos como ojos, un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho para luego suspirar. Se volteo de nuevo para caminar y la roca se levanto para seguirlo, dio la vuelta para empezar a trotar y la roca aun así la seguía hasta que se detuvo de golpe y la roca casi choca contra el –Es el peor disfraz del mundo Konohamaru ¡No existe ninguna roca perfectamente cuadradas y con ojos en todo el mundo!— exclamo Naruto

La "roca" se movió –Eres listo, eso es lo que esperaba de mi gran rival— dijo la voz de Konohamaru, tres explosiones de humos ocurrieron simultáneamente pero el rubio olvido eso al escuchar la vos de tres niños tosiendo –Pusiste…cof cof….mucha pólvora— dijo Konohamaru. Un cuervo paso volando cerca de ellos pero luego Naruto suspiro –Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon ¿Qué es lo que trataban de hacer— pregunto Naruto –Tratábamos de sorprenderte Jefe— dijo Konohamaru. Naruto sonrió pero noto que los tres niños se le quedaban mirando –¿Qué sucede— pregunto –Es que jefe, su cabello esta mas largo que la ultima vez que lo vimos— dijo Udon –Ah era eso. Pensé que tenía la cara sucia o algo jejeje. Oh olvide que les prometí que iba a jugar con ustedes— dijo el rubio sonriendo –Entonces Lider ¿Jugara con nosotros?— pregunto Moegi –Claro, vamos a un lugar mas despejado para jugar— dijo Naruto haciendo que los tres niños celebraran –Eh Sakura-Chan ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros— pregunto Naruto pero la pelirosa parecía estar en otro mundo porque ni lo escucho.

Konohamaru miro a la Kunoichi y sonrió –Eh jefe, ella acaso es— dijo levantando su dedo meñique. El rubio sonrió –No, ella es mi compañera de equipo junto con Sasuke-Teme—dijo Naruto pero se extraño que los tres niños tenía una cara de terror, cuando miro hacía donde ellos miraba trago saliva, Sakura se apretaba las manos haciendo sonar sus nudillos mientras un aura de fuego la rodeaba "Ya se enojo" –Konohamaru…corre— susurro Naruto cuando Haruno se lanzo para masacrar al pequeño niño que ni flojo ni perezoso empezó a huir por su vida.

Pero no noto a las personas que caminaban frente a el chocando contra alguien –Eso dolió— dijo alguien. Era un joven con líneas púrpuras pintada en su rostro y con un hitai-ate en su frente, su aspecto daba un aire atemorizante, su vestimenta era de cuerpo completo y de color negro con un círculo en su pecho dividido por la mitad verticalmente, una lado era amarillo mientras que el otro era rojo, usaba una capucha del mismo color que de su ropa la cual parecía tener orejas puntiagudas. Cargaba algo grande y completamente vendado en su espalda, lo único que se notaba era una especie de pelo marrón. Agarrando a Konohamaru por su bufanda levantándolo hasta tenerlo frente a frente –Detente. Después nos meteremos en problemas— dijo una voz al lado del tipo, era una joven de pelo rubio opaco sujetado en cuatro coletas, su hitai-ate estaba colgando de su cuello, su ropa era de una sola pieza de color violeta muy claro, le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los muslos, en su cintura llevaba atado un listón rojo, sus hombros que estaban al descubierto se podía ver que llevaba puesto una franela de maya, en su espalda colgaba una extraña arma alargada que casi era de su tamaño.

Todos estaba preocupados por el nieto del Hokage, aunque Naruto parecía no estarlo, su mirada se encontraba perdida, Sakura iba a hablar en un intento de resolver la situación cuando el rubio hablo –Suéltalo ahora mismo— el extraño joven miro al rubio y se fijo en el hitai-ate, mostrando una leve sonrisa –¿Y qué pasara si no lo hago?— pregunto con arrogancia –Esto— susurro Naruto para luego desaparecer dejando una estela roja.

En un segundo la rodilla del rubio impacto contra el rostro del joven de vestimenta negra, todos quedaron asombrados por la velocidad del rubio, con rapidez Naruto abrazo a Konohamaru y sin apoyarse en algo el rubio dio un salto para girar hacía atrás y caer al lado de la pelirosa. Todo eso paso en cuestión de unos segundos.

El extraño joven se agarro el rostro, algo de sangre se escurría de sus dedos para caer al suelo en pequeñas gotas, cuando se quito sus manos se pudo ver su nariz sangraba y parecía fracturada –Maldito desgraciado— susurro con odio. Naruto bajo a Konohamaru para fijar sus ojos sobre el joven, este retrocedió un paso al ver los fríos ojos azules del rubio que poco a poco parecían oscurecerse –Ese golpe fue una advertencia, el próximo te rebanare un brazo— susurro Naruto, su voz parecía haber perdido todo rastro de emoción humana, era una voz sin vida pero cargada de poder.

Naruto fijo su mirada a un lado donde estaba un árbol, entre las sombras colgado boca abajo estaba un pelirrojo que observaba fijamente al rubio, cuando todos miraron a la misma dirección que el Genin de Konoha, los dos extraños mostraban miedo –Ga…Gaara— susurro el joven de vestimenta negra con una sonrisa nerviosa. Este fijo sus ojos azules marinos sobre el joven –Eres una deshonras para nuestra aldea Kankuro— susurro con calma pero sin ningún rastro de emoción –Ellos empezaron todo Gaara— dijo Kankuro como tratando de buscar una excusa pero ganándose una mirada mas fuerte del pelirrojo –Lo siento, lo siento mucho— se disculpo.

El tal Gaara giro levemente su cabeza para mirar al rubio –Perdónalos por favor— pidió el joven pero su voz seguía igual, las miradas del rubio y el pelirrojo se conectaron y este ultimo analizaba lo sucedido "Su velocidad es impresionante, en pocos segundos le dio un golpe a Kankuro y tomo al niño. Lo que me extraña ¿Dónde consiguió el apoyo para saltar hacía atras? No toco el cuerpo de Kankuro para hacerlo, es como si lo hubiera hecho en el aire. El es muy bueno" se dijo al terminar de analizar lo sucedido, en segundos su cuerpo se volvió en arena para ir al suelo y reaparecer.

Se volteo para ver a Kankuro y a la rubia –Vamonos, no hemos venido a perder el tiempo aquí— ordeno para luego irse –Antes de que te vayas ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— pregunto Naruto. El Pelirrojo se volteo –Sabaku no Gaara. También estoy interesado en el tuyo— dijo mirando de nuevo a los ojos azules del rubio –Uzumaki Naruto, pero puedes llamarme Zero— dijo Naruto para luego voltearse para irse –Espera Naruto ¿A dónde vas?— pregunto preocupada Haruno –Tengo que ir a un lugar, no te preocupes que Sasuke te defenderá si pasa algo ¿O no Teme?— pregunto el rubio mirando a un lado, en otro árbol estaba el Uchiha. Naruto dejo de mirarlo para seguir caminando hacía al frente, un resplandor blanco rodeo al rubio y este desapareció para asombro de muchos.

Naruto reapareció en el laboratorio subterráneo, se estremeció por un segundo –Odio usar esto— se dijo recuperando su tono de voz normal _–Es una sensación desagradable pero es el mejor sistema de desplazamiento del mundo—_ dijo Ciel apareciendo frente al rubio –Hola Ciel— saludo Naruto sonriendo para caminar a una silla que estaba allí _–¿Y qué te trae por aquí?—_ pregunto la Cyber Elf volando hasta su computadora revisando algo –He estado teniendo sueños y pequeños recuerdos de lo que era la vida de Zero ¿Por qué sucede?— pregunto Naruto. La Caber Elf se detuvo y voló para estar cerca del rubio _–Como viste por las imágenes que te mostré, la armadura que usas es similar a la de Zero, bien no solo es similar sino que use algunos fragmentos que pude encontrar del cuerpo de Zero para hacerla. Supongo yo que quedaron algunos rastros de su DNA Soul y estas teniendo estas visiones de su memoria por eso—_ explico Ciel.

Naruto estuvo callado por unos momentos para luego asentir –Otra pregunta ¿Ya no creceré más verdad?— pregunto, Ciel negó con la cabeza _–Las Nanomáquinas han terminado de mejorar tu cuerpo, ahora tu y la armadura no tendrán mas roces y podrás usarla efectivamente—_ dijo con una sonrisa. Naruto suspiro con alivio –Gracias a Kami, ya estaba aterrado al pensar que crecería más ya que no tengo más ropa que ponerme solo esta. Bueno me tengo que ir ¿Hay otra forma de salir de aquí?— pregunto con una sonrisa poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Ciel sonrió –_Puedes usar el elevador, esta al final del pasillo, la puerta de la izquierda—_ le indico la Cyber Elf. Naruto se levanto y salio de la gran habitación, cuando la puerta se cerró Ciel suspiro _–Por poco, no esperaba que esto pasara tan pronto, deberé de tratar de retrasar la transferencia de memorias lo mas que pueda, aun no esta listo—_ dijo la Cyber Elf con seriedad dirigiéndose una vez más a su computadora y empezando a trabajar en ella.

**No esperaba hacer este capitulo tan pronto, pero la inspiración no es nadie a quien se le pueda callar. Bien hoy no hay nada que comentar de Zero, solo el inicio que es un sueño de Zero y que fue el inició del Rockman X4 en un video cuando uno escoge a Zero como personaje principal.**

**De los otros dos sueños que a tenido Naruto, talvez los mencione en futuros capítulos y como ya se dieron cuenta ya pronto pondré los Exámenes Chuunin así que todo esto estará muy interesante. Hasta otro capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

**Los Exámenes comienzan**

Naruto miraba a ambos lados de la calle desde un callejón medio oculto, lo que más temía había ocurrido, una de las muchachas que tanto se quedaban mirándolo se había lanzado. Bueno esa no era la palabra, más bien ella le empezó a coquetear. El rubio que no sabía como reaccionar ante esa situación huyo, aunque era una de las cosas que mas hubiera deseado hace tiempo con Sakura, ahora le aterraba.

El rubio suspiro y se pregunto cuando dejo de gustarle la pelirosa, cuando la imagen de una muchacha de un pelo largo como el suyo pero de color castaño, con una boina y de inocentes ojos azules oscuro apareció en su mente. Un dolor en su pecho se manifestó. Ese había sido su primer sueño desde que regreso a Konoha, las palabras de un sueño que jamás se cumplió, su sonrisa antes de morir y los gritos de dolor de Zero.

Sin mirar salió de su escondite para chocar contra un pequeño cuerpo, ambos cayeron al suelo –Lo siento. No me había fijado donde iba— dijo Naruto levantándose rápido sin mirar a la persona con quien choco y ofreciéndole su mano para ayudar. Cuando sus ojos azules se unieron con los ojos perlados de la persona supo quien era.

Hyuuga Hinata tenía sus ojos abiertos al máximo contemplando a la persona que tenía frente a ella, su largo pelo rubio de un color no amarillo sino como dorado como el oro, los ojos del color de un cielo despejado y las tres marcas en cada mejilla le indicaron quien era –Na…Naru…Naruto-Kun— susurro entrecortado la joven Kunoichi sonrojándose a escalas imposibles para un humano normal para luego desmayarse.

Naruto puso su mano derecha en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de la pelinegra antes de que esta cayera al suelo –Hinata ¡Hinata!— decía preocupado Naruto al ver a su ex-compañera de clases desmayada

Poco a poco la joven de ojos perlados empezaba a despertar, estaba desorientada pero recordaba perfectamente la imagen de un Naruto mucho mayor, de largo cabello y buen cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo un gran sonrojo adorno su cara "Fue un buen sueño" pensó la Hyuuga, hasta que algo llego a sus oídos –Que bien que ya despertaste Hinata, ya estaba preocupado— dijo Naruto con su gran sonrisa. Hinata por un segundo se fijo donde estaba, recostada bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de una de las áreas de entrenamiento, ella y el Naruto de su sueño estaban a solas "Es…Es un sueño" pensó nerviosa la Hyuuga pero cuando sintió la frente del rubio pegada a la suya supo que todo era real –Tienes algo de temperatura, pero no creo que sea gripe, debes tener un leve resfriado. Es mejor que te cuides mucho Hinata ¿Hinata? ¡¡Hinata!!— grito Naruto al ver que una vez más la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga se había desmayado de nuevo.

)()()(

La mente de Hyuuga Hinata no podía saber con exactitud donde estaba, pero solo sabía que estaba recostada en un lugar tibio y sueva, su cuerpo inconscientemente se pego lo que mas pudo a esa agradable sensación de calor como no queriendo dejar de sentirla, cuando un leve cosquilleo empezó a molestar su nariz, lentamente y con pereza abrió sus ojos, su vista estaba desenfocada así que solo veían un gran manchón dorado y alguno que otro pequeño de color rojo, poco a poco su vista fue mejorando hasta notar que el manchón dorado era un largo cabello rubio y los manchones rojos eran la tela de una chaqueta que se lograba ver por el cabello. Con miedo giro levemente su rostro para mirar una cabeza rubia que giraba para darle una sonrisa a la Hyuuga. La mente de Hinata de golpe reacciono, estaba sobre la espalda de la persona que ella amaba, Naruto la estaba llevando en su espalda, Trato de contener las ganas de desmayarse, pero noto que sus brazos estaba aferrados abrazando el cuello de rubio, debió ser cuando quiso pegarse más al tibio calor, al razonar eso supo que se había pegado al cuerpo de Naruto.

Por tercera vez en ese día su rostro se enrojeció brutalmente –Me alegro que ya despertaste Hinata, estaba preocupado— dijo Naruto volviendo su cabeza al frente para ver el camino, para su suerte parecía que nadie estaba en las calles de Konoha –Lo…lo si…siento Na…Naruto-Kun— susurro tartamudeando la pelinegra –¿De qué te disculpas? Tu no lo hiciste a propósito, debe ser el resfriado que tienes— dijo Naruto haciendo que la Hyuuga se sintiera mal, el rubio pensaba que era débil –Espero que te recuperes pronto ya que imagino que participaras en los Exámenes para ascender a Chuunin. Deseo que estés allí como todos— dijo Naruto volteando su cabeza una vez más para regalarle otra sonrisa a Hinata.

Para Hinata esas palabras alegraron su corazón, aunque el había dicho que todos estuvieran allí, el deseaba que ella estuviera también. Sin notarlo llegaron a una gran mansión, con cuidado el rubio se agacho para que la Hyuuga pudiera bajarse, con tristeza Hinata se soltó del rubio pero así pudo contemplar lo alto que estaba el Genin rubio, ella recordaba que el y ella eran casi del mismo tamaño, ahora el era más alto que ella, su cuerpo parecía el de un adolescente en vez del de un niño. Naruto al ver como Hinata se quedaba viéndolo sonrió poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza –Creo que tuve uno de esos estiramientos repentinos pero sigo siendo el mismo Hinata— dijo con su gran sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa confirmaba que el era Uzumaki Naruto, la Hyuuga no puedo evitar sonrojarse más y jugar con sus dedos índices, desviando la mirada. Allí a la entrada de los dominios del Clan Hyuuga, los dos Genins se quedaron en silenció, cada uno mirando a otro lado como buscando que decir –Bueno, yo debo irme para descansar. Pasado mañana empiezan los Exámenes, descansa Hinata y recupérate pronto. Buenas noches y hasta pronto— se despidió Naruto para voltearse e irse de allí –Bue…buenas no…noches Naruto-kun— se despidió Hinata, quedándose allí contemplando como el rubio se alejaba.

Cuando ya no se pudo ver nada de Naruto Hinata suspiro de tristeza, una oportunidad perfecta y maravillosa sucedió para ella ese día al estar en la espalda de la persona que amaba y ella no había actuado a tiempo. Solo le quedaba la tibia sensación de calor que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio, tratando de guardar esa sensación en su mente y corazón, entro a su hogar, su frió y triste hogar.

El día había llegado y con el otro sueño, Naruto estaba acostado aun en su cama, como contemplado el techo, solo que su mirada no prestaba atención a esto ni nada, solo estaba perdido en el recuerdo de ese sueño. Una monstruosa criatura de seis alas azules con blanco, en vez de piernas desde su cintura hasta abajo era una figura cónica, sus brazos sin estar unidas a su cuerpo flotaban, con grande y filosas garras blancas, sus grandes ojos rojos y un distintivo casco azul con una gema roja. Había soñado con Copy X en su forma final cuando lo derroto y este molesto al ser vencido aun usando su armadura especial.

Allí Naruto se fijo que el pensaba que lo había derrotado, aunque era un sueño visto desde primera persona y cualquiera pensaría lo mismo. Con la mente despejada se levanto haciendo su rutina de la mañana, cuando se ponía su ropa fijo sus ojos sobre su Hitai-ate. Las primeras veces al usar la armadura no lo había notado, las siguientes sentía la molestia en la frente y en las ultimas veces tenía que quitárselo para usar el casco. El no quería dejar de usar su Hitai-ate, habían sido tres años de intentos, burlas y dolor para conseguirlo y más por ser el de Iruka-Sensei, pero sabía que al usarlo y usar la armadura solo interferiría en su concentración. Así que lentamente y sin apretarlo mucho se lo coloco en el cuello.

Cuando salio de su apartamento y de cerrarlo con llave se fijo en el cielo asombrándose, por la posición del sol pronto sería las 3 de la tarde, hora que debía estar en la academia para encontrase con su equipo para presentar el examen. Sin pensarlo activo la armadura, usando el Dash empezó a correr, dando grandes saltos por la velocidad que tenía. Era un solo borrón rojo que pasaba por las calles congestionadas de gente.

Las personas se quedaban extrañados por lo que pasaba a gran velocidad haciendo que una leve corriente de viento se levantara, Naruto disfrutaba esa sensación, de cómo su cabello se levantaba por la velocidad que ganaba al usar el Dash, hasta que en su visor varias señales de energía se presentaron alrededor de el. Varios ANBU corrían lo más rápido y apenas podían seguirle el paso a la borrosa mancha roja. Una sonrisa cruzo por los labios de Naruto "Tengo unos minutos" pensó con malicia.

De un gran salto llego a uno de los tejados para detenerse, los Shinobis ANBU por fin se detuvieron al ver claramente a quien perseguían, hacía mas de dos meses que no sabían nada del extraño sujeto al que solo llamaron Demonio Carmesí, este de brazos cruzados miraba directamente al grupo de 10 conformado tanto por hombres como mujeres. Separando sus brazos levanto el derecho y con los dedos hizo un movimiento para que los Shinobis fueran hacía el.

Estos se lanzaron en contra del rubio, con una velocidad endemoniada Naruto paso entre los Shinobis, solo era una línea roja que en segundos cayo de pie dándole la espalda a los ANBU, estos cayeron también al piso de un tejado pero no como el rubio, solo una cayo de pie el resto cayo al suelo como muertos. Esta se volteo asombrada contemplando la espalda y el extraño cabello del rubio. Ella pensaba que solo existía una sola persona con una gran velocidad cuando usaba su katana y sus increíbles habilidades en el Kenjutsu. Pero ese ser que estaba frente a ella lo había superado por mucho, realmente no era humano.

El rubio giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a la mujer, colocando sus dedos índice y medio juntos los llevo a su frente para hacer un leve saludo con estos para desaparecer en un resplandor de luz blanca. Pasados unos segundos de asombro, con rapidez empezó a examinar a sus compañeros para descubrir que solo estaban inconscientes y sin ninguna herida.

Poco después apareció el destello blanco y cuando desapareció el cuerpo cubierto por armadura y casco estaba en una parte no muy frecuentada de la academia por los alumnos, un aula usada como deposito. Muchas veces fue usada por el rubio y algunos de sus compañeros de clase en sus interminables bromas, mientras el casco desaparecía y con la armadura una leve sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rubio, recordando esos días, pero esos recuerdos alegres se volvieron amargos cuando recordó el trato que recibía de los aldeanos "¿Realmente fue culpa de los Reploids o de los humanos que todo termino de esa forma?" se pregunto mentalmente Naruto, cuando la armadura desapareció por completo salio del aula y tomo rumbo al piso tres al aula 301 para ir con sus compañeros.

En pocos minutos llego a su destino, encontrándose que Kakashi y sus compañeros estaban allí en la puerta, esperándolo –¿Por qué aun no entran?— pregunto acercándose y llamando su atención. Haruno al escuchar la voz de su rubio compañero se acerco a el con una peligro aura –¡¡Baka Naruto!! ¡¡Donde demonios estabas??— pregunto enojada. El rubio por inercia levanto sus brazos para cubrir su rostro, aunque el era mucho mas alto que la pelirosa –Lo siento mucho pero tuve un sueño y me quede pensando en el y sin darme cuenta se me hizo tarde— se excuso Naruto.

Sakura suspiro enojada pero siguió viendo con mala cara a Naruto –¿Y por qué no entraron?— pregunto de nuevo pero alejándose poco a poco de la pelirosa –Porque si no esta el equipo completo no dejan pasar a ninguno— respondió de mala gana Sasuke. Naruto pestañeo extrañado –Pero Kakashi-Sensei, no nos dijiste eso— protesto el rubio a su Jounin Sensei –Es que no quería que ninguno de ustedes presionaran al otro, quería que cada uno viniera por su propia cuenta. Ahora que están los tres pueden entrar— dijo el Jounin moviéndose a un lado para dejar el camino abierto a su equipo.

Al cruzar la puerta, un mar de miradas hostiles recibieron al equipo 7, Sakura contuvo un poco el aliento, Sasuke busco con su mirada a alguien hasta encontrarlo y dirigirle una mirada de odio, Naruto que estaba detrás de sus compañeros no noto ninguna de las dos reacciones, solo miraba cada parte del lugar y a los que estaban allí. Pero se olvido de eso al escuchar el escándalo formada por una rubia que se lanzo al Uchiha y empezó a pelear con Sakura. Poco después dos jóvenes aparecieron, uno de una cara de flojera absoluta y otro gordo que no dejaba de comer. En ese momento otro equipo hizo su aparición, los que más destacaba de ellos es que los tres usaban chaquetas.

Hinata puso sus ojos sobre el rubio, este al notar la mirada de la Hyuuga sonrió, haciendo que la pelinegra desviara un poco la mirada por la pena –¿Y donde esta el tonto de Naruto?— pregunto uno de los jóvenes con un perro en su cabeza –Aquí estoy Kiba— dijo con seriedad el rubio llamando la atención de los demás novatos menos a su compañeros de equipo y Hinata. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver al rubio, incluso las cejas del Aburame se levantaron bastante, pero Kiba sonrió –Así que ya aprendiste a hacer un Henge decente. Ya puedes deshacerlo— pero sintió un leve jalón de su manga, era Hinata –Kiba, es Na…Naruto-Kun, el no es…esta usando nin…ningún Henge— dijo con voz baja la Hyuuga aunque lo suficiente para que todos los novatos lo escucharan.

Todos los ojos se pusieron sobre el equipo 7, esperando que los otros dos Genin hablaran, Sasuke desvió su mirada molesto, solo Sakura asintió afirmando la verdad de que era Naruto –Ustedes hacen mucho escándalo— dijo alguien. Todos se voltearon para ver a un Genin de Konoha uno años mayor que ellos, de pelo plateado agarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y de lentes redondos –Ustedes deben ser los novatos que se graduaron de la academia hace poco. Déjenme decirles que están actuando como unos tontos, esto no es un viaje de campo— dijo el Genin mayor con firmeza –¿Y quien eres tu para decirnos eso?— pregunto Yamanaka Ino –Perdón por no presentarme, soy Yakushi Kabuto. Si se fijan bien, todos los que están aquí tienen los nervios al máximo y no me gustaría que les pasara algo. Me recuerdan mucho a mí cuando presente por primera vez este examen— dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa.

Algo en el Genin hacía desconfiar a Naruto, era demasiado extraño el amable comportamiento del tal Kabuto hacía ellos, como el dijo eran novatos que no tenían mas de 3 meses de haber salido de la academia ninja, eran los blancos fáciles para lo que vendría durante esos exámenes. Tal vez solo era amable para engañarlos o tratar de darles información falsa.

Pero presto atención a todas las explicaciones que Kabuto daba sobre el examen, de las aldeas Shinobis presentes y sus razones de porque hacer el examen en un solo punto por medio de unas extrañas tarjetas que solo reaccionaban al Chakra de Kabuto. Pero presto atención cuando Sasuke menciono dos nombres –Quiero información de dos personas, de Rock Lee de Konoha y Sabaku no Gaara de Suna— dijo con seriedad.

El primer nombre no le sonaba a Naruto y con la vista miraba a todos los presentes allí preguntándose quien sería el tal Rock Lee, pero no tuvo que hacerlo más cuando una tarjeta con la información y una fotografía de el apareció. Era un Genin de un año mayor que todos ellos pero era alguien que no era nada difícil no identificar a lo lejos una vez visto, en especial por el grosor de sus cejas y vestimenta verde.

Naruto con una rápida mirada lo localizo, sentado en una silla junto con dos Genins de Konoha los cuales supuso el rubio eran sus compañeros de equipo, a la derecha de Lee estaba una muchacha de cabello castaño recogido en dos elaborados moños y vestimenta china, a su izquierda un joven de un cabello negro de mirada sería, pero para Naruto solo había un detalle que llamo toda su atención sobre el joven, unos ojos perlados pero fríos y duros. Ojos parecidos a los de Hinata pero a la vez no lo eran.

Pero olvido eso cuando sus ojos cambiaron, detectando una gran variación de Chakra que se acercaba velozmente hacía ellos, con su visión cambiada por las Nanomáquinas pudo ver a tres jóvenes, uno de ellos salto preparando en su mano dos Kunais para lanzarlos, contra Kabuto.

El Genin de Konoha pudo esquivar con facilidad las armas blancas pero otro de los atacantes se puso frente a el, arrimando su manga derecha mostrando un extraño artefacto, lo que nadie pudo ver fue al rubio poniéndose frente a Kabuto y con una mano enguantada de colores negros y blanco detuvo el ataque. Para el rubio una extraña sensación cruzo todo su cuerpo y las Nanomáquinas con gran velocidad protegieron los oídos internos del rubio, en pocos minutos la información llego a el y sonrió –Entiendo, es un Jutsu muy interesante, usas el sonido como un arma y diferentes vibraciones deben tener efectos muy diversos en los cuerpos humanos. Para la próxima, ataque a alguien que le haga efecto— dijo con soberbia el rubio aunque claro fingiéndolo para intimidar a su atacante.

Todos allí quedaron asombrados, pero aun mas los novatos y los Genins atacantes, Naruto se fijo en los Hitai-ate que llevaban una nota musical, allí recordó las explicaciones de Kabuto y supo que esos tres eran de la recién fundada Otogakure no Sato, pero todos olvidaron eso cuando una bomba de humo estallo –¡¡Quietos todos ahora!!— grito alguien dentro del humo. Todos prestaran atención y cuando el humo se disipo, varias personas estaban allí portando un uniforme de diversos tonos de grises, pero el que mas destacaba era el que estaba en el medio, un hombre alto y corpulento con la cara con cicatrices usando el mismo uniforme pero también llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, su Hitai-ate aunque estaba en su frente la tela cubría toda su cabeza –Lamento haberlos hecho esperar. Soy el primer examinador de la prueba para ascender a Chuunin. Morino Ibiki— se presento el siniestro hombre.

Naruto presto atención a este hombre y a las reglas que explicaba, hasta que unas palabras se repetían en su mente, hasta ver las hojas de examen. Por un segundo el corazón del rubio se paro y su mente entro en pánico.

Al entrar todos los presentes se sentaron en el puesto con el número de las pequeñas placas que habían sacado, Naruto había sacado el número 53, cuando se sentó recibió el examen volteado y un juego de un lápiz, sacapuntas y borra, estaba nervioso pero pudo notar que cuando terminaron de repartir todo los examinadores se sentaron a lo largo de la habitación, también noto que Hinata estaba a su lado y le sonrió.

La Hyuuga se apeno pero también le dio una pequeña sonrisa al rubio, había notado desde que llego que el rubio ahora tenia su Hitai-ate en su cuello como ella, no sabía las razones de porque ese cambió pero una parte de ella sentía que lo había ello por ella o su corazón quería creer eso, pero bajando un poco la mirada para fijarse en su mano izquierda, la cual uso para detener al Shinobi de Oto, el guante negro con blanco ya no estaba y ahora se preguntaba si Naruto lo había traído puesto desde que llego o se lo coloco a gran velocidad y luego se lo saco.

Ibiki llamo la atención de todo el mundo golpeando con una tiza la pizarra, empezando a explicar una serie de reglas que solo conseguían poner más nervioso al rubio, cuando grito que el examen comenzó, Naruto respiro hondo "Debes calmarte Naruto, has salido de casos similares en la academia. Solo lee cada pregunta con calma y busca una fácil de responder" pensó relajándose y levantado su hoja para mirarla. Pero al leer cada pregunta noto que cada una era más difícil que la anterior "Estoy muerto" pensó colocando su cabeza entre sus manos, hasta que una serie de números y letras empezaron a cruzar ante sus ojos, en pocos segundos las palabras analizando empezaron a parpadear, pronto la respuesta de la primera pregunta apareció frente a sus ojos, sin perder tiempo empezó a escribir mientras una sonrisa cruzo su rostro. Tal vez ese examen no sería tan difícil como pensó.

**Bien, ya empezaron los exámenes chuunin y Naruto ha descubierto una habilidad de las Nanomáquinas ya que estas son súper computadoras o en pocas palabras , pueden resolver cualquier problema. Ahora una pequeña información de Megaman X, la muchacha del primer sueño de Naruto fue la primera mujer reploid que apareció en los juegos de Megaman X, más especifico en el Megaman X4, su nombre era Iris y era la hermana menor del Coronel, una especie de amigo rival de Zero y que formaba parte del ejercito conformados únicamente por reploids llamada Repliforce. Hubo una especie de relación entre Zero y Iris pero lastimosamente por sucesos que ocurrieron Iris murió a manos de Zero.**

**En los próximos capítulos el desarrollo de los siguientes fases del examen Chuunin, un pequeño enfrentamiento contra una serpiente bien conocida contra el Bio Reploid y talvez si hay mas inspiración una paliza para Kiba de parte del rubio, hasta la próxima.**


	13. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**Conspiración**

**Encuentros no deseados**

Naruto salio del salón aun con la cara asombrada por el extraño resultado y la loca presentación de la segunda examinadora. Pero olvido eso y se estiro una vez más, su cuerpo estaba algo entumecido por la falta de movimiento, cuando empezó a usar a la Reina Nanomáquina para resolver el examen y en menos de 20 minutos lo completo. Dejando a un montón de Genins asombrados.

Cuando faltaron los 15 minutos para terminar la hora y el momento de la última pregunta, Ibiki realmente lo había asustado, pero se sentía seguro de conseguirlo y se arriesgo, incluso lanzo un discurso que motivo a muchos. Pero cuando dieron la última pregunta, casi se resbala de la mesa al saber que pasaron.

Pero olvido eso y solo se concentro en el último recuerdo del salón, la mirada de la Jounin Examinadora Mitarashi Anko. Estaba seguro que la Kunoichi por un segundo le había visto con una mirada de odio pero no sería extraño ya que casi toda la aldea lo había visto de esa forma por mucho tiempo, pero era algo diferente, algo que le decía que pronto habría problemas.

Mitarashi Anko era una Kunoichi algo inquieta, parecía nunca cansarse y tenía un gusto por el sadismo. Pero todo eso era una simple mascara que se desmoronaba con un simple nombre. Pero ahora al ver a ese Genin algo en su mente le había dicho que el tenía mucho que ver con el que llamaba Demonio Carmesí. Desde que apareció la primera vez y ataco, ella estaba pendiente de cualquier información, supo por Kakashi que el estuvo en Nami no Kuni cuando el y su equipo fueron para una misión de escolta y había aparecido ese mismo día, derrotando casi en su totalidad a un escuadrón de ANBU.

Pero había leve pistas en las dos situaciones que le habían llevado a la conclusión de que ese Genin rubio era ese sujeto de extraña armadura pero ahora solo le faltaba descubrirlo. Metida en su mente no noto la llegada de alguien a su mesa donde trataba de disfrutar de sus Dango –Hola Anko— saludo una muchacha frente a ella sobresaltando un poco a la Kunoichi fanática de los Dango –Oh, hola Misao— saludo Anko. Hoshino Misao era una Kunoichi casi de la misma edad de Anko, su cabello marrón le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, en apariencia era una joven normal, salvo por los extraños ojos dorados que tenía.

Para Anko esos ojos eran bastante blandos, ya tenía algún tiempo conociendo a Misao, siempre alegre y tratando de fastidiar a sus compañeros pero sin llegar a ser molesta, pero desde el encuentro de ella con ese Demonio Carmesí, ese brillo había casi desaparecido. Misao estuvo dos semanas de descanso pero aun seguía con pesadillas de ese encuentro pero ella aseguraba que ya no eran tan fuertes pero sus ojeras podían indicar lo contrario –Apareció, lo supe todo por Uzuki— dijo Misao con seriedad haciendo que Anko dejara a medio camino de su boca su dango –Así es pero Misao, creo que ya se quien es— dijo con seriedad Mitarashi.

La Kunoichi de ojos dorados miro con asombro a su compañera Shinobi –¡¿Entonces porque no le has informado a Hokage-Sama de esto?!— pregunto alterada y más al ver como Anko tomaba con tranquilidad su bebida –Porque aun no estoy completamente segura de que sea el y si lo fuera dudo que Hokage-Sama hiciera algo al respecto— dijo con seriedad Mitarashi. Hoshino parpadeo pero antes de preguntar Anko dejo en la mesa una foto, Misao la levanto y allí vio la fotografía de alguien que ella odiaba. Uzumaki Naruto.

Su padre, del cual heredero sus ojos al igual que su pequeña hermana, había muerto luchando contra el demonio zorro, cuando supo de que un bebe contenía al zorro intento asesinarlo, pero fallo pero por suerte nunca supieron que ella fue, tuvo que ver como su madre lloraba en las noches y ayudar mucho a su madre con la crianza de su pequeña hermana –Puede que mi odio por este ser quisiera culparlo pero el que me ataco era mucho mas poderoso y había muchas diferencias— susurro con puro odio en su voz pero se callo cuando Anko le paso otra foto. En ella estaba Naruto saliendo del salón del primer examen para ascender a Chuunin. Misao abrió sus ojos al máximo al verlo, el largo cabello y la gran altura que el joven Genin tenía ahora.

Aun con la mirada de asombro miro a la Kunoichi frente a ella –La primera fue tomada hace mas de 3 meses y esta es apenas de hace una hora, es muy notable el cambio que hay— susurro Mitarashi –Es el ¡Seguro que es el! Debemos ir rápido a detenerlo— susurro Misao levantándose pero no logro dar un paso al ser detenida por Anko que la agarro por su muñeca, al ver los oscuros ojos de la Kunoichi supo que debía sentarse –Misao, se de tu odio contra el pero no tenemos pruebas para decir que el mocoso es el Demonio Carmesí y si lo atacas solo conseguirás una habitación en la cárcel por parte de Hokage-Sama— dijo con seriedad Anko.

Misao apretó sus manos con furia pero poco a poco se fue calmando, para alivio de Anko su compañera Shinobi se sentó –Escucha, mañana el se presentara para seguir la segunda etapa del examen, lo tendré vigilado ¿De acuerdo?— pregunto Mitarashi a lo que Misao asintió. Lo que las dos jóvenes mujeres no sabían es que alguien lo escucho todo, un joven de largo cabello rubio que solo se fue caminando hacía algún lado.

)()()(

Al día siguiente los 26 equipos que pasaron estaban frente a la Examinadora Mitarashi Anko, a espaldas de las Jounin una reja que se extendía a lo largo rodeando una gran zona boscosa, por lo gigantesco árboles y la oscuridad dentro de este daba un tono lúgubre y tenebroso –Bienvenidos al área 44 o como se le conoce mejor. El Bosque de la Muerte— dijo con una sádica sonrisa la Kunoichi –Un nombre muy bonito para el turismo— dijo el rubio en voz baja pero aun así Anko la escucho.

De un rápido movimiento la Kunoichi lanzo un Kunai al rostro de Naruto, pero este con la misma velocidad saco uno de sus Kunai desviando el de la Jounin, Anko apareció detrás del rubio sosteniendo en su mano derecha otro Kunai para ponerlo en el cuello del Genin, pero no espero que este agarrara su brazo y se volteara poniendo aun con el Kunai que uso para desviar el otro sobre el ojo izquierdo de Anko.

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio por lo que sucedió –Le informo señorita Mitarashi, no es bueno conspirar contra alguien. Si entiende lo que quiero decir— susurro con frialdad el rubio mientras sus ojos azules se oscurecían gradualmente. Anko frunció su ceño para luego soltar su arma, lentamente el rubio la soltó pero no aparto el Kunai de su ojo hasta que apareció el primer Kunai de la Kunoichi, agarrado por una larga lengua –Esto es suyo— hablo una mujer con un Hitai-ate de Kusagakure no Sato –Gracias— dijo Anko con una sonrisa sin moverse solo su mano para agarrarlo. Naruto se aparto de la Kunoichi dejándola libre y guardando su Kunai.

Después del pequeño incidente, la examinadora empezó a explicar las reglas del segundo examen, para el rubio la situación se estaba volviendo complicada, desde ayer que descubrió por accidente la conversación entre las dos Kunoichi ahora debería estar muy pendiente de ella y de lo que el hiciera.

Pronto tuvo en sus manos el contrato para firmar y hacer el siguiente examen, cuando lo firmo y lo entrego, les dieron a todos 15 minutos para prepararse. El rubio se alejo de sus dos compañeros por unos momentos para revisar por última vez su equipo, sin saber que tres pares de ojos los observaban fijamente. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado saco de entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta 6 pergaminos pequeños y 2 un poco más grandes. Pero olvido eso al escuchar unas suaves pisadas detrás de el acercándose. Cuando se volteo se encontró con la mujer de Kusa –Eres bastante sorpréndete muchacho— dijo con voz suave.

Para Naruto había algo raro en esa mujer pero trato de no mostrar ninguna reacción ante eso –Debo estar preparado para todo— fueron las palabras del rubio –¿No eres muy mayor para estar en un equipo tan joven?— pregunto de nuevo la mujer –Crecimiento prematuro, tengo la misma edad que ellos— fue la respuesta de Naruto guardando los pergaminos –Ya veo. Una ultima pregunta y te dejo en paz ¿Eres tu el que llaman Demonio Carmesí?— pregunto la mujer con una torcida sonrisa. Esa ultima pregunta dejo al rubio en shock pero con rapidez siguió actuando normal –No se de lo que esta hablando, si me disculpa debo irme con mi equipo. Pronto comenzara la siguiente etapa del examen— dijo con seriedad Naruto alejándose de la mujer. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos la larga lengua de la mujer acaricio sus labios de una forma algo grotesca "Y pensar que solo vine por Sasuke-Kun pero parece que encontré otro gran cuerpo. Que lastima que no pueda poseerlo por culpa del Bijuu" pensó la mujer para desaparecer.

Cuando recibieron su pergamino y guardarlo, fueron a la entrada asignada para ellos, cuando llegaron esperaron que el Jounin que estaba abriera la entrada, después de unos minutos este la abrió y los tres Genins entraron a gran velocidad. Después de varios minutos de desplazarse se detuvieron –denme un momento por favor— pidió el rubio sacando una vez más sus pergaminos. Sakura iba a reclamarle a Naruto pero guardo silencio cuando el rubio paso la mano por el pergamino y una pequeña explosión de humo sucedió, cuando el humo se esfumo el rubio sostenía una Katana que se la acomodo a la izquierda de su cintura.

Hizo lo mismo con los diversos pergaminos, sacando un escudo del tamaño de su tórax, el escudo esa circular con pequeños dientes por toda su circunferencia, luego saco una larga cadena con cuchillas en sus eslabones, podía agarrarla por un mango en uno de los extremos de la cadena, en el otro había una larga cuchilla de 20 cms, esta la coloco en la derecha de su cintura. También saco unos guantes negros de un cuero bastante resistente, por ultimo saco unas Tonfas que las oculto cada una en sus botas.

Cuando el rubio guardo de nuevo los pergaminos se volteo a ver a sus compañeros –¿Para qué es todo eso?— pregunto molesto Sasuke –Hay personas que sospechan de mi, no quiero que sepan que soy Zero, por eso compre ayer todas estas armas, aunque puede que me vinculen con el por esto. Ya no me siento cómodo si no tengo mis armas— explico el rubio. Un leve sonido alerto al Uchiha como al Uzumaki, ambos parecían prestarle atención a las palabras de su compañera Kunoichi, cuando Sasuke lanzo varios Shurikens contra las ramas de un árbol, de entre ellas algo salto pero fue interceptado por el rubio con una fuerte patada que lo mando contra el suelo.

Trato de levantarse aun con el fuerte dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, apenas esquivo tres Kunais de parte del moreno pero apenas esquivo la mortífera cadena de Naruto que logro herir su brazo. El sujeto salto de un lado a otro tratando de confundir a los Genins de Konoha, lográndolo con esfuerzo para con bastantes heridas, muchas infligidas por Naruto.

Sakura se quedo quieta, asombrada por el ataque tan veloz que sus compañeros hicieron y mas coordinándose. Por un momento varios pensamientos cruzaron su mente, en principal la palabra estorbo –Apenas nos detenemos un momento y ya nos atacan. Debemos decidir quien llevara el pergamino—dijo Naruto. Allí el silencio se hizo pesado –Creo que sería mejor que tu lo llevaras Naruto— dijo Sakura, aunque para la pelirosa una parte de ella le decía que debía ser Sasuke, su parte mas racional le indicaba lo contrario, que fuera el rubio –¿Tu estas de acuerdo Sasuke?— pregunto Naruto.

Sasuke solo gruño para luego lanzarle el pergamino del cielo al rubio, este lo tomo y rápidamente se lo guardo –También deberíamos tener un tipo de contraseña— dijo Sasuke –Es buena idea ¿Qué tal esta? Nunca me ha preocupado la justicia, y yo nunca me he llamado a mí mismo héroe…Yo siempre he luchado por la gente en la que creía…Nunca vacilo…Si tengo ante mí a un enemigo ¡Debo destruirlo!— dijo con seriedad al rubio –Naruto ¿De donde sacaste esas palabras? No recuerdo ningún libro que las diga— dijo Haruno –Esas fueron las ultimas palabras del verdadero X antes de morir— dijo Naruto mirando directamente a los ojos de sus compañeros.

Sasuke abrió un poco los ojos comprendiendo algo, Naruto dejo de mirar al moreno para fijar sus ojos en la pelirosa, esta pestañeo confundida. Hasta que el Uchiha escribió algo en el suelo, cuando Sakura lo leyó asintió –Bien, ya que estamos de acuerdo. Debemos seguir adelante y conseguir el pergamino que nos falta— declaro Naruto pero antes de dar un paso algo golpeo su mejilla.

Un ruido se acercaba a cada momento y aumentaba, hasta que una columna de viento golpeo a los tres para luego ocurrir una explosión. A lo lejos una persona sonreía mientras se lamía sus labios. Naruto se levanto algo mareado –Demonios ¿Qué fue eso?— se pregunto cuando estuvo totalmente erguido, pero olvido eso al escuchar el siseo de algo detrás de el. Cuando se volteo solo pudo ver las grandes fauces de una gigantesca serpiente.

Sasuke y Sakura habían salido de sus escondites, habían logrado escapar justo a tiempo del ataque sorpresa pero no veían a su compañero rubio por ningún lado –Sasuke, Sakura ¿Están bien?— pregunto Naruto desde una rama para saltar al suelo –Antes de que te acerques dime la contraseña— demando el Uchiha –Claro. Nunca me ha preocupado la justicia, y yo nunca me he llamado a mí mismo héroe…Yo siempre he luchado por la gente en la que creía…Nunca vacilo…Si tengo ante mí a un enemigo ¡Debo destruirlo!— dijo el rubio, Sakura sonrió al ver que era su compañero –¿Quién dijo esas palabras?— pregunto Sasuke –Pues el verdadero X— dijo el rubio pero se lanzo a un lado evitando el Kunai que el moreno le lanzo –¿Pero qué te pasa?— pregunto el rubio –Tu no eres el verdadero Naruto, ese tal X no dijo esas palabras sino alguien más era un trampa que puso el verdadero Naruto— explico el Uchiha. El falso Naruto sonrió mientras se relamía los –Muy inteligente por parte de Naruto-Kun—susurro para luego una explosión de humo lo envolviera, revelando a la mujer de Kusagakure no Sato.

La cabeza cercenada de la gigantesca cabeza cayó al suelo, Naruto respiraba agitadamente pero sin esperar un segundo más las botas de la armadura aparecieron y empezó a desplazarse usando el Dash. Llegando para ver como Sasuke huía con Sakura de alguien, el rubio cayo frente a la mujer de Kusa –Oh me impresionas Naruto-Kun. Pensé que mi amiguito te distraería un rato más— dijo la mujer –¿Quién eres tu realmente?— pregunto con seriedad el rubio –Solo alguien que esta interesado en algunas cosas, pero ahora que mi presa escapo, podré probar mi otra presa— dijo con una horrible sonrisa.

Para los oídos de Naruto, todo ruido desapareció menos el latir de su corazón, sus ojos solo se mantenían fijos sobre la mujer frente a el. Su mano derecha se movió con lentitud hacía su cintura, todo parecía que se había detenido, hasta que el sonido de un grito de algún Genin se escucho. Los dos se movieron al mismo tiempo, la mujer sacando dos Kunais mientras que el rubio saco su cadena logrando detener las dos armas y también tratando de atacar a la mujer, esta esquivo con una gran velocidad la mortífera arma.

Naruto salto a un lado esquivando varios Shurikens mientras trataba de atacar con su cadena pero desgraciadamente para el rubio el estaba acostumbrado a la Chain Rod y no con esa "Demonios, debí haber practicado un poco por lo menos" pensó con angustia el Genin de Konoha esquivando otros tres Kunais al no poder detenerlas con la cadena –Que pasa Naruto-Kun ¿Acaso tu no eras el Demonio Carmesí?— pregunto la mujer con burla lanzando una vez más un gran numero de Kunais y Shurikens.

Naruto sabiendo que no lograría detenerlos todos se lanzo a un lado esquivándolos como podía, mandando Chakra a sus pies escalo uno de los árboles para ponerse por encima de su contrincante, aun sabiendo que estaba en una posición vulnerable esperaba que su idea funcionara. La mujer sonrió preparando su próximo ataque, vio como el rubio con su mano izquierda agarraba carios Kunais de su portador en la pierna derecha y se los lanzaba esquivándolos con facilidad, lo que no espero es que Naruto lanzara el escudo que estaba en su espalda.

La defensa circular volaba a gran velocidad hacía donde estaba por poco pudo esquivar el arma pero su rostro fue rasguñado por el arma. Esta se clavo en el suelo y sonrió al ver que el rubio fallo, hasta notar un leve brillo frente a sus ojos, el de un hilo. El hilo se tenso y el escudo salio del suelo con fuerza. Se volteo para ver que tenía sobre ella la mortal arma solo pudo moverse aun lado pero no lo suficientemente rápido, su brazo derecho desde el codo fue cercenado limpiamente por el escudo.

El arma voló hasta llegar a la mano del rubio, Naruto sonrió, se le había ocurrido unir por el mango del escudo a un hilo resistente para hacerlo funcionar como su Shield Boomerang, pero se quedo asombrado de algo, de la herida no salía sangre sino barro –Realmente sorprendente Naruto-Kun, no tuviste que usar todo tu poder. Espero poder verlo pronto. El poder del Demonio Carmesí, de Zero— susurro la mujer para luego deshacerse en barro "Doton Bunshin" pensó en shock el rubio pero no porque su contrincante había desaparecido, sino que sabía de Zero.

Pero se olvido de eso al escuchar el grito de dolor de alguien conocido por el –Esa fue la voz de Sasuke ¡Eso quiere decir que Sakura y Sasuke están en peligro!— exclamo preocupado Naruto olvidando por un momento que podía ser vigilado y activo la armadura pasa salir corriendo con el Dash hacía el origen del grito. Con el Z-Saber cortaba todo a su paso hasta llegar para verlo, allí estaba la mujer pero ahora era diferente, en vez del Hitai-ate de Kusa tenía uno de Oto, su rostro era pálido y sus ojos ámbares oscuros como las de una serpiente, una sonrisa espeluznante lamiendo sus labios con una lengua larga inhumana. Desapareciendo dentro de la rama de un árbol.

Naruto se olvido de eso al escuchar de nuevo los gritos de dolor de Sasuke –¡¡Naruto!!— grito Sakura al verlo, la pelirosa tenía entre sus brazos al Uchiha el cual estaba de rodillas por el dolor. De un salto estuvo al lado de la Genin examinando al moreno, en su cuello cerca de la base del hombro izquierdo estaban tres marcas mientras unos delgados hilos de sangre se deslizaban por la piel de Sasuke –Maldita sea. Si hubiera usado la armadura antes— se maldijo a si mismo el rubio.

Por la mente de Naruto no solo ahora viaja los problemas con las dos Kunoichi, sino ahora estaban el extraño individuo que los ataco y lo que mas atormentaba su mente ¿Cómo es que el sabía de Zero?

**No estoy para nada feliz, hoy terminando este capitulo, me entero por una persona donde publico este fic en un foro que me lo plagiaron, no me detendré en mis trabajos de fics pero esto hace que me entre ganas de golpear al desgraciado sea quien sea.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

**Cuando el pasado y el presente se mezclan**

La noche avanzaba con relativa calma, dentro de un gran árbol al cual sus raíces servían como una cueva estaba el equipo 7, Sasuke se agitaba de un lado a otro dejando escapar ligeros gemidos de dolor. Naruto estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía su Katana con la mano izquierda, Sakura dormía apoyada en una de las raíces.

Los iris del Uzumaki se agrandaban o encogían mientras analizaba el cuerpo del Uchiha "Esa marca está afectando su Chakra, se nota que es muy peligroso" pensó preocupado el rubio desactivando el analizador y sus ojos volvían a la normalidad "Además, no nos han dejado de espiar esos tres de allí afuera ¿Están esperando que bajemos la guardia o atacarnos en el día? Sería muy estúpido" pensó Naruto para luego cerrar sus ojos, necesitaba por lo menos descansar un poco.

Lejos de allí una persona aparecía saliendo del tronco de un árbol –¿Tuvo problemas Orochimaru-Sama?— pregunto una voz de entre las sombras. El Hebi Sannin volteo su rostro sonriente –Para nada Kabuto, más bien encontré muchas cosas interesantes sobres mis dos presas— dijo con tranquilidad.

De entre las sombras apareció el Genin mayor pero sin el Hitai-ate de Konoha pero con uno de Oto –Perdone mi intromisión Orochimaru-Sama. Pero ¿Por qué este interés en Naruto?— pregunto el cuatro ojos –Es entendible tus dudas mi querido Kabuto, no sabes lo que yo sé. Así que presta atención porque seguro no creerás lo que te contare— dijo con diversión el Sannin dejando con dudas al falso Genin –Cuando deje la Organización de Akatsuki, empecé a buscar shinobis poderosos para mi experimentos, eso ya lo sabes pero lo que nunca te conté es que cuando estuve en Kaze no Kuni encontré lo más increíble y lo que alimento más mi deseo de poder y la vida eterna— empezó a explicar Orochimaru mientras Kabuto no dejaba de verlo –Eran las ruinas enterradas bajo la arena de una ciudad, debo confesar que fue totalmente accidental el descubrimiento ya que caí en ella cuando una parte donde estaba caminando colapso por mi peso. Pero me llamo la atención lo adelantado de la ciudad aunque una buena parte de ella estaba destruida, como si algo del cielo hubiera impactado sobre ella— explico el Sannin.

Una parte llamo la atención del falso Genin –¿Adelantada? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Orochimaru-Sama?— pregunto –Esa ciudad es algo que tu y yo nunca hemos visto, maquinaría y artefactos que no parecen de este mundo pero tenían más de 400 años de antigüedad por lo que pude calcular. Eso me llevo a la conclusión que algún momento del pasado los humanos eran mucho más inteligentes que ahora. Eso me hizo preguntarme ¿Qué paso con esa tecnología e inteligencia? Por eso investigue mas las ruinas y encontré lo que fue por varios meses mi tortura y mi gran recompensa— dijo con misterio Orochimaru desesperando un poco al peliplateado pero se contuvo –¿Qué era?— pregunto –Algo llamado Súper Computadora. Es algo aun difícil de explicar pero imagínatela como una gran base de datos pero los datos no están escritas en papel ni nada, solo existen dentro de esa cosa. Funciona con grandes cantidades de energía y algunas partes de la ciudad aun funcionaban eso me asombro aun después de tantos siglos sin humanos dentro de ella pero gracias a esa suerte pude manejarla, hasta que vi que estaba todo escrito en una lengua que no conocía. Estuve meses tratando de descifrar todo pero no podía. Llegue a un punto que golpe con mis manos ese artefacto, creo que fue un golpe de suerte porque algo paso, todo parpadeo y luego las palabras que tanto me estaban mortificando aparecieron en kanjis y finalmente pude leerlo todo y no sabes las cosas que descubrí— dijo con una aterradora sonrisa el Sannin –¿Qué descubrió?— fue la limitada pregunta de Kabuto para no explotar y gritarle que dejara de rodeos y le dijera de una vez –El poder absoluto— fue la respuesta de Orochimaru.

Kabuto pestañeo confundido –¿Perdón? ¿Cómo que el Poder Absoluto?— pregunto –Te lo explicare mi buen Kabuto. Ese poder eran tres cosas, todos creados por los humanos de ese pasado pero cada uno poseía vida y sentimientos, uno de ellos fue manipulado y lo llamaron el Dark Elf, su poder destructivo era impresionante tanto que uno de los otros poderes desapareció con el Dark Elf, mientras más leía supe que ese ser había sellado de alguna forma en su cuerpo al Dark Elf sacrificando su alma. Así que dos de los tres poderes ya había desaparecido y solo quedaba uno. Ese poder se le conocía por un nombre…Zero— dijo el Sannin –es increíble todo lo que me cuenta Orochimaru-Sama. Pero eso aun no me explica porque el interés sobre el jinchuuriki del Kyuubi— dijo Kabuto –Pensé que eras más inteligente mi querido Kabuto, vamos piensa un poco más— dijo con burla Orochimaru dejando medio frustrado al falso Genin pero una conclusión llego a su cerebro aunque no podía creérselo –No puede ser ¿Está tratando de decirme que Uzumaki Naruto es Zero?— pregunto asombrado Kabuto.

El Hebi Sannin sonrió –Por fin veo que pudiste deducirlo. Si, nuestro querido Naruto-Kun es Zero, como lo logro es algo que aun no puedo explicar pero por los datos que pude leer hay muchas semejanzas entre Naruto-Kun y Zero, incluso algunas armas que el uso son parecidas. Pero algo me dice que él está escondiendo esos poderes que uso en Nami no Kuni por la información que pudiste recolectar cuando investigábamos a Sasuke-Kun— explico Orochimaru –Orochimaru-Sama, si de verdad Naruto es Zero. Usted no puede poseer su cuerpo ¿Por eso quiere el de Sasuke? ¿Una segunda opción?— pregunto Kabuto –Sasuke era mi principal objetivo cuando vi los ojos de su hermano Itachi pero debo confesar que paso a segundo plano al saber todo esto de Zero pero es una lástima que él tenga a ese maldito zorro dentro de el porque me impide poseer su cuerpo y esos grandes poderes. Pero ya encontrare la forma de que Naruto-Kun se una a mí, motivos no le faltan— susurro con maldad el Sannin lamiendo sus labios.

)()()(

El sol empezaba a salir y con el Naruto abría sus ojos, fijándolos sobre el cuerpo de Sakura la cual estaba al límite del cansancio –Deberías dormir más Sakura-chan, si sigues así caerás por la fatiga— le dijo el rubio con calma –Pero Sasuke…— empezó a decir la Kunoichi de pelo rosa –No podemos hacer nada por el ahora. No tengo idea de que sea esa cosa que esa tipa o quien fuera le haya hecho, pero de una cosa estoy seguro. Esta corrompiéndolo y lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es descansar y tratar de llegar a la torre para poder informar de esto— explico el rubio levantándose y creando un Kage Bunshin.

Sakura al ver el clon se pregunto que pensaba hacer su compañero. En cuestión de segundos la armadura roja cubrió todo el cuerpo del rubio y su cabello empezó a moverse como el fuego –Saldré a buscar un pergamino de la tierra para poder irnos de aquí rápidamente, este Kage Bunshin te ayudara si nos atacan y en el peor de los casos quiero que lo elimines, así podré saber la situación y volver lo más rápido posible—explico Naruto antes de que la máscara cubriera su rostro y desaparecer dejando una estela de color rojo. Sakura miro al clon y este le sonrió para calmarla.

A lo lejos tres sombras miraban a un gran árbol que de entre sus raíces solo pudieron ver la estela de color rojo alejándose –¿Qué demonios fue eso?— pregunto uno asombrado por lo que sucedió –No tengo idea pero es mejor esperar un poco más por si algo ocurre. Luego atacaremos— dijo el otro sujeto de grupo –Esto será demasiado fácil. No sé porque quiere Orochimaru-Sama que eliminemos a esos dos— dijo esta vez la vos de una joven –Ordenes son ordenes pero algo me esta molestando desde que los vigilamos. Una sensación de que tal vez no salgamos con vida— dijo la segunda voz que parecía ser el líder de ese grupo.

Sin que ellos lo notaran, un escarabajo se movía para verlos mejor, parecía un insecto común y normal, sino fuera por sus ojos que se movían como el lente de una cámara.

Naruto estaba preocupado por dejar sola a su compañera pero necesitaban con urgencia ese pergamino de la tierra para poder llegar a la torre y así estar seguros –Ciel ¿Me escuchas?— llamo el rubio por el transmisor _–Fuerte y claro ¿Qué sucede Naruto?— _pregunto la Cyber Elf –¿Hay una forma de ver un mapa de la zona donde estoy para saber a cuanto me falta para llegar al centro de este lugar?— pregunto el rubio deteniéndose en la rama de un árbol, había encontrado a un grupo de Genins que por sus Hitai-ate eran de Ame no Kuni _–Dame unos segundos para poder usar un satélite. Bien estas aproximadamente a 7 kilómetros del centro exacto de la zona— _explico Ciel –Es demasiado, tardaríamos horas en llegar. Sin contar con los peligros que pudiéramos encontrar en el camino— dijo el rubio.

Los Genins se movieron, parecía que ya sabían que el estaba allí –Cortare la comunicación ahora, debo encargarme de un asunto. Gracias por la información Ciel—agradeció Naruto cortando la transmisión y preparándose para atacar. Desde el laboratorio Ciel estaba observando al rubio, gracias a las piezas y maquinas en perfecto estado de su laboratorio pudo construir esas mini cámaras espías _–Esto es muy interesante, esa marca extraña funciona como un virus y corrompe el cuerpo de ese niño. Se parece mucho al Virus Sigma por los datos que pude leer hace tiempo. Veamos como reaccionara Naruto sobre esto— _pensó en voz alta la Cyber Elf

)()()(

Sakura cambió el paño de la frente de Sasuke por otro, estaba preocupada al ver como el Uchiha se retorcía más por el dolor. Desvió su mirada para ver como el Kage Bunshin, este seguía mirando al exterior, como si esperara algo –¿Sucede algo?— pregunto Haruno –Poco después de que llegamos un grupo nos ha estado observando. Llevan mucho tiempo escondidos y me estoy preguntando cuando atacaran— explico el clon –¡¿Por qué no me avisaste de eso?!— pregunto preocupada Sakura –Porque era para evitar esa reacción en ti, hay que hacerles creer que no sabemos nada y así tomarlos por sorpresa cuando ataquen. Recuerda que soy un Kage Bunshin, no puedo usar la armadura porque en pocos minutos desaparecería— dijo el Clon –Pensé que al ser una copia con vida podrías usar la armadura— dijo extrañada la pelirosa –Puedo pero gastaría todo el Chakra que tengo, la armadura funciona con Chakra al igual que las armas— dijo el Clon pero su vista se volvió dura –Prepárate Sakura-Chan. Se están acercando— susurro el clon preparando su katana.

De entre los arbustos tres Genins muy conocidos salieron, los mismos que atacaron a Kabuto antes del primer examen, los Genins de Oto –Vaya, así que ya sabías de nosotros ¿Puedes despertar a Sasuke? Deseamos pelear contra ustedes dos— dijo el Genin de en medio, casi toda su cara estaba cubierta por vendas solo dejando visible su ojo izquierdo –Lamento no poder hacerlo, espero que se conformen conmigo— dijo el rubio con burla –¡Dígannos que es lo que quiere exactamente ese Orochimaru con Sasuke-Kun!— exclamo con fuerza Sakura sacando un Kunai dejando asombrado s los Genins de Oto.

El otro joven del grupo que estaba a la izquierda del vendado sonrió con maldad –Parece que sabe mucho, tendremos que matar a los tres— dijo el joven levantándose –Espera Zaku— dijo el líder del grupo acercándose un poco. Tanto Naruto como Sakura no se movieron –Si van a colocar una trampa háganlo bien, el césped de aquí muestra que la tierra a sido removida por eso esta de diferente color que el resto— explico el tipo removiendo el césped del suelo revelando una trampa.

El rostro de Sakura mostró frustración al ver que encontraron la trampa pero el del rubio clon estaba igual –Matémoslos ahora— susurro para luego los tres saltaran al mismo tiempo para atacar. Sakura sonrió usando el Kunai para cortar un hilo invisible, los tres Genins de Oto fijaron sus miradas al frente al ver un gran tronco aproximarse a ellos –Una segunda trampa. No importa— susurro el tipo de las vendas poniendo su brazo derecho al frente y haciendo un sello con la izquierda. Cuando su mano toco el tronco este de hizo pedazos asombrado a Sakura pero Naruto preparo su Katana –¡Konoha Senpuu!— de la nada a un gran velocidad una mancha verde con negro apareció golpeando a los tres Genins enemigos.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron asombrados al ver girar en el aire al que los salvo dándoles patadas a sus atacantes, ambos los reconocieron era Rock Lee. El Genin de ropas verdes miro al rubio y a la pelirosa, ambos parecían estar bien y sonrió –Tranquilos, yo los protegeré— dijo con determinación colocando una mano detrás de su cintura y otra al frente.

El clon sabía que aunque él y Lee atacaran, el estaba en desventaja, primero un golpe fuerte lo haría desaparecer, segundo no tenía idea de cómo serían los ataques de los otros dos atacantes y el estaba limitado a pelear a corta distancia. Y por último, solo poseía el suficiente Chakra para usar la armadura unos segundos y para un par de disparos con el Z-Buster "Creo que no tengo otra opción" pensó el clon –Lee, te encargo a Sakura, la ayuda pronto vendrá— dijo para luego correr contra los Genins de Oto –¡¡Naruto!!— grito Sakura.

El segundo joven levanto uno de sus brazos, el rubio noto que había algo extraño en la palma de este pero se hizo un lado cuando una fuerte corriente de viento casi lo golpea. De un rápido movimiento lanzo su Katana pero este logro esquivarla pero el Genin de Oto no noto que ese fue el uso del arma, ahora el rubio estaba a escasos centímetros de el. El clon sonrió con soberbia y más al juntar todo su Chakra –Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu— susurro para luego explotar lanzando a su enemigo a una buena distancia y con heridas graves por todo su cuerpo.

El verdadero Naruto ladeo su cabeza, no por la explosión sino porque la información de su Clon acaba de llegarle justo cuando el exploto. A los pies del rubio BioReploid estaba un grupo de Genins totalmente golpeados e inconscientes "Sakura y Lee están en peligro" pensó mientras usando el Dash se acercaba a donde estaba sus compañeros.

)()()(

Sakura saco un Kunai, por un segundo vio a Lee, este estaba en el suelo y de sus oídos salía sangre y ella estaba atrapada por su cabello por la joven del Oto, por un segundo cerro sus ojos y la imagen de Naruto con su armadura apareció "El siempre esta allí, protegiéndonos. Pero no siempre estará allí, debo ser fuerte" pensó sin escuchar las crueles palabras de las joven enemiga. Pero esta se callo al ver como la pelirosa se cortaba el cabello con el Kunai, liberándose pero pudo saltar esquivando la patada de ella para luego volver con su grupo, el joven que recibió la explosión estaba lleno de heridas de las cuales todas estaban sangrando.

Desde los arbustos el equipo 10 estaba más que decididos a salir para ayudar, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado. Una serie de luces seguida de explosiones se acercaba al grupo de Oto. Los tres atacantes saltaron en diferentes direcciones pero de la nada algo entre el rojo y el dorado apareció entre las hojas de los árboles. Parecía un disco por la forma de girar hasta que se detuvo justo cuando le dio una patada descendente a uno de los shinobis de Oto en todo el centro de su cabeza mandándolo contra la tierra produciendo un mini cráter. Sin esperar un segundo aun en el aire se desplazo dejando una estela roja contra la Kunoichi enemiga.

La joven no espero que el nuevo atacante pudiera llegar a ella sin apoyarse en nada, tampoco espero que la fuerza del golpe le sacara todo el aire junto con algo de sangre, rompiendo algunas de sus costillas y mandarla contra el tronco de un árbol. Antes de que ella tocara el suelo estaba inconsciente. El último miembro del grupo de Genins de Oto estaba asombrado y a la vez aterrado, mirando como el extraño caía de pie al suelo dándole la espalda allí se fijo en el cabello rubio de fuego y a su mente llego la imagen del Kage Bunshin del rubio que los ataco. Ambos eran de la misma altura y poseían el cabello rubio largo "¿Será acaso que él es el original?" se pregunto mientras parpadeaba su único ojo visible.

Pero al ver de nuevo noto que ya el rubio de armadura roja no estaba, solo se dio cuenta de que estaba detrás de él, pudo sentir un objeto presionándose contra su nuca –Viste las explosiones, seguro viste el tamaño de los agujeros. A esta distancia te puedo asegurar que ni quedara tu cuello así que hagámoslo por el camino fácil. Dame tu pergamino, recoge a tus camaradas y lárguense antes de que los mate— susurro con frialdad el rubio de largo cabello. El Genin de Oto lentamente metió su mano entre sus ropas y saco un pergamino con el kanji de la tierra, con la misma lentitud lo puso a su lado en el suelo y camino a recoger a sus compañeros caídos, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

Naruto bajo el Buster pero no lo guardo en su estuche, como esperando que algo sucediera, Sakura sonreía pero se acerco a Lee para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el Genin de verde estaba asombrado, en unos segundos el desconocido de armadura roja y cabello rubio los salvo, el tampoco era el único. No solo el equipo 8 estaba asombrado por la aparición del extraño rubio, sino los compañeros de Lee, Neji tenía activado el Byakugan tratando de ver a través de la armadura pero se asombro de ver billones de seres recorriendo todo el cuerpo del extraño, tanto por fuera como por dentro, y como todos poseían chakra era como ver una bombilla encendida, no se podía ver el interior.

Naruto estaba a punto de retirarse cuando los escaners de su visor se volvieron locos, una gran cantidad de chakra había aparecido de la nada pero lo que lo dejos mas asombrado era que provenían del refugio temporal del equipo 7. Con paso lento Uchiha Sasuke salía de entre las raíces del árbol, la mitad de su cara junto con su brazo izquierdo estaban llenas de marcas negras y un extraño chakra púrpura salía de cada poro de su cuerpo.

La mente de Naruto se detuvo al verlo, cientos de imágenes cruzaban ante sus ojos a una velocidad sin descripciones, pero cada una de ellas tenía algo en común, la cara sonriente de un demente ser. Sasuke al ver la figura de rojo sonrió, se sentía de maravilla lleno de poder, el poder para vencer a cualquiera incluso a la persona que mas odiaba. Sin pensarlo se lanzo al ataque, cada uno de los presentes quedo asombrados por la velocidad pero nadie pudo ver lo que ocurrió después.

Nadie supo en que momento el ser de armadura roja había conectado un monstruoso golpe al estomago del último Uchiha, Sasuke vomito una buena cantidad de sangre pero eso no fue todo en cuestión de un segundo fue lanzado por la fuerza del golpe hasta caer al suelo y seguir rodando. Todos estaban callados pero el grito de uno lleno el lugar –¡¡¡¡SIGMA!!!!— vocifero el rubio con voz gruesa llena de un odio sin límites, sin esperar se lanzo de nuevo para acabar con el pelinegro pero detuvo su puño a escasos centímetros del rostro de una asustada Sakura.

La Kunoichi lloraba del miedo pero pudo ponerse entre el rubio y el moreno antes de que algo ocurriera, podía escuchar la agitada respiración de Naruto a través de esa oscura mascara de metal, incluso por un instante vio sus ojos por el visor rojo pero no eran sus ojos azules, estos eran negros como el carbón pero no pudo saber si fue su imaginación o no porque ya no pudo verlos de nuevo.

Con lentitud bajo su brazo y con calma se dio la media vuelta y caminar hasta perderse en el bosque. Nadie se movió pero al cabo de unos segundos Ino salió para ayudar a Sakura y Sasuke, Neji y TenTen para revisar a su compañero, Chouji también salió pero se detuvo al ver que su amigo de la infancia estaba inmóvil en una extraña posición sentado. El sabía que cuando el Nara estaba así es porque su mente estaba analizando todo lo ocurrido y que era mejor no molestarlo.

Unos minutos después apareció Naruto, muchos se exaltaron pensando que era el sujeto de la armadura pero se calmaron un poco al ver al rubio, pero notaron la suciedad de su ropa y algunas heridas leves en su rostro, como también un pergamino del cielo en una de sus manos –¿Qué sucedió aquí?— pregunto asombrado –¡¿Pues dónde estabas tú pedazo de idiota?! ¡¡No vez que atacaron a tu grupo mientras tú no estabas!!— exclamo enojada la Yamanaka –Fui a explorar para buscar un grupo para obtener su pergamino y así irnos pronto a la torre— dijo Naruto poniendo sus manos delante de su cara por si la rubia tratara de golpearlo.

El Uzumaki noto la mirada de Shikamaru, el podía ver claramente por sus ojos que el Nara estaba sospechando algo pero no se preocupo por eso, se acerco con paso lento a su compañera. Cuando Sakura noto la sombra del rubio levanto la cabeza, allí pudo ver su rostro preocupado junto con sus ojos azules, tenía miedo, miedo de que el rubio los atacara pero al ver sus ojos se calmo y lo abrazo.

Este suceso dejo algo asombrado a los que conocían bien a la pelirosa y al rubio, todos sabían que Sakura no se llevaba bien con Naruto pero tal vez la situación le hizo hacer eso, sentir a alguien cercano a ella y apoyarse en el. Naruto noto que Sakura tenía el pergamino de la tierra, el solo había conseguido otro del cielo así que no lo necesitaba –Les doy las gracias por ayudar a Sakura y al teme ¿Les falta aun el otro pergamino?— pregunto.

Ino no supo que contestar, no quería decir cual tenían ellos, tal vez estudiaron juntos pero cada equipo debía trabajar juntos y no con otros –Nos falta un pergamino del cielo— respondió el Nara –¡¡No digas eso tan tranquilo!!— grito Ino pero se callo al agarra algo lanzado por el rubio –Seguro sería muy problemático para Shikamaru obtener un pergamino del cielo así que tomen este, a nosotros no nos sirve— dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa. Ino pestañeo asombrada pero hizo algo que nadie creyó que haría inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

En pocos minutos los dos equipos se fueron en diferentes direcciones, Naruto le dio las gracias a Lee por la ayuda y lamentaba no haber podido ayudar, aunque el imitador de Gai dijo que no había problema, al ver a su Kage Bunshin el podía ver la gran llama de la juventud que había en el rubio, lo que hizo que Naruto sonriera algo nervioso por las palabras del Genin de verde. Cuando todos se fueron se acerco a Sasuke, Sakura trato de decir algo pero tuvo miedo pero se calmo un poco al ver que el rubio solo puso su mano derecha en el estomago del pelinegro –Tranquila Sakura, solo estoy pasándole algunos nanomáquinas a su cuerpo para que curen sus heridas y huesos— explico pero al ver la cara de la Kunoichi suspiro –Mi armadura esta hecha de billones de diminutas criaturas, tan pequeñas como un glóbulo rojo, tal vez más pequeñas. Ahora mismo esta metiéndose en el cuerpo del Teme para poder sanarlo pero dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo con lo que ese tipo le hizo— explico Naruto.

Sakura asintió asombrada al saber eso –¿Cuánto…cuánto les tomara hacerlo?— pregunto –Dos días, solo pase unos cientos de ellos para que no gasten tanto su chakra ya que lo necesitan para moverse y curarlo, si metiera mas lo matarían— dijo el rubio levantándose y cargando con cuidado al Uchiha.

Durante todo el trayecto los dos miembros del equipo 7 no hablaron, Sakura aun estaba recordando los momentos de hace poco. Hasta ahora solo había experimentado un miedo similar al de la reciente pelea. Fue cuando vio por primera vez al rubio, tuvo miedo y podía sentir a la muerte sobre ella. Ahora ese sentimiento volvió a aparecer pero con mayor fuerza.

Se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de chocar contra la espalda de Naruto –Esta anocheciendo, debemos buscar un lugar donde poder descansar. Según el mapa estamos a menos de 2 Kilómetros de la torre— dijo el rubio, Sakura pestañeo confundida hasta que levanto sus ojos al cielo, era verdad que ya estaba atardeciendo. No se había dado cuenta al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos de cómo el tiempo avanzo, ahora su cuerpo reclamaba el sobreesfuerzo.

Para suerte de ellos encontraron un árbol similar al que usaron para pasar la noche anterior, con cuidado Naruto deposito a Sasuke en el suelo para luego juntar algo de madera –¿No será algo peligroso prender una fogata? Podrían encontrarnos por el humo— dijo Sakura –Lo sé, pero necesitamos el calor para poder sobrevivir esta noche ¿O quieres que durmamos juntos?— pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa para luego esquivar un golpe de una enfurecida pelirosa.

Sakura miraba fijamente el fuego, pero sus ojos verdes también viajaban constantemente de las llamas al shinobi rubio. Naruto le daba la espalda a su compañera, vigilando la entrada a la cueva hecha de raíces –Naruto…¿Puedes contarme más de Zero?— pregunto con voz tímida la Kunoichi. Naruto sonrió para luego voltearse –Es una historia muy larga pero tratare de contar los hechos más importantes— respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. Una vez más, las arenas del tiempo habían sido removidas, sacando a flote la leyenda de los dos grandes Guerreros del pasado.

)()()()(

Todo era oscuridad y dolor, más la sensación de que algo había entrado en su cuerpo, como si miles de insectos se movieran por cada parte de su cuerpo pero principalmente en su pecho y estomago, lentamente abrió sus ojos. Lo primero que noto fue la luz del día, lo segundo fueron los ojos llenos de lagrimas de su compañera y por último la sonrisa de su otro compañero de equipo –¡Sasuke-kun!— exclamo feliz Sakura tratando de abrazar al pelinegro pero este no se dejo –¿Qué paso?— pregunto el ultimo Uchiha viendo a su alrededor sin saber donde estaba –Fuimos atacados por el equipo de Oto, pudimos vencerlos gracias a la ayuda de los equipo de Lee y de Shikamaru— explico Naruto acercando su mano al pecho de Sasuke.

Este iba a protestar pero noto un extraño movimiento en todo su cuerpo, era una sensación molesta que solo duro unos segundos –Fuiste herido gravemente, tuve que pasarte una diminuta cantidad de mis nanomáquinas para poder curarte. Por ahora te recomiendo no esforzarte mucho, tienes poco Chakra— explico Naruto ayudando a levantar al Uchiha.

Apenas al estar en pie Sasuke tuvo que sostenerse de un árbol, su cuerpo pesaba y sentía el cansancio en cada rincón de su cuerpo –¿Qué me hiciste?— pregunto con gran enojo el Uchiha mirando al rubio –Curarte de la única forma que podía hacerlo— respondió con seriedad Naruto –Lo que hiciste fue debilitarme porque es así la única forma que tendrías para ganarme— dijo Sasuke sacando un Kunai pero ni pudo ver cuando el rubio lo sujetaba por el cuello de su ropa para empujarlo de espalda contra el tronco del árbol en donde se apoyaba.

Sakura miraba todo asustada y más al ver como los ojos azules de Naruto se oscurecían –Escúchame bien Uchiha, sino hubiera hecho lo que hice ahora mismo tendrías hemorragias internas si te hubiéramos movido. Y tampoco estarías a menos de 5 metros de la torre, aun quedan varios días para que descanses y te recuperes. Así que piensa bien antes de actuar idiota porque yo la próxima vez no seré tan tranquilo— susurro Naruto sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sasuke. Este solo asintió para luego caer al suelo cuando el rubio lo soltó.

Sakura se acerco al pelinegro para ayudarlo, pero también no dejo de observar a su compañero rubio, por momentos el no parecía ser el mismo, era como si alguien más tomara su lugar. Cuando el Uchiha tuvo la suficiente fuerza para levantarse empezaron a caminar para por fin entrar en la famosa torre de ese peligroso sitio. Al entrar por una de las varias puertas del complejo lo primero que los recibió fue un gran cartel con varias palabras escritas.

Después de discutirlo todos decidieron que era hora de abrir los pergaminos, Naruto y Sakura se miraron entre los dos y al mismo tiempo los abrieron, para Sakura se quedo extrañada al verlos pero tanto Naruto y Sasuke supieron que era –¡Sakura, tíralo al suelo rápido!— exclamo el rubio lanzando su pergamino al suelo. Sakura extrañada dudo pero también lo hizo, en unos segundos una explosión de humo blanco ocurrió y al disiparse ante ellos apareció un sonriente Umino Iruka.

Iruka se alegro mucho al ver a los jóvenes frente a el pero cuando se fijo en ellos pudo notar la tensión entre los tres, primero en el joven rubio que era como un hijo para el, su rostro serio y los puños levemente cerrados, la mirada asustada de la joven Haruno además de que su cabello estaba cortado y por último el Uchiha, mostraba claros signos de debilidad por falta de Chakra.

Pero decidió pasar eso por un momento y felicitar a sus ex-alumnos, consiguiéndolos aliviar un poco después de dos días en el bosque. Cuando termino de explicar les indico donde podrían ir a descansar más sin embargo Naruto se quedo quieto mirando fijamente al Chuunin, este entendió de que el rubio necesitaba decirle algo y quería privacidad.

Sin hablarse los dos empezaron a caminar hasta llegar a una zona de la torre bastante amplia en la cual al fondo estaba una estatua de dos brazos juntando sus manos formando un sello –Bien ¿Qué sucedió Naruto?— pregunto Iruka –Necesito que te comuniques rápido con Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke fue atacado por un extraño sujeto dejándolo una marca entre su hombro izquierdo y cuello. Esa marca es peligrosa pero…— no pudo seguir hablando el rubio desviando la cara para no mirar a su antiguo Sensei.

Iruka se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto, este volteo para verlo y vio los ojos del Chuunin, los cuales les decía que continuara, que el no se molestaría –…Esa marca me hizo ver recuerdos de Zero. Recuerdos dolorosos de su vida y del odio a un ser que trajo mucha destrucción, sin darme cuenta ataque a Sasuke. Era como si yo no estuviera el control pero podía saber lo que pasaba— explico asustado Naruto. Para Iruka esto no era bueno pero no sabía que hacer, la tecnología de la cual estaba hecha era algo jamás soñado entre la humanidad o para la actual –Tranquilo Naruto, pienso que no trates de usar mucho la armadura, por lo menos un tiempo. No solo por esto sino porque parece ser que hay varios Shinobis de Konoha que se están juntando para capturar al "Demonio Carmesí" Debes tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora ¿Entendido?— pregunto Iruka recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza del rubio.

Después de unas pequeñas charlas el Chuunin de la cicatriz se fue, no sin antes ser recordado por Naruto para que hablara lo más pronto posible con su Sensei, cuando este le aseguro que lo haría desapareció y el rubio dejo escapar un suspiro. Ahora le tocaba a el y a su equipo descansar, por lo menos así podrían prepararse para la siguiente etapa de los exámenes.

Con curiosidad empezó a explorar la torre, por lo menos los pisos en los cuales le dejaron pasar, había Chuunins que no le dejaron ir más allá de las áreas permitidas por los participantes. Se preguntaba porque hasta que vio unas caras familiares –Hola Muchachos— saludo alegremente Naruto al ver al equipo 8, Hinata al escuchar la voz del rubio se sonrojo fuertemente y desvió la mirada, Kiba sonrió son soberbia y Shino seguía tan falta de sentimientos como siempre –Pero si es Naruto, ¿Qué paso? ¿Mucho esfuerzo para ti para poder llegar a aquí?— pregunto con soberbia el Inuzuka –Si, algo de trabajo para pudimos llegar con bien— respondió con calma el rubio molestando un poco a Kiba esperando una reacción más explosiva del rubio y poder fastidiarlo aun más. Shino levanto levemente una ceja y Hinata se asombro de la forma de actuar de Naruto –Bueno si me disculpan debo hacer algo urgente. Nos vemos Hinata— se despidió con una sonrisa el rubio y siguió caminando pasando entre los tres Genins.

Hinata se quedo viendo la espalda del rubio por unos segundos hasta que desapareció al doblar una esquina –Naruto-Kun actúa extraño— susurro, haciendo que Kiba dejara de gruñir –Es verdad. La actitud demostrada ahora de nuestro antiguo compañero no era la usual que siempre demostraba en la academia— dijo el Aburame con gran calma –No es solo su forma, sino también su olor. Esta mezclado con algo más. Pero sea lo que sea es peligroso— susurro Kiba llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros que notaron como dentro de la chaqueta de Kiba, su perro Akamaru temblaba –Akamaru lo sintió antes de que lo encontramos, Naruto tiene un olor a muerte alrededor de el. No, más bien de él sale ese olor. Es como si la muerte caminara ahora por aquí, es muy diferente a lo que vimos en ese Genin de Suna— explico seriamente Kiba.

Un poco lejos de allí, Naruto miraba fijamente con frialdad a alguien, frente al rubio un joven de cabello rojo y ojos azules marinos le devolvía la misma mirada al Genin de Konoha –Veo que llegaste bien— susurro Naruto –Tu igual, así nuestra pelea será más interesante si estas en todas tus capacidades— susurro Gaara. Los compañeros del pelirrojo miraban preocupados como la arena de la urna que llevaba el pelirrojo parecía salir lentamente. Sin notar como el cabello de Naruto empezaba a moverse lentamente como el fuego –Por ahora no es el momento. Deberás esperar hasta que peleemos pero te advierto algo. Lastima a mis amigos y compañeros y te aseguro que ni encontraran ningún miembro de tu cuerpo— susurro Naruto para luego pasar al lado del pelirrojo.

Los dos Genins del equipo de Suna pasaban sus ojos de su hermano menor al rubio, sin creer aun lo que vieron alguien amenazando a Gaara y caminar ileso y más que el pelirrojo ni lo atacara. Los dos solo podían pensar que un monstruo podría enfrentar a su hermano, parecía que acaban de conocerlo.

)()()()(

Los días restantes pasaban con lentitud, Naruto apenas salía de la habitación que escogió solo para comer o dar pequeños paseos, intentaba lograr algo que hablo con la Cyber-Elf unos días después de su regreso de Nami no Kuni.

_Ciel miraba fijamente a Naruto después de que este le contara todo lo que paso en su enfrentamiento contra Haku y Zabusa –Ya veo, por lo que me cuentas el recuerdo activo el Fire Chip— dijo Ciel –¿Fire Chip?— pregunto Naruto, Ciel asintió y voló hasta el monitor de su computadora, en este aparecieron tres pequeños rectángulos, cada uno tenía una imagen diferente, el primero una llama, el segundo un trozo de hielo y el tercero un relámpago –Esto son los Chips de elementos que Zero obtuvo en sus peleas contra Neo Arcadia, transforman la energía de sus armas en ataques que basados en estos elementos. La pelea que tuviste contra ese joven Haku debió activar el Fire Chip que esta integrado a la armadura— explico la Cyber-Elf._

_Naruto asimilo las palabras de la científica, pero una duda nacía en su mente –Pero el recuerdo que tuve, parecía de una batalla mucho antes de Neo Arcadia. La forma de ese Reploid se veía muy antigua comparada con los datos que me has prestado ¿Acaso Zero tenía algo similar a los chips en las guerras contra Sigma?— pregunto el rubio –No, Zero no poseía esos chips pero el aprendía de sus peleas, por eso él y X eran considerados los Reploids supremos, X que asimilaba los ataques de sus enemigos y Zero que aprendía de ellos en sus combates— dijo Ciel –¿No es lo mismo?— pregunto con curiosidad Naruto más Ciel negó con la cabeza –No, X por decirlo de una forma copiaba los poderes de los Mavericks que derrotaba. Más no eran iguales pero se basaban en los ataques de ellos. En cambio Zero cuando peleaba contra ellos, aprendía de sus batallas y lograba crear sus propios ataques. La razón del porque el Fire Chip se activo es que Zero antes de su sueño de 100 años el había desarrollado técnicas de fuego con su Z-Saber, cuando obtuvo el Chip pudo recordarlas y ahora tu pudiste usarla. Con el tiempo podrás también activar los otros dos Chips restantes pero no lo intentes antes de tiempo, puedes sobrecargar a las Nanomáquinas— le advirtió la Cyber-Elf._

"Sé que Ciel me lo advirtió, pero necesitare todo el poder para poder vencer a ese tipo Orochimaru. Algo me dice que él será alguien muy peligroso en el futuro." Pensó el rubio y una vez más se concentro, tratando de activar el Ice Chip, por ahora había activado en la privacidad de su habitación su Z-Saber y el Fire Chip y sabía como se sentía, solo esperaba que el Ice Chip fuera igual. Por varios minutos estuvo inmóvil hasta que sintió una corriente fría de aire, poco a poco la corriente se hizo más fría, pudo notar el movimiento de su cabello, sin esperar activo su armadura y saco el Saber.

La hoja de su arma ya no era verde pero tampoco roja, ahora era de un azul claro, alrededor de ella el aire se congelaba, Naruto sonrió pero se tambaleo y la hoja del Z-Saber desapareció –Creo que…aun no puedo controlarlo bien, pero ya di el primer paso— susurro con alegría.

Por fin el quinto día de la segunda prueba paso y todos los equipos que lograron llegar estaban reunidos en la gran sala en donde Iruka y Naruto hablaron "5 equipos de Konoha, el equipo de Suna y el equipo de Oto. Pero para casi todos los presentes esta es nuestra primera vez en este tipo de Examen. Pareciera que Konoha arreglo esto para los novatos pasemos, solo espero que ningún país piense eso" pensó el rubio viendo a todos los grupos, pero sus ojos se fueron al Uchiha, este parecía estar en su mejor forma. Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron y pudo ver en la zona del hombro de Sasuke como la marca era retenida por un círculo de pequeños kanjis "Parece que Kakashi-Sensei pudo hacer algo pero ¿Sera suficiente?" se pregunto preocupado Naruto y sin poder evitarlo el recuerdo de varios Reploids enloquecidos llegaron a su mente "¡No! No debo pensar así. El Virus Sigma es muy diferente a esto, Sasuke no se dejara vencer por eso" pensó el rubio tratando de olvidarlo y prestar atención al pequeño podio donde el Hokage hablaba, pero sus ojos viajaban del viejo Hokage a dos personas más, a la examinadora Mitarashi Anko la cual veía tanto a el como a Sasuke y la otra persona, el Jounin de Oto. Cuando entraron y lo vio supo que el era ese Orochimaru, como lo sabía era algo que no podía describir. Solo sabía que era él. "¿Qué estás viendo bastardo?" pensó enojado Naruto notando que el tipo lo estaba viendo desde que entro con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando un Jounin algo peculiar apareció frente al Hokage intercambiando algunas palabras para luego levantarse y ponerse frente a todos los Genins –Mi nombre es Gekko Hayate y seré el siguiente examinador de esta ronda de preliminares— ante estas palabras el lugar estallo por las palabras de algunos Genins –¡¿Cómo que preliminares?! ¡¿Qué pasa con la tercera prueba de los Exámenes Chuunin?!— esa era la pregunta que más sonaba en el lugar –Como explico Hokage-Sama, durante la tercera prueba muchas personas importantes vendrán a presenciarlas, no podemos pasarnos del tiempo impuesto en los combates. Como los dos primeros exámenes fueron fáciles hay muchos participantes, por eso como medida se realizara una preliminar para poder pasar a la tercera prueba. Si alguien no se siente bien o no está en condiciones de seguir puede retirarse— en ese momento el examinador empezó a toser con fuerza "El que no se ve bien eres tú. Me dan ganas de pasarte algunas Nanomáquinas para ver si te recuperas" pensó el rubio. –Yo me retiro— dijo alguien, la mirada de casi todos se dirigieron a la persona que hablo "Kabuto" pensó el rubio extrañado. El Genin de pelo plateado había sido uno de los últimos en llegar y en el tiempo límite pero no se veía tan cansado o presentar alguna dificultad para participar "¿Entonces porque se retira?" pensó el rubio pero olvido eso al ver que ya nadie más lo haría y Hayate anunciaría el primer combate de la preliminar "Es hora, pase lo que pase debo seguir dentro. **Debo exterminar a ese Orochimaru**" Pensó el rubio sin realmente darse cuenta de ese último pensamiento, como si alguien más pensare por el.

Desde lo más alto de ese lugar, un insecto miraba todo. Desde el laboratorio subterráneo Ciel contemplaba todo _–Parece ser que no podre retrasar el proceso, bueno lo que tenga que pasar pasara pero a la final mi experimento resultara— _susurro con calma la científica mientras varios insectos mas recogían toda la información tanto de Naruto como la de los participantes _–Es hora del espectáculo— _susurro con una sonrisa torcida.


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

**Pensamientos**

**La Espada sin Hoja**

Ya habían transcurrido 6 peleas de esas preliminares, hasta ahora pocas han llamado el interés del rubio que desde que subió a las gradas para esperar su turno, no dejaba de ver al Jounin de Oto. Este solo observo la primera pelea que fue la de Sasuke, el resto las ignoro como el rubio para centrarse en un duelo de miradas.

Solo Naruto aparto su mirada para ver la pelea de Sakura contra su antigua amiga Ino, a la final nadie gano la pelea pero el pudo ver que la relación de esas dos jóvenes Kunoichis había sido recuperada. De una forma algo extraña pero a la final recuperada. Pero se fijo en Kiba cuando este grito como si hubiera ganado el mayor premio en la lotería, en la gran pantalla estaba su nombre junto con el del joven del Clan Inuzuka. Con calma saco de uno de sus bolsillo de la chaqueta un pergamino y lo abrió con rapidez para luego haber una pequeña explosión de humo, ya tenía sujeta su kata y se la colocaba en su cinturón mientras caminaba para enfrentarse contra su contrincante.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras la mano de Kakashi en su hombro lo detuvo –Ten cuidado de no usar todo tu poder— susurro el Jounin –Tranquilo Sensei, aquí hay demasiados ojos que no deseo que lo sepan— contesto con voz calmada el rubio para luego seguir su camino.

Orochimaru bajo su disfraz estaba emocionado, realmente esa palabra no expresaba como se sentía justo ahora, esperaba que esta pelea por lo menos sacara a relucir el verdadero potencial del Uzumaki "Vamos Naruto-Kun, muéstrame el legendario poder de Zero" pensaba mientras se relamía los labios. Por otro lado Anko también esperaba que el rubio mostrara alguna anormalidad durante el combate "No puede haber equivocación, él y ese sujeto son el mismo. Pero si lo compruebo ¿El Hokage lo detendría o lo dejara ir?" pensó molesta la Kunoichi.

El equipo 7 casi tenían los mismos pensamientos de este combate, de que Naruto lo ganaría fácilmente, pero solo uno deseaba ver más del poder del rubio. Del antiguo poder que había recibido. Sasuke apretó sus manos contra el barandal, estaba enojado al pensar que el, un Uchiha un shinobi del Clan más poderoso fuera inferior a alguien sin talento y sin Clan.

Kiba sonreía con soberbia pero por dentro estaba preocupado, aunque ya no podía sentir el otro olor, el recuerdo de este lo ponía nervioso, Akamaru también estaba igual que él pero sabía lo importante que era para el ganar así que aun contra su instinto de supervivencia lucharía contra ese tipo.

Naruto se detuvo a una distancia de Kiba, quería acabar pronto esa pelea pero a la vez deseaba molestar a su antiguo compañero "No sé qué hacer, acabar o presumir, pero creo que el mejor camino es alargar un poco la pelea. Muchos de aquí me conocen como el fracaso de la academia. Si le gano muy rápido las sospechas crecerían. Debo ganar como si hubiera sido suerte" fue el pensamiento de Naruto preparándose –La Séptima pelea de las preliminares será entre Inuzuka Kiba contra Uzumaki Naruto. Comiencen— anuncio Hayate.

Sin perder tiempo Naruto hizo un sello y una gran cantidad de humo apareció, sin esperar de entre el humo blanco 6 Naruto salieron contra Kiba, este que estaba preparado también ya tenía sus manos haciendo un sello –Gijuu Ninpou, Shikyaku No Jutsu— susurro para luego colocarse en cuatro patas y desaparecer. En unos segundos 5 de los 6 Naruto desaparecieron dejando a uno solo reteniendo el golpe del Inuzuka. Los dos por unos momentos forcejeaban hasta saltar hacia atrás cada uno.

Al tocar suelo Naruto se dio cuenta que los rasgos de Kiba de Kiba ahora parecían un poco mas animal, no solo sus caninos eran un poco más grande lo normal, sino ahora sus uñas eran más bien garras "Parece que ha incrementado su velocidad y algunas partes de su cuerpo las ha desarrollado con algo de Chakra" fueron los pensamientos del rubio mientras analizaba a su contrincante –Jejeje parece que esa vez fue algo extraño lo que olí, bien Akamaru vamos a ganar esto de una vez— susurro Kiba sacando de su chaqueta a su pequeño perro.

Los dos se lanzaron contra el rubio, de un rápido movimiento Kiba saco dos pequeñas esferas negras "Bombas de humo" pensó el rubio sin moverse, de un veloz lanzamiento las bombas de humo estallaron cerca de los pies de Naruto y en segundos un humo negro se levanto. El rubio cerro sus ojos, al abrirlos estos ya no parecían humanos sino de una maquina, coloco su brazo a la altura de su cara deteniendo un golpe. Por varios segundos estuvo deteniendo con sus brazos los golpes del Inuzuka "No puedo seguir aquí adentro, debo salir o puede sospechar" pensó Naruto para luego salir corriendo a cualquier parte, pero no se espero que al salir el pequeño perro blanco saltara y le mordiera el brazo.

Todos en las gradas miraron como el rubio caía dentro del humo por el ataque de Akamaru. Muchos no se sorprendían de esto pero los que conocían al rubio estaban extrañados "Naruto pudo haber acabado con esta pelea desde hace mucho ¿Por qué deja que pase esto?" pensó Sakura algo preocupada "Ese Dobe que cree que hace. Sino pelea bien le ganaran" pensó con frustración el Uchiha "Naruto no a sacado aun la Katana ¿Para que la saco entonces? A Menos que solo quiere perder tiempo para que nadie sospeche de él" pensó Kakashi.

Después de unos segundos salió Kiba sonriendo, poco a poco el humo se disipaba al igual que la sonrisa del Inuzuka al ver al rubio de pie sin ningún daño y sosteniendo por las patas delanteras a su pequeño perro –Buena estrategia Kiba. Ya que hicimos en calentamiento ¿Empezamos la verdadera pelea?— pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante el rubio.

Para muchos lo que estaba pasando era asombroso, pero para pocos esta pelea se estaba poniendo aburrida "Que lastima, parece ser que no podre ver esos magníficos poderes después de todo" eran los pensamientos del Sannin. Kiba apretaba con fuerza sus puños, de un rápido movimiento agarra algo y se lo lanzo a Akamaru el cual se lo trago, Naruto pestañeo pero sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver como el perro de pelaje blanco se volvía rojo para luego recibir una patada por parte del perro al usar sus patas traseras "Su fuerza aumento" pensó el rubio soltando al perro y retrocediendo un poco.

Kiba se trago algo también para luego agacharse permitiendo que el pequeño perro se subiera a su espalda mientras que este formaba otro sello –¡Gijuu Ninpou Jyuujin Bunshin!— exclamo mientras Akamaru se transformaba en una copia exacta de Kiba. Naruto estuvo asombrado que no noto como los ahora dos Kibas se lanzaban contra él. Apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el golpe doble pero tuvo que moverse cuando uno lo ataco con sus garras directo a la cara sin notar como el otro corría en 4 patas por la pared y lo atacaba por la espalda.

Todo el mundo estaba asombrado de las habilidades del Inuzuka y algunos estaban preocupados por el rubio, pero el resto del equipo 7 estaban más preocupados por Kiba que por su compañero porque sabían que en cualquier momento el rubio podría usar su poder y lastimar gravemente al Genin.

Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru con torpeza, esperando una apertura para poder atacar y terminar esto, sin pensarlo salto para esquivar una de las garras de Kiba o Akamaru, ya no sabía quien era quien. "Allí esta" pensó Kiba –¡¡Vamos Akamaru!!— exclamo Kiba corriendo junto con su perro convertido contra Naruto el cual apenas tocaba el suelo. Fue un segundo pero todo fue lento para el rubio, viendo como los dos empezaron a girar volviéndose en dos torbellinos de color gris. No supo en que momento su mano agarro el mango de la Katana. Fue solo un segundo para ver como el ataque doble cambiaba de curso alejándose del rubio y el aparecer el brillo del metal.

Sakura se asusto al darse cuenta que su compañero por fin desenvaino su Katana pero Kakashi le puso su mano en su hombro, la pelirosa lo volteo a ver pero solo este le indico que mirara a Naruto con su otra mano. Cuando puso sus ojos verdes de nuevo en el rubio sonrió, Naruto había usado el lado sin filo de la Katana para desviar el ataque pero se aterro al ver como la hoja estallaba en pedazos.

Kiba sonrió y sin perder tiempo se lanzo una vez más con Akamaru para realizar el Gatsuuga –¡¡Cuidado Naruto!!— grito Sakura viendo como Kiba se lanzaba una vez más contra el rubio. Este salto una vez más pero Kiba y Akamaru aun asiendo el terrible ataque se elevaron y siguieron al rubio. Naruto sujeto el mango de su destruida arma con ambas manos apuntando hacia abajo. Naruto podía ver los dos torbellinos como iban hacía él, pero desaparecieron para ver algo más, su cabello se agito levemente pero alrededor de sus manos un frío se movía hacía donde estuvo la hoja de la katana –¡¡Hyouretsuzan!!— exclamo con fuerza mientras de la nada una nueva hoja aparecía.

Nadie supo que paso después, solo que Kiba y Akamaru lograron esquivar al rubio que caía al suelo con fuerza, cuando toco el suelo hubo una explosión y grandes pedazos de hielo salieron del suelo como estalagmitas, algunos tuvieron que alejarse de las barandas porque los hielos llegaban hasta allí. Orochimaru sonreía con alegría, pero con todo su autocontrol se detuvo antes de reírse, ese era el poder que deseaba ver. El poder que los datos mencionaban "Si, esto es lo que buscaba. No, es más de lo que buscaba" pensó lamiéndose los labios.

Kiba se levantaba con dificultad, pudo esquivar la gran mayoría de los filosos trozos de hielo pero uno había logrado incrustarse en su hombro derecho, con la mirada busco a su compañero, levanto la vista y lo vio, inconsciente colgando en una de los trozos de hielo, ninguno lo había atravesado pero ya su pelaje no era rojo sino su pelaje normal. Tratando de calmarse busco a su oponente y allí lo vio. Su cabello agitándose como el fuego mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía la peligrosa arma de hielo, la temible hoja despedía leves corrientes de aire frío que congelaban el aire a su alrededor.

Naruto empezó a caminar hacía el Inuzuka, Kiba estaba asustado. Su nariz aun a pesar del horrible frió a su alrededor podía sentir el olor de la muerte salir del rubio, por unos segundos los ojos de Kiba pudieron ver una sombra alrededor del rubio una sombra que poco a poco crecía y se volvía roja como la sangre, de su cabeza crecían cuernos y de su mano izquierda sostenía una gigantesca espada de hielo. Retrocedía con cada paso que daba el rubio hasta que este salió corriendo. El Inuzuka apenas pudo esquivar la Katana, los hilos de su capucha se congelaron con el frío extremo de la hoja.

Trato de alejarse lo más que podía pero Naruto lo seguía con facilidad, Kiba empezó a moverse en zigzag usando los grandes trozos de hielo para retrasar al rubio pero este los cortaba con su Katana con facilidad. Anko estaba entre asombrada y aterrada, el cabello del rubio se agitaba como el fuego. Allí estaba su prueba pero ella nunca espero ver algo semejante a eso "Imposible, el no es humano. Incluso si el tiene al demonio de las nueve colas el no es capaz de hacer esto ¿Qué es el?" pensó aterrada.

Entre todos los Genins estaban igual de asustados ante esta poder, los únicos que parecían menos asustados eran los del equipo 7 pero nunca esperaron eso del rubio. Kiba en su desespero saco con su mano izquierda lanzo varios Kunais, uno solo fue directo contra el rubio mientras que los otros se desviaron ya que el Inuzuka no tenía buena destreza con ese brazo. El rubio no esquivo el arma arrojadiza y esta se clavo en su frente. Todos se asustaron ante esto pero el rubio desapareció en una nube de humo.

Kiba se detuvo asombrado –Un Kage Bunshin— susurro –¡¡¡Kiba!!! ¡¡¡Corre!!!— grito Kurenai, Kiba por un segundo no entendió porque le gritaba eso su Sensei, hasta notar como su sombra crecía y un horrible calor estaba sobre él. Levantando su cabeza hacia arriba pudo verlo, el rubio cayendo sobre él como la ultima vez solo que en vez de la hoja de hielo ahora era una de fuego. Trato de correr a un lado, logrando evitar la hoja pero no las olas de fuego que vinieron luego que esta se clavo en el suelo. No fue tan fuerte como el hielo pero si lo suficiente para que todos se cubrieran por el calor. Kiba rodo por el suelo pero con rapidez se saco su chaqueta gris al no poder apagarla, levanto su cabeza para ver como el hielo ahora eran solo grandes cantidades de agua en el suelo, busco a su perro con desesperación pero se calmo al verlo cerca de el sin ningún daño por el fuego, pero volvió su mirada al rubio.

Ya no tenía la temible espada de fuego entre sus manos pero ahora estaba haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos –Es imposible que lo sepa hacer— dijo Kakashi ganándose la mirada de sus dos estudiantes pero antes de poder preguntarle este grito –¡Detente ahora Naruto!— pero el rubio parecía no escucharlo. Naruto hizo los últimos sellos y miro a Kiba –Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu— susurro mientras los grandes charcos de agua se elevaban juntándose hasta forma un dragón de agua. Ante Kiba esto era el fin, solo dejo que sus piernas cayeran al suelo, aun con la píldora de soldado su cuerpo pesaba mucho. El ataque Suiton se lanzo contra el joven, todos los Jounin se lanzaron para salvar al Genin pero se detuvieron cuando este paso al lado de Kiba sin dañarlo para luego estrellarse en el otro lado del lugar, dañando gravemente la estatua de las manos.

Nadie se movió después de eso, nadie decía nada. Hayate estaba inmóvil ante lo que sucedió –Eh, arbitro. Creo que Kiba ya no puede seguir— dijo Naruto con calma bajando sus brazos. El Jounin reacciono, tosiendo levemente levanto su brazo derecho –Ganador Uzumaki Naruto— dijo pero nadie hablo o exclamo ante eso. Naruto guardo la empuñadura de su Katana en su cintura y se dio la media vuelta para regresar con su equipo.

Desde otro lugar, Ciel sonreía ante los hechos sucedidos durante ese combate _–El Ice Chip, logro activarlo. No esperaba que esto sucediera tan pronto pero con este muchacho creo que nada es posible de saber. Pero lo que me molesta es ese sujeto, no ha dejado de observar a Naruto— _dijo la Cyber Elf mientras en la pantalla aparecía Orochimaru.

Naruto llego hasta su equipo, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata se puso frente a el, la joven Hyuuga vio los fríos ojos azules del rubio pero también noto como estos estaban de un tono muy oscuro pero estos desaparecieron volviendo a ser los ojos azules como el cielo –Lo siento Hinata— susurro agachando la cabeza el rubio para luego seguir, la joven de ojos perlas se quedo parada pero luego siguió caminando para ver a su compañero.

Cuando llego junto a su Sensei se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared –Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso, además que ahora los Jounins de aquí van a sospechar, sino es que ya saben que eres el Demonio Carmesí— susurro con enojo Kakashi –Eso ya no importa, estoy cansando de esconderme— susurro cansado el rubio para luego cerrar sus ojos y descansar.

Kakashi suspiro pero noto todas las miradas sobre él y el rubio, la situación era fea pero eso no parecía preocuparle a Naruto, un terrible pensamiento cruzo la cabeza del Jounin, de que Naruto fuera capaz de atacar y todos los que trataran de detenlos y en el peor de los casos. Matarlos. No era duda para el que el rubio estaba a un nivel de Jounin y aun estaba el factor de que no conocía el alcance total cuando usaba su armadura. Si ese era su poder con una Katana normal, un escalofrío viajo por su columna al pensar como sería con la verdadera arma del rubio.

Naruto pensaba en lo que ocurrió allí, por un momento sucedió lo mismo que con la pelea con Haku, una visión de un momento del pasado de Zero, pero esta vez fue una especie de reploid con apariencia de manta raya, se movía con tal rapidez como lo hacía Kiba y por eso vino, pero también junto con el ataque que Zero uso para derrotarlo "Por Kami, casi mato a Kiba y Akamaru. Debo tener cuidado o puedo despertar y ver como mate a alguien cercano a mi" pensó angustiado el rubio hasta que los gritos de Sakura lo despertaron de sus pensamientos, fue por un momento pero vio como Hinata peleaba contra Neji, como esta escupía sangre pero se negaba a caer, de cómo su oponente se preparaba para dar un golpe mortal.

Neji se preparo para acabar con Hinata cuando algo lo golpeo en el estomago, varios Jounins entre ellos Gai miraron como el genio Hyuuga era elevado por el temible golpe de algo de color rojo con dorado. Neji apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar otro golpe del ser que lo atacaba hasta que lo vio bien.

Era el tipo que venció a los Genins de Oto solo que ahora pudo ver como el casco se formaba alrededor de su cabeza, los temibles ojos rojos de Naruto miraban a los perlados de Neji y por un segundo el Hyuuga pudo ver a la muerte a los ojos antes de que estos fueran cubiertos por una máscara y un visor rojo.

Neji trato de atacar pero el rubio se movía más rápido que el desviando sus ataques a otro lado, no supo en qué momento llego hasta el otro lado y su espalda choco contra la pared, solo sabía que debía esquivar el golpe que iba directo a su cara. Este choco contra el muro atravesándolo, Neji rodo por el suelo hasta que se detuvo, solo para poner sus ojos sobre el arma que Naruto sujetaba, pequeños destellos empezaban a nacer del arma que sujetaba hasta hacerse más grandes.

El Sabía lo que pasaría, lo había visto pero no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar, para Naruto ya no le importaba quien era el que tenía enfrente, el había lastimado a su amiga. El debía morir, sin duda alguna apretó el gatillo del Buster y la gran esfera de energía salió disparada en dirección al Hyuuga, nadie se movió solo pudieron ver como esta iba directo al Genin para pasarlo de largo. Una gran explosión ocurrió haciendo un gigantesco hueco en la pared del fondo. Neji miraba con terror al rubio –Recuerda esto Hyuuga, tu morirás por lo que hiciste— dijo con odio Naruto sin dejar de mirar a Neji y sin bajar el Buster.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

**La Armadura Diabólica**

**Planes de Entrenamiento**

Sarutobi suspiro por octava vez ese día. Era más de lo que un hombre de su edad podía soportar y más teniendo a casi toda una aldea llena de gente ciega de odio y venganza. Sobre su escritorio estaba varios infórmenos como fotos pero una en especial hizo que moviera su mano para agarrarla.

Una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia apareció en sus viejos labios, era la foto de la ficha de sinovia del rubio, había logrado que se tomara una más decente pero conservo esa loca fotografía. Por unos segundos la imagen cambio ante sus ojos y la del rubio de armadura roja apareció. Una vez más suspiro por el cansancio, no espero que las preliminares fueran de ese modo. Aun recordaba cuando todo termino, solo fue el comienzo de la terrible avalancha.

_En una gran sala estaban reunidos varios Shinobis, entre ellos Jounins y ANBUS, pero lo que más destacaban era varios miembros del consejo de la aldea, formado por los líderes de los Clanes de Konoha –No podemos dejar este asunto sin hacer nada, antes el era una posible amenaza pero ahora lo es— dijo uno del consejo –Estoy de acuerdo. No sabemos en qué momento podría descontrolarse y atacar a alguien— menciono una mujer que tenía rasgos muy similares a los del joven Inuzuka –No le harán nada a Naruto— dijo con enojo el Hokage –Por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Sarutobi– dijo una voz con calma ganándose las miradas de todos los presentes._

_Entrando con paso calmado, un hombre viejo cubierto de vendas en la mitad de su cara y sin un brazo y usando un bastón entro al recinto "Danzo" pensó con enojo el viejo Hokage –El joven es sumamente poderoso, si lo atacamos sin saber realmente su verdadero potencial es como activar una bomba. Pienso que lo mejor es dejarlo tranquilo y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo con él. Semejante poder nos servirá como una gran ayuda en nuestro poder militar— dijo el anciano. Algunos murmullos llenaron por algunos instantes el salón –Permítanme no estar de acuerdo con usted Danzo-Sama pero esa criatura ataco a mi sobrino y casi lo asesina— dijo con un leve enojo un hombre de largo cabello y ojos a perlados fríos –Parece ser Hiashi-San, que usted está más preocupado por su sobrino que por su hija y heredera la cual fue salvada por el joven que todos ustedes tratan de hacerle daño— dijo Sarutobi ganándose por solo un segundo el enojo del líder Hyuuga –Disculpe Hokage-Sama— todos voltearon a ver al dueño de esa voz_.

_Sarutobi se preocupo un poco al ver unos ojos ámbares relucir entre la multitud, conocía al dueño de esos ojos al igual que conoció a su padre –Habla Hoshino— dijo el Hokage –Hokage-Sama, yo lo admiro y respeto sus decisiones porque sé que usted piensa en el bien de la aldea y de las personas que vivimos aquí, pero no logro comprender porque defiende a un monstruo que camina libremente por nuestras calles. No recuerda que casi hace 13 años ese monstruo destruyo cientos de vidas. Vidas de personas que jamás volverán y de familias que aun sienten el vacio. Ahora ese monstruo es más poderoso y no hay duda que ha decidido dejar de un lado el papel de niño que ha tratado de hacernos creer que es. Así que no comprendo porque sigue defendiéndolo al saber que ahora puede matarnos a todos— dijo con un enojo controlado la joven Jounin._

_Suspiro, el estaba demasiado viejo para esas cosas pero no podía dejarlo ahora –La razón porque lo defiendo es porque él no es el monstruo que todos ven, el es el carcelero del monstruo. La razón que lo dejo pasearse por las calles es porque el merece tener una vida normal como todos pero nadie se la da. El es nuestro protector pero todos lo odian y el poder que demostró hace pocas horas no es prueba de que el sello que el Yondaime puso sobre el Kyubi este fallando o acaso ¿Dudan de las grandes habilidades de Namikaze Minato?— allí estaba, la chispa que detonaría los pensamientos de la gran mayoría en ese lugar. Muchos seguían admirando a su sucesor, sabía que con su nombre podría apaciguarlos por un tiempo pero parecía que esto no querría ocurrir con alguien –Yo no dudo del Yondaime, dudo de esa cosa que camina entre nosotros. Si usted no hace algo alguien más lo hará Hokage-Sama— dijo Misao para luego desaparecer._

Después de eso logro como pudo calmar la situación, pero temía que en cualquier momento todo se descontrolara "¿Cómo pudo llegar todo esto a este punto? ¿Qué es lo que realmente te paso Naruto?" se pregunto el anciano mirando el techo de su oficina "Minato, te he fallado muchas veces pero ahora siento, que ya no puedo hacer nada" pensó con amargura el Hokage cerrando sus ojos para descansar un poco.

)()()()(

Naruto miraba el vació, estaba sentado en el tejado del edificio donde vivía, pensando en lo ocurrido en las preliminares. Se había dejado llevar por el odio pero no podía dejar que le pasara algo a su amiga, solo hizo lo que creyó que era correcto y eso fue detener a Neji. Pero no supo en que momento estuvo a punto de matarlo con el Buster, fue algo tan natural sacarlo y disparar, por un momento pudo darse cuenta de lo que hacía y cambio el curso de la mortal energía.

Suspiro, el recuerdo de todos mirándolo, algunos con miedo, otros de asombro, de odio pero la peor de las miradas era la de Orochimaru, los ojos de ese hombre brillando de felicidad y con su retorcida sonrisa. Tuvo que controlarse de saltar hasta donde el y matarlo, pensó que lo sacarían de los exámenes chunnin pero no fue así. Las peleas siguieron hasta el último, casi estuvo de nuevo en saltar a la arena para detener al Genin pelirrojo de Suna al ver como lastimaba a la copia del Jounin Gai pero este lo hizo. Pero por las palabras que escucho, la vida Shinobi del joven estaba acabada.

Pensaba verlo hoy en el hospital, también podría saber cómo estaba Hinata, en su mente cruzo la idea de ayudarlos al igual que hizo con Sasuke, pero temía que la cura fuera peor y los llevara al borde de la muerte. Se levanto y se dirigió al borde del edificio, dejándose caer sin pensarlo, a medio camino del suelo pudo ver un brillo por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo y al instante supo lo que era. Con la habilidad de dar el salto en el aire pudo impulsarse hacia arriba y dar una pirueta esquivando el Kunai que iba directo a él.

Al tocar el suelo solo saco el Z-Saber sin necesitar activar la armadura, solo necesitaba concentrarse y la mortal arma aparecía en su mano, otro Kunai iba hacía el pero desde del otro lado, de un veloz movimiento el arma blanca quedo cortada por la mitad de un golpe limpio –¿Ya que todos saben quién eres demonio ya no necesitas ocultarte detrás de esa mascara?— pregunto la voz de una mujer entre las sombras –No sé porque me atacas pero estas poniendo la vida civiles en peligro. Te daré una pelea en una zona despejada— dijo Naruto sin responder a la pregunta de la mujer –¡¡Cállate maldito monstruo!! ¡¡Te matare aquí y ahora!!— grito la mujer saliendo de entre un callejón.

El rubio salto esquivando el ataque de la mujer, se asombro al ver que era una Jounin de Konoha –¿Sabes que atacar a un shinobi de tu aldea es considerado traición?— pregunto tratando de razonar con ella pero al mirar a sus ojos de color ámbar, supo que no podría hacerlo –Tú no eres un Shinobi, eres un monstruo que a controlado la mente de Hokage-Sama. Cuando mueras él será libre y toda la aldea por fin podrá estar en paz— dijo con ira la Kunoichi empezando a hacer sellos.

Naruto los reconoció enseguida y sin esperar un segundo realizo su mejor técnica, una gran cantidad de humo lleno el lugar al igual que una gran bola de fuego se adentraba a esta. Cuando se disipo el humo la Kunoichi vio asombrada a 40 rubios, 20 de ellos estaban con la armadura puesta y sus cabellos danzaban como el fuego, en sus brazos izquierdos estaban un escudo circular de energía verde.

Por un segundo se asusto pero al instante que los vio estos desaparecieron, de los restantes 20 Naruto, estos saltaron en diferentes direcciones. Ella apretó sus dientes por el enojo y empezó a cazarlos. Los Clones del rubio no sabían de lo que podría ser capaz la Jounin por eliminarlos, pero sabían bien que debían evitar cualquier daño a la aldea y a sus habitantes. En ese preciso momento uno tuvo que saltar al ver como la Kunoichi preparaba un Kunai con un sello explosivo colocándolo en el mango del arma arrojadiza.

Al ver como uno salto de un tejado sin pensarlo arrojo su mortal arma y en segundos se clavo en la espalda del rubio y en instantes exploto pero no cayo ningún cuerpo pero si una bola de fuego la cual 5 rubios con armaduras aparecieron con sus escudos protegiendo a las personas que estaban en medio del proyectil de fuego, deteniéndolo pero a la vez desapareciendo.

Naruto estaba muy preocupado, la mujer que lo atacaba no le importaba para nada la vida de la gente, solo el eliminarlo "Es peligrosa, debo irme a una zona deshabitada de la aldea" pensó el rubio tratando de llegar a alguna zona de entrenamiento, recibió la información de dos clones más, estos murieron al apartar a unos niños de un jutsu Doton de la Kunoichi.

Poco a poco de los 20 rubios, solo quedo el original que sin darse cuenta llego a una de las peores zonas que pudo llegar, el Hospital de Konoha, con Chakra se aferro a un muro del edificio pero sin esperar a recuperar el aliento empezó a correr para salir rápido de allí, por un instante todo fue lento para Naruto, al ver como una pequeña niña salía del hospital con felicidad, de cómo otro Kunai con un sello explosivo iba directo a él. Sin dudarlo dejo de mandar Chakra a sus pies e impulsarse al suelo mientras activaba su armadura. No escucho la explosión pero si pudo sentirla, de cómo el calor y los escombros del muro iban detrás de el. Pudo ver los ojos de la niña ya que ella levanto su cabeza al escuchar la explosión, eran semejantes a la de la mujer que trataba de matarlos, pero llenos de pureza.

Al tocar el suelo la abrazo con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo activo el Shield Boomerang, rezando a quien lo escuchara de que todo saliera bien. Todo ocurrió muy rápido para Misao, la explosión, los escombros con la bola de fuego y los movimientos del rubio, pero estaba aterrada. La niña que el demonio abrazo era su hermana. Corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas daban llego ante la escena. Por el humo no pudo ver nada, pero poco a este se dispersaba y pudo ver los rostros de la gente aun dentro del edificio asustados pero lo que capto sus ojos fue como se agitaba con fuerza el cabello rubio.

Parecía como si el infierno se hubiera manifestado en el cabello del rubio, la armadura roja y negra había cambiando, las manos blancas y negras ahora parecían garras, los rombos dorados de los brazos ahora eran más puntiagudos, casi se podía decir que eran filosas armas. Las puntas y talones de las botas poseían garras, los cuernos del casco habían crecido, incluso parecía que se habían ramificado haciendo nuevos cuernos y el cristal triangular ya no era azul sino rojo. La máscara por la altura de los labios se había partido, mostrando una bizarra boca en zigzag y el visor rojo ya no estaba, ahora en su lugar un espacio negro vertical estaba y entre esa oscuridad dos ojos rojos como la sangre brillaban.

Para Misao esta imagen era monstruosa y mas al ver la gigantesca arma en el brazo izquierdo del rubio, lo que antes era un pequeño escudo de energía que solo giraba en una dirección ahora era un gigantesco con varios anillos de energía girando en diferentes direcciones, cada anillo poseía diferentes cuchillas como si fueran dientes filosos. El rubio bajo el brazo izquierdo y la mortal arma al tocar el suelo lo corto como si fuera mantequilla, llevando detrás de el movió su brazo hacía adelanta liberando el mortal disco, este iba totalmente en línea recta en forma vertical, cortando el suelo de una forma limpia hacía la Kunoichi.

Misao Estaba aterrada, lo que ella vio hace meses no era nada comparado con lo de ahora, lo que estaba frente a ella era la verdadera forma del demonio pero ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué él se mostraba como es realmente? El mortal escudo estaba a escasos centímetros de ella pero se elevo dejando de cortar el suelo para luego subir sin tocarla, para Misao con solo sentir la energía del arma era suficiente para saber que si eso la hubiera traspasado ni lo sentiría hasta que fuera tarde. El arma voló por el aire unos segundos regresando con el rubio y enganchándose de forma invisible al brazo izquierdo para luego desaparecer.

Misao cayó de rodillas, sin saberlo estaba llorando del terror _**–Escucha bien porque solo lo dire una vez, no me importa que trates de matarme. Pero si arriesgas las vidas de personas inocentes. No dudare en matarte a ti o quien trate de lastimar a la gente. Porque yo soy un Shinobi al servicio de Konoha y protegeré con mi vida a todo aquel que no pueda defenderse. Recuérdalo— **_susurro Naruto con una ira fría y controlada, como si en cualquier movimiento que ella intentara haría que él la atacara y matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Naruto se dio la media vuelta y entro a la recepción del hospital, la gente y enfermeras miraban con miedo la imponente figura del rubio, su cabello danzaba como el fuego, con ferocidad pero a la vez como si estuviera controlado. Deposito con cuidado a su pequeña carga en una camilla desocupada. Sus ojos rojos poco a poco volvían a su color natural y la armadura regresaba a su forma original. Cuando trato de protegerla un escombro golpeo la cabeza de la niña y la sangre pronto cubrió su rostro, actuó lo más rápido posible pasándole algunas de sus Nanomáquinas y curándola, pero al ver su rostro inconsciente, su cabello castaño oscuro y largo los recuerdos de Zero despertaron, más que nada la muerte de Iris.

Eso lo enfureció, eso hizo que casi matara de nuevo. Cuando se tranquilizo y la armadura volvió a la normalidad, una luz blanca empezó a rodearlo para luego desaparecer. Muy lejos de allí ya varios metros bajo tierra, Ciel aun no podía entender que paso ¿Qué sucedió en esos momentos de ira de Naruto? _–Esto no tiene sentido alguno. Las Nanomáquinas debieron estallar por las grandes cantidades de energía que Naruto libero pero en vez de eso, ocurrió como esa vez en Nami no Kuni pero. Pero esta vez fue diferente, incluso el Shield Boomerang se transformo con la armadura ¿Acaso este es el verdadero poder de Naruto?— _pensó asombrada la Cyber Elf y sin esperar un segundo más empezó a analizar los datos obtenidos por la Reina Nanomáquina.

)()()()(

El sol pronto moriría, ocultándose a lo lejos entre montañas y valles. Naruto miraba el atardecer sentando en una roca, con una mirada de tristeza. Estaba asustado de lo que paso y pensando que ahora la gente lo odiaría más. Pero no era su culpa, el había tratado de evitar eso y nadie resulto herido gravemente pero aun así sabía que todos lo culparían o peor.

Por un segundo se estremeció al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de él, sabía quién era y esperaba que hablara. La persona camino y se sentó a su lado a contemplar el atardecer –¿Viene a capturarme Kakashi-Sensei?— pregunto con voz suave Naruto. El Jounin no volteo su rostro para mirar al rubio, pero coloco su mano izquierda sobre el hombro del rubio –No Naruto, vengo a decirte que hiciste un buen trabajo. Protegiste a los aldeanos de esas explosiones y trataste de llegar a una zona deshabitada. La Jounin que te ataco era Hoshino Misao, fue arrestada poco después de que desapareciste del Hospital, la niña que salvaste era su hermana menor Rin— le dijo el peliplateado –Su hermana…¿Ella me odia?— pregunto Naruto.

Kakashi sabía bien los sentimientos del rubio, de cómo trataba de que la gente no lo viera con odio –La pequeña pregunto por el sujeto rubio y rojo, quería darle las gracias por salvarla y pedirle que también salve a su hermana— con esas palabras el rubio se levanto y camino algunos pasos pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su Sensei –Cuando termines de hablar con Hokage-Sama, espérame en la entrada de la torre— con un asentimiento de su cabeza el rubio desapareció de nuevo rodeado de una luz blanca.

Sarutobi revisaba varios papeles hasta que sonó la puerta de su oficina –Adelante— dijo extrañado de que alguien a esa hora viniera a verlo, avió sus ojos por la supresa por un segundo pero logro controlarse. Frente a él estaba Naruto con una rostro serio pero mezclado con una sombra de nerviosismo –Naruto ¿Deseas algo?— pregunto con tranquilidad el Hokage imaginando el motivo del rubio frente a el –Vie…digo Hokage-Sama ¿Qué le pasara a Hoshino-San?— pregunto tratando de sonar serio pero sus nervios no lo permitieron.

Sarutobi cruzo sus dedos colocándoles frente a su rostro –Hoshino Misao, ella se le revocara su titulo de Shinobi y será encarcelada— dijo con seriedad el viejo Hokage –¿No hay manera de evitar que esto suceda?— pregunto Naruto. Sarutobi fijo sus ojos en los de Naruto y pudo ver en ellos tristeza –Lo máximo que puedo hacer es degradarla a Genin y que cumpla una pequeña sentencia de dos meses pero de allí no puedo hacer nada— explico el viejo. Naruto inclino la cabeza en agradecimiento para luego irse de la oficina.

Unos minutos después que el rubio se fuera el Hokage se paro de su asiento para voltearse y mirar por la ventana la aldea "Fue atacado por la persona que trato hace un rato de salvarla de su sentencia. Minato seguro estarías orgullo de el pero a veces pienso que no merecemos su perdón. Solo espero que algún día el odio que esta aldea le ha dado se les regrese porque yo. No sería capaz de detenerlo" pensó con gran tristeza Sarutobi.

Cuando Naruto salió de la torre frente a el vio a Kakashi junto a Sasuke, este al ver al rubio lo vio con una mirada llena de odio, sin importarle se acerco a su Sensei –Bien Naruto ya que estas aquí les diré algo a los dos. Como saben tienen un mes para prepararse para la tercera y última parte de los Exámenes Chuunin, sus oponentes serán duros pero en este examen no es quien gane a la final sino su desempeño, habilidades y decisiones tomadas durante la batalla lo que determinaran si son calificados para ser Chuunin. Pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es su sobrevivencia contra el Genin de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara— ante esas palabras Naruto recordó la pelea entre el y Lee y de cómo el Genin de verde quedo –Es por eso que a los dos los voy a entrenar en especial a ti Naruto ya que el será tu oponente en los exámenes— dijo con seriedad Kakashi.

Era verdad, a la final las peleas fueron seleccionadas al azar por papeles, a Sasuke le toco la primera pelea contra Hyuuga Neji y al la cuarta contra Sabaku no Gaara "Talvez no me toco contra Neji pero no puedo confiarme. Ese Gaara es un oponente muy difícil, debo vencerlo y estar preparado contra Orochimaru" pensó con seriedad con el rubio.


End file.
